


eggs

by comrades



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), f(x), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Politics, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Autism, Bipolar Disorder, Borderline Personality Disorder, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Comedy, Coming of Age, Communism, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Gang Violence, Joy has adhd, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Morally Ambiguous Character, Multi, Polyamory, Religion, Sex Work, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Byun Baekhyun, Unrequited Love, can also get a little bit heavy but thats later on, can get a little bit cracky, can get a little femdommy but not too weird yk?, parody of wattpad tropes, stripperAU, top joohyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 68,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comrades/pseuds/comrades
Summary: After a period of economic and political unrest, a new generation of misfit students arises. Byun Baekhyun is simply one of many, and just so happens to attend Seoul Alternative High. Most of the students there simply want to graduate on time and jumpstart their careers in uncertain times, whilst Baekhyun and co simply want to survive.Alternatively, Byun Baekhyun selling eggs quickly leads him to selling crack amongst other coming-of-age things like; disposing of a dead body, driving, solving a government conspiracy after class, and conquering up a vengeful lesbian spirit for life advice.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Byun Baekhyun/Original Female Character(s), Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol/Original Female Character(s), Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. INTRO.

Baekhyun is running. There's three masked men behind him, and he doesn't even dare to consider turning around to see if they're still chasing them, or how far behind they were. The thought of facing them terrifies him.

**_Pit pat pit pat_ **

His breathing is labored and uneven. He feels the leaves crunching beneath his feet. Sharp rocks and sticks jut out and cut him deep on his feet. He bleeds.

In front of him is a small girl, no younger than five years old. She is adorned in a white dress with a flower crown on her head. She is **_gliding_**. 

Baekhyun takes one last shuddering breath as the girl suddenly stops and turns. They have approached a large clearing, with nothing forward but certain demise. With a blank face, she flings herself off the cliff. This is the last thing he wanted.

Baekhyun screams bloody murder. Two pairs of hands suddenly grip his shoulders and with group effort, bring him to the ground. He's restrained. He won't be able to save her, and he openly sobs as the world fades to black.

* * *

  
  


Bae Joohyun jumps as a screaming middle school boy is wheeled past her into a hospital room. A door slams closed and the sound is muffled, but still audible. Holy fuck. Somehow, Kang Seulgi still slumbers on in Joohyun's lap, and she carefully tries not to wake Seulgi as she cranes her neck to see what's wrong with the young boy. She snaps back to reality as a small click of someone taking a picture sounds off from right next to her. She slowly turns to the man and he visibly gulps. "Fuck off," she sneers to the reporter and he scurries off. Right now she is Joohyun, _not_ Irene. No one was entitled to her likeness, or her time especially in times like this. 

With a scoff, she leans back, eyes watery. _Times like this._ Even now the old man back at headquarters would be threatening to kick her out on the street with no job, no money, no nothing, just flat out on her ass if--no, _when_ \-- word got back to him that she had just cursed some random reporter out. She could see the title now, ' _International Pop Star Turned Diva Bae Irene Snaps On Civilian While High In Hospital!!!'_ on all the magazines now. Fuck. Was she even high right now? Probably. Irene smirks at the thought. Across from her, a man bleeding profusely from his arm snaps a photo of herself and Seulgi. Without thinking, she flips him off. First time back in South Korea since her youth and this is the bullshit she has to deal with?

"Bae Joohyun," a doctor calls. Joohyun nods, and she lays down her jacket as a pillow for Seulgi. She follows the doctor out the waiting room into another white room. There's nothing but a table, and a body resting on it with a thin blanket covering it. Joohyun stops short of the doorway, seemingly frozen with big wide eyes aliken to a deer in headlights. Her breathing is shallow, and she begins to hyperventilate.

"Bae-ssi," the doctor says slowly, approaching her in a cautionary way. "We don't know if that's her for sure. But, we're going to need you to identify the body. Unless there is someone else who can?"

Joohyun shakes her head, rubbing her face hard as she struggles not to cry where she stands. Seulgi had been high most of the flight from Japan, and couldn't be awake for more than five minutes, and for now it needed to stay that way. She could only could handle her own grief right now. She takes a steadying breath. _Leaders can't cry._

"Show me her feet," Joohyun says, approaching the table. The doctor quirks an eyebrow.

"Why?" He can't help but to ask.

"Everyone's feet look different," Joohyun explains. "A mother can always tell who her child is just by the feet."

* * *

Baekhyun's eyesight is blurry as he comes back to his bearings. His head is spinning and his brain simultaneously feels like mush. He feels a very strong urge to puke but he doesn't even have the energy to. A brown face on his right looks down on him and smiles. She's beautiful. Another face on the left mirrors her polite smile.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I couldn't be able to lose you both," brown face says. The words reach him very slowly, as if he's under water almost.

The other face nodded in agreement, tsking at him like a mother hen would. "You gave us such a real scare back there," he says earnestly. Baekhyun's not sure what happened or what this guy is talking about but he feels bad nevertheless. "But they said that here they'll be able to help you better... Miss Thing."

Baekhyun nods gingerly, even though he doesn't understand. He is dimly aware he's drooling on himself, heavily. The front of his hospital gown is soaked. He can feel it, and it's uncomfortable. Unfortunately, he's too sedated to try to close his mouth. The brown face does it for him, kind smile not leaving her face.

"What do they have him _on_?" The yellow face mutters to the brown one. He must've thought Baekhyun couldn't hear him. Baekhyun laughs, and it's a slow guttural sound. It alarms both the yellow face and brown face so he stops.

"15 different pills Mrs. Byun said," the brown face whispers back. "Can you believe that, Luhan? _15_! Christ, is that even legal?"

This Luhan wrinkles his nose in amazement and apprehension. "I can if he's this high..." he trails off, facing the other face. "Was that really necessary?"

"He was wildin'. You seen how he was acting. You decide," the brown face responds. "Talkin' about seeing dead people. Spiders coming out of people's eyes. Spiders around they necks. Shadow people with masks or some shit. Hate to say it but this whole Jiwoo thing might've..."

"Turned him crazy?" Luhan finishes, looking at her intensely.

"You decide," she repeats. There's a beat.

"Maybe it was necessary then," Luhan says slowly. "He always would say something about the woman on the water, remember Mina? Or about the eggs in the fridge hatching and nothing would be there? He'd be so sure of it too. I kinda thought he was joking but I guess not. To him at least."

Mina nodded gravely. "Maybe he's always been like this."

"Maybe so."

Baekhyun's eyes start drifting close, and he can't wipe the lazy smile off his face. His eyelids are so heavy. Heavy like bricks. He feels physically paralyzed. He wants to scream. Run. Hide. Dots dance behind his eyes.

He's not sure how much time passes, but by the time he gets the strength to open his eyes back open, Luhan and Mina are nowhere to be seen. However, there's a nurse talking to a blonde girl. He's confused. Does he know any blonde girls?

The blonde girl feels his gaze, and gives him a grin. "He's awake," she notes, and the nurse looks pleased. "Can you get him some apple juice please? He loves it." The nurse nods, and scurries off.

"Hi Baek," she greets casually and warmly, stalking up to his bed like she owns the place. She barely stands five feet. "They say you're certified nuts now. Yikes."

Baekhyun doesn't bother to attempt to respond, just opting to conserve his energy to just blink slowly at her. The blonde sighs heavily. She shows him a heavily decorated 'Get Well Soon' card. "Class of 3E wrote this for you. Yeah, everyone." She made a face. "Even Minseok wrote something and you know he's literally like, barely literate." She sniffs.

Baekhyun simply blinked at her once again. As if she could read his mind, she says, "do you remember me? We went to elementary together until I went abroad. I'm _Kim_ _Taeyeon_. Actually, I'm going to your high school starting next fall." Baekhyun makes a sound of acknowledgement, but it sounds like something a dying old person says when they forget language. However, this Kim Taeyeon is simply undeterred, and she laughs. "Of course you remember me. I'm _iconic_. But anyways," she says, clasping her hands together in front of her. "Let's get down to business."

What possible business could Baekhyun have with Kim Taeyeon? He wonders. A plethora of memories come back, albeit slowly, of the girl back from elementary. She was a terror, especially to his friends. But never to _him_ for some reason. Then again, maybe she's changed. She's blonde now. But judging from the way she's acting, maybe not.

"They said you seen a dead girl flying or something. And shadow people with bugs crawling out of them," she continued on, shivering, "And all types of crazy shit. But I'm here to tell you this frankly Baekhyun." She inches closer to his face. "We must be connected. Because you're not crazy. I see the same shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there. Welcome :) to eggs baybee! I'm comradesulli, and you can find me on all over social platforms under the same @/ alias, if u wanna chat. My name is Jael, but you can call me whatever you want, even something as horrid as author-nim, or heartwarming as bitch, as long as you sub, kudos, and comment ;) Expect all updates sometime on Sundays! Wattpad sees it first tho<3 MWAH


	2. PROLOGUE- Animal Farm

The small boy picked up Enjo (short for Enjo Gallus Domesticus of course, what else could it possibly be) with care, staring into the beady eyes of his most prized possession. His heart began to hurt, for he too would be consumed on a plate for no more than greed.

"Mama, are chickens native to Korea?" He questioned with a quip.

"Most likely not," She answered, obviously pleased. "Look at my curious little boy. You'll grow up to be a smart one! How about I take you to the library tomorrow and we'll find out?"

The boy beamed happily. He liked to be praised.

"Hmm. I'll have to go dig up some change to go take the bus..." The mother began to mutter to herself, walking inside the small shack.

" _Hello emo,"_ a voice that belonged to no physical body called to him. The boy ignored it, setting the chicken down safely on it's feet. " _You have some depressing ass thoughts for a five year old."_

"Why don't you have a body?" He shot back. "It's depressing to be a body less sound in the void that harasses little boys."

" _Damn_ ," the voice replied. " _You ain't have to come for me like that."_

The boy snorted, scattering chicken feed across the ground.

_"Why are you so emo kid? Besides the fact you basically live in a shack and whatnot."_

"I'm uncertain of my future," the boy sighed. "My mom is getting weary, I can tell her body hurts more and more every time she returns from the factory, she doesn't have much time left to work. What if when I get old I will just disappear like my father? Where do fathers go?"

" _Damn, that's sad as fuck emo kiddo. If you could see me you would see me cryin'. Because dads aren't supposed to disappear. You're too smart to be so foolish. Plus your dad gone, that pretty sad too."_

"You're pretty weird, body less sound in the void."

 _"True,"_ the voice sighed. " _Tell you what?"_ Whoever they were, they seemed to perk up.

"What?" He sat on the ground, now entertaining himself by drawing with a stick.

" _Often, a chicken has a chosen faith and an untimely demise to anticipate. It is plucked out of its home and it's head is chopped off and it ends up in a frozen foods aisle, whatever whatever, you get the picture, it dies. It was probably happy to be put out it's misery, given of his living arrangements being in a crowded cage with his fellow overweight companions. Oh shit--not_ your _chickens tho, they're good so don't cry."_

The boy frowned, holding back his tears in relief. "Ok."

_"Anyway, if that's so, why is an egg seen as a symbol of new beginnings?"_

"I don't know, I barely remember to wash my hands after I use the bathroom."

 _"You were literally just being critical of capitalism a whole 475 words ago, don't even try me with your dookie booty hands_ ," Even without seeing the face to the voice, the boy could tell it was amused, which made him laugh.

_"A egg is seen as new beginning because it's the child of the chicken right? When the world as we know it came to be, egg was there first before chicken. It's seen as a sign of hope when a young child, such as yourself, open the fridge door and see nothing but a single carton of $5.96 white ovals. The egg, seen and praised as this symbol of youth, even though it's parents were literally put a conveyer belt and it will be the same for them. And for what? The next hungry human._

_"Maybe there is no such thing as 'fate' per say, the kind that is told of being set in stone. Maybe it's simply a set of choices chosen by others but ultimately set by yourself. A chicken became dinner because someone bigger and more powerful decided it should be so. But don't some decide to pick the farmer's eyes out and get away?_

_"If your future in your hands, this generation that shall soon give up the ideal of children, marriage, ect ect for success in career, why are already your backs burdened by the careless mistakes of those before you? Why are already parents converse amongst themselves about what you're going to be before you can even wipe your own ass properly?_

_"Soon, Baekhyun, these adults will attempt to fool you into thinking you can do anything you want, that all you have to do is 'put your mind to it' and 'dream big'. Think about it. They will fatten you and your counterparts up with lies that all good should succeed if only you study hard, obey your parents and other superiors, and be overall good citizens of society. Those are important and fundamental, but does it really all matter when those above you don't do that themselves? The reason why the world needs more good in the first place? When the only way you can experience the true success that you now desire_ _is to_ get above them, _playing by their dirty tricks? What you have to take into thought when you hear this is social injustice and the corrupt leaders and politicians._

 _"It makes one truly wonder if we're going to go through this cycle of deception. Blindfolded even. There is_ no _such thing as equal chance in any area in life for the underprivileged_ , the ones who matter. _We don't have the luxury to find ourselves before 18. We wander hallways of colleges clouded by anxiety and stress because you have hundreds and thousands of won of debt. We don't have time to just wake up at 42 and realizing that we hate our lives and understand that we wasted so much of it because we were rushed to pull our family out of poverty._

 _"When my mother first showed me the chickens locked up, I pitied it. But now I understand,_ I am _the chicken. I am baked halfway, barely seasoned, and served up on golden plates to some old rich white man on his 6th heart transplant with his equally evil white wife. And my fate is to pluck eyes."_

"Wow," Baekhyun breathed heavily in awe, looking into the frigid air. The heavy words weighed on him. He felt enlightened.

_"Promise me you won't buy into it, emo kiddo."_

"Never!" The kid said firmly, shaking his head back and forth. "I thought you were a demon, Voice, but you're too clever to be! You can't be bad if you're good to me."

" _Baekhyun, the reason you cannot see me is because I don't exist. I am you. You are me. I'm literally the voice in you head. Damn kid smh. By the way, some chickens are native to Korea, and they are colorful. You learned that last week. I see why your mom depends on you lmao."_

"Baekhyun!" His mother screeched in horror, coming back outside. "You know the mosque that I send you to when I'm work?"

"Of course," Baekhyun replied quite darkly. "I know of it well."

"It seems to have burned down!" She clasped her heart. "With the sheik still inside! Can you believe someone would do so despicable?"

"No mother," Baekhyun said, staring off into the distance, in the general direction of the used-to-be mosque.

_"You should work on your morals, emo kiddo."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty weird. IK. Prepare for a big tone shift next chapter tho, and don't worry, we're just setting the scene rn. It won't be nearly this serious 24/7 babes. There's def some humor, borderline crack over here. Aha. Unless ;) SUB N COMMENT 4 GOOD LUCK. Friendly reminder that chaps go up on SUNDAYS, and Wattpad sees it first <3 MWAH TY


	3. Two Chickens and a Mule

Byun Baekhyun was many things.

An honors student for one, getting straight A's for most of his academic career— if not all. Yes, he was that 4.5 gpa person who constantly groaned as he refreshed the Grades tab in your AP Literature class.

He was also a wonderful, dutiful son to boot. He never spoke back, never let frivolous things like girls or beef affect his schooling (i.e refer to second sentence), always did his chores on time even if he worked late, and prayed with no hesitation. He was the successful, extended cousin that you were constantly compared to.

Other secondhand skills not mentioned are as followed; an amazing singer that could rival an ensemble of Aretha Franklins, a typical piano prodigy that always took time to practice, a well-rounded technical dancer with perfect lines — you get the picture. The boy was beautiful, kind, lowkey psychotic, basically perfect. What could pretty Byun Baekhyun not do, you ask dear reader? Honestly who knows, but the gag was—

"Oh," he whispered softly, the piece of paper slightly crumpling under his grip. "Only... half?"

—He was also dirt poor. Like, living in a shack with only his father's debt and three chickens to his name type poor. It seemed to him that it was as if he was a victim of some cruel joke, an evil scheme, via The Universe™.

Baekhyun was, as clearly stated before, perfect. This in mind, it was completely implausible that he didn't snag a full ride to Seoul University of the Preforming Arts aka The Only Reputable School In the Conjoined Koreas, with an academic or even music scholarship under his belt.

But, apparently, Seoul University of the Preforming Arts aka The Only Reputable School In The Conjoined Koreas, was only affording to pay for half of his college tuition. Which, for him living in poverty, seemed like his only door for a better life for himself and his mother (and three chickens) was slammed shut, bolted, and locked.

"Would you like some eggs for breakfast sweetie?" His mother sweet voice drifted in his room, breaking him out his thoughts. But even though she wore a kind smile, Baekhyun could see the disappointment in her eyes. Swimming, swarming, pooling.

The stressed high school student was only seconds away from rolling his own, but thankfully getting a hold of himself! The reason for this was that they literally had eggs all the *insert-bad-word-here* time, even for lunch and dinner if the money from his part time job was tight. Like, what was even the point of asking him anymore? She was going to make it regardless of his answer. That's literally all they had, thanks to the chickens in the backyard laying plentiful eggs day in and day out.

His own thoughts surprised him, and he immediately felt guilty.

Returning her smile, he answered, "Yes please." He stood up to sit himself down at the makeshift table in their makeshift kitchen, in their makeshift home.

As they later ate in silence, Ms. Byun broke it, obviously troubled. "Baekhyun," she began, frowning deeply. "I'm sorry this," she gestured around the small place, "is all I can offer you."

"It's G ma." Baekhyun rubbed her hands that were rough with the years of heavy work. "I'll figure out a way, so you can finally live out your days worry free. For now, we just have to make do with what we have. You know, make a bad situation into something good. Like, these very chickens are a blessing themselves. I'll make money somehow, even if I have to go door to door selling these eggs like in that book 'Flipped'."

* * *

The flamboyant and Absolutely Chinese Luhan stared at his best friend sideways for a while, then said finally: "Girl, you are tripping."

Baekhyun blinked rapidly at his friends choice of words. "Anyways," he continued on. He clapped his hands together as if that erased Luhan's last sentence from the air. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"I wish, but B, face the facts," he placed his hand on the brunet's shoulder, "No way are your mother's eggs going to support you, her, and your father's debts." He mulled over his words, then added thoughtfully, "Pause."

"I have to at least try something," Baekhyun said, shuffling his feet at his hyung's words.

"Have you tried selling crack?" Luhan suggested helpfully.

"Stop watching 50 cent movies," Baekhyun said dryly, shifting the backpack on his shoulders to a more comfortable position.

"I will when you find a more realistic way to make fast money," Luhan sassed back. "You could always get like, a sugar daddy. The future is now!"

"Lu, look—"

"Oh my god, in this day and age you're not sex work positive? I can't believe we're even friends!"

"-yeah, we've been friends since preschool," Baekhyun stood on his tippy toes, attempting to see for the bus over the thick morning fog, "But I won't hesitate to karate chop you in the throat."

"Chill, Jackie Chan," Luhan said in defense, throwing his hands up in mock defeat, "Such mouth today."

Baekhyun lowered himself off his tippy toes, casting him an annoyed look. "Besides the fact I found out that even after years worth of dedication and hard work that ultimately I'm still screwed over by my father?" Baekhyun tossed his fingers through his hair, attempting to keep his frustration with capitalism to himself, "I'm fantastic."

Luhan pouted, then sighed as the bus finally pulled up to a screeching stop. He turned back to Baekhyun and asked, "So... are we going to sell them like on the corner like $5 hookers or what?"

Baekhyun's disposition immediately changed, becoming excited as he hopped up and down. "I'll tell you when we get to school. It's a fool-proof idea, wallah."

* * *

"Eggs?" Luhan hollered, holding out a carton to his fellow pupils. "Home grown, organic, fresh!"

The students in question simply shook their heads, giving the pair strange looks. The blond felt his fake smile twitch as they moved to the next lunch table. Leaning towards Baekhyun, he muttered under her breath: "The next uppity hoe that acts like our eggs aren't good enough can shove an entire pineapple up their ass."

" _Astraghfirallah_!" Baekhyun cried, mouth agape.

Baekhyun, in addition to being an outstanding musician, student, and overall person, he was a devout Muslim. He learned it from his deeply religious mother (who is not an convert just because she's East Asian, as he would proudly state). She would proudly wear her hijab and loose clothing, walk him to the mosque for his lessons as a child, and helped him pray five times a day. Things like cursing often left him shocked, despite Luhan and their other close friend having a mouth that could rival sailors.

"Watch your mouth," Baekhyun lightly scolded, "and please don't wish harm on others, even if they make you upset."

Luhan couldn't help but allow his face to reflect his personal thoughts of are you serious? and quickly approached the next table of fellow classmates.

"Eggs? Homegrown, fresh, and organic!"

* * *

After an entire day of attempting to sell eggs, the duo sold zero. Zilch. Nada. Relaying the story to the third musketeer, Baekhyun felt the familiar pressure in his throat and eyes.

"Well damn," Mina intellectually articulated with a purse of her lips. Ignoring Baekhyun's dramatic gasp, she scrolled through the Seoul Daily News; the bold title 13 Year Anniversary of Mosque Burning in Gyeonggi-do sitting proudly on the first page. After a seconds thought, she said, "Whelp. I know a nigga that can be ya sugar daddy, we can share him."

Baekhyun couldn't help but be shook at his friend's choice of words, even though them being friends just as long as Luhan. But the blasian never ceased to say something absolutely wild. One upping herself after each new crackhead statement, it seemed.

But there were more pressing matters. Luhan and Baekhyun seemed to be on the same wavelength, exchanging glances even, before both exclaiming in unison, "Your mother is ok with that?"

Since the trio was just that close, they all knew and saw firsthand how strict Mina's mother could get. Meaning they saw firsthand all them asswhoopings that was handed to her at moments notice. They vividly recalled said woman 'tearing her up' with a leather belt for rolling her eyes. She had no tolerance for Mina doing anything inappropriate, and the boldness inside Mina to even plot something like this, must've been _Shaytaan_ himself. Or simply just stupid.

"Fuck no, she'd be livid if she knew bro," she snorted, unwrapping a sucker from her pocket with ease. "I told her that I got a good job at a post office. I don't think she actually notices with all the hours she takes at the nursing home lately. She's just happy for the help, really."

Baekhyun cracked his neck as he stretched his fingers. "I'm not doing that, that's _haraam_ ," He said very matter of factly, "Plus, I should tell your mother what you've been up to. That's the right thing to do."

"For once, I agree with Mr. Uptight," Luhan said with the quickness. He chewed on this for a moment, then added with a gasp, "Shit, this some sensitive ass information you sharing girl. We might even get our asses whooped with you if we don't tell. Do what you want hoe, but I'm not going down with you over no bullshit like this."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," Mina said, crossing her legs. She seemed completely unbothered, as if she knew Luhan nor Baekhyun would do no such thing, despite the latter being an total square and the former a coward with a low pain threshold. "Should I make the call or not?" She continued on.

"Definitely not," Baekhyun said with no hesitation. "You should delete his number."

Mina rolled her big brown eyes in response. "He visits this school often, you know? He lives in Seoul, knucklehead."

Luhan immediately started looking around. Mina began to swat him rather aggressively.

"Nigga, you're so fucking obvious!"

"Mina, _yous in danger girl!"_ Came Luhan's reply.

Mina was a wild card, incredibly cunning and manipulative when she needed to be. No matter the circumstances, she always somehow found a way to coax the trio into mischievous adventures. Whilst one may contribute all this to a serious case of just having bad character, that was the least of it, as there was another element to her personality that made her always get what she wants.

Mina suddenly leaned on him with no warning, her straight black hair swinging over her shoulder. "It'd be so fun Baekhyunnie," she cooed, now playing with his long slender fingers. "We'd go on dates, get nice things, make shmoney together-"

"-Leave Luhan in the _dust_ ," Luhan interjected, already side eyeing her abrupt mood swing. "Honestly, why are you harping on the poor boy's feelings? Did the pervert ask for a threesome or something?"

"W-what feelings?" Baekhyun stuttered. A light blush dusting his features, totally giving him away.

"Shut up Lu." Mina playfully poked the boy's nose with a wink.

"I don't speak headass," Luhan replied bluntly. "Kys."

Mina furrowed her brows, still shamelessly pressed against Baekhyun. "Do you even know what that means?"

"The answer is no, noona," Baekhyun butted in their petty argument, attempting to not look her in the face, or anywhere near her.

"How about just meet him? Ya know, sell some eggs, stay for some ramen?" She tried, shifting up on her position off the stairs to basically straddle him.

"Are y'all serious now?" Luhan flared his nostrils. "Y'all deadass? This what we doin'? Wow. Alright... Let's just embarrass Luhan in public."

Baekhyun quickly stood up, knocking her to the ground. Luhan snickered, causing Mina to glower at him before resuming her efforts to exploit her totes BFF. She sat up to her knees, in mock begging fashion. Honestly, in all my years of being dead, I haven't seen someone as shameless as Mina Lee Brown. But I guess people are calling it determined nowadays. Tch. De-stupid.

"Baekhyun oppa-" she swooped in, cornering him to K.O.

"I'm not even your oppa! You're older than me by six months." Baekhyun swatted her hands away. A swift block ! What would Mina The Super Libra Hoe do now?

Mina narrowed her eyes, as if she was calculating something. Word to the wise: that's a considerably bad thing. Abruptly, she grabbed him by the collar, pulling him down to her level, then stated calmly: "I'm picking you up at nine."

Luhan felt like the only self aware character in this godforsaken story, question marks appearing all around him. "Why am I friends with y'all?" He questioned to no one in particular. "Oh right, to be embarrassed in public by my degenerate friends who ain't got no sense!"

"Um uh-" Baekhyun stammered out. Mina's grip tightened, causing Baekhyun to nod furiously. "Fine! Gottagoseeyabye!" He zipped off, leaving her looking on in shock.

"Why are you looking so shook for?" Luhan asked with a degree of weary. Did he even want to know?

Mina's head whipped towards him, hand covering her mouth, vaguely reminding him of Seulgi in the Russian Roulette video. "It was long," she muttered suggestively, waiting for him to catch on. What was? The line in hell?

Luhan blinked as it dawned on him, then regretted ever asking. No, he did not want to know after all. "Well," He said with a sigh, standing up. He swung his bag over his shoulder, "that's my cue to go."

"Luhan!" She shrieked with laughter. "Come back!" She reached out to grab his leg so he wouldn't leave her. "Your bus isn't even here yet!"

"Bye hoe! I ought to send you to jail for saying such things to me when I'm having a good day. You're blockedt!"

"You're the one who asked!"

"Reportedt!"

"You know you can't do that in real life, right?"


	4. Sanghwajeom

_**"Its day 21 since the Re-unification Project so-called success...The border below the 21st Peninsula is now no more, once a dream of generations... At one point in recent times, this was considered a true Korean fairytale because of how unlikely it seemed. Yes, the Leftist Party has completed a huge feat of our nation. This can be admitted.** _

_**We rushed into this war headfirst and won. We defeated the odds. Half of the East against us... We even foolishly rejected western interference for this newfound independence... However, it's time for the adults to ask the hard questions... The hard questions that should've been asked long before we let the leftist party indulge themselves in this fairytale, with no proper planning and no proper budget for what's to come...** _

_**What of the influx of refugees swarming in? How are we expected to care for this new population of peoples with our limited resources that are already waning? What of Rebuilding in our broken economy? With the trade embargoes enforced by a superpower like China and its many Territories?** _

_**Now since riots have replaced celebrations and festivals, its obvious the honeymoon phase of a now united nation is over, and sense of dread has replaced it...The South has no understanding of the North, and now hostility is abound. Millions of our people are dead, and we have millions more starving... We won, but at what cost?"** _

Before Byun Baekhyun could depress himself more, the house phone rang. It was Mina on the other end, of course. He turned down the old radio so he could hear her voice better.

_"Remember, I'm coming over at nine."_

Baekhyun sighed heavily, shifting his weight. Anxiety began to seep into his bones. "I know noona," he said. Why did he agree to this, again? He froze, a slight blush creeped on features as he recalled. The sinful thoughts went to his head, and other places, causing him to repent for an hour.

_"I bought you an outfit by the way."_

"You didn't have to spend money on me," Baekhyun grinned softly, giggling at the thought of her doing anything for him. He fingered a loose coil on the phone line, leaning into the wall fully.

 _"It's ok,"_ she dismissed. _"You can just pay me back with the dough you'll be making. If, "_ she added, _"you're really that cut up about it. Honestly, it doesn't matter to me."_

Baekhyun bit the inside of his cheeks, a bad feeling crawling up his gut. In response, he hummed. Then replied, "Bye noona, drive safely."

" _Bye Baekhyunnie~!"_ The click was heard, and Baekhyun began to wonder what he really got himself into.

* * *

"Hi Ms. Byun!"

"Hi Mina dear, " the small plump woman eyed her playfully then quickly embraced her. "What in the world are you wearing?" Mina looked down at her outfit of an over sized jacket that went to her knees, then met Ms. Byun's gaze again.

"It's fashion, you wouldn't understand," Mina replied lightheartedly, earning a gentle smack on the arm.

"Tsk, children these days!" Ms. Byun said. At this, Ms. Byun pouted, "Well, not kids anymore-"

"We will always be your kids," Mina insisted, pulling the woman into another hug. "I'll be taking him now, Auntie."

"Aw, have a fun time studying," She squeezed each of their cheeks affectionately, causing both of them to quickly advert their eyes.

While Mina recovered, she quickly bowed, obviously planning to shuffle back out the door. However, Baekhyun stood planted in the middle of the room. He sniffed, his head tilted, the tips of his ears burning. With a rub of his nose, he opened his mouth-

"Bye!" Mina quickly yanked him out the door.

They walked to what he assumed to be Mina's car, Mina mostly dragging Baekhyun along the way —as she didn't like his pace— whilst she marched. Her boots seemed to crunch on each leaf and dry patch of grass as if it was his head, and she swatted each looming tree branch as if she swatting Baekhyun out her existence. It was obvious she was annoyed with him now, and he cursed himself for being so so so so stupid.

Baekhyun was so worried she'd be angry with him for almost foiling their plans, that she'd never invite him back. Or worse, give him the silent treatment. Wrapped up in his thoughts, he couldn't even bring himself to admire the exterior of Mina's obviously expensive car as they loaded themselves in.

He couldn't help but feel the smooth, cool leather of the seat though, opting to keep his admiration to himself.

"You're such a blather mouth Baek," Mina finally said with a whine, peering out the back window, her non-busy hand on Baekhyun's headrest. Her tongue popped out her mouth as she jerkily tried to pull out, before succeeding with a sigh. Now peering out the windshield, both hands on the wheel, she said, "You were really about to blow the whole plan, on purpose. What's wrong with you?"

"I can't lie to her, " he wailed, crossing his arms. "It's-"

 _"Haraam,"_ she finished, rolling her eyes. "I know, I know."

They sat in a shifty silence, Baekhyun nervously wringing his hands. Mina attempted to turn on the radio to fill it in.

 ** _"Trust me, it sounds good at first, but what of our economy?,"_** the voice began to drift in the car, along with static. It paused, as if to let their calm words of hate marinate into its audience. ** _"First those dirty perverted Yemenis coming onto_ our _Jeju Island, now these uneducated Northerns who can't even contribute to our society, much less speak our dialect, our language. It's time to accept that we've been apart for too long, and that we're not the same anymore -"_**

She quickly shut it off.

Those calm people were really what scared Baekhyun the most. They presented their well, neglectful, opinions as merely rational thought. It was divisive in a time where their people needed to be together the most. Unfortunately, these peoples opinions seemed to be inescapable, and Mina's face of annoyance seemed to agree.

10 minutes into the drive, he finally thought to ask, "Where are we going?"

"To his loft," Mina answered, side eyeing for his reaction. He only stared out the window. She looked back to road, continuing on to say, "We're going to just watch Netflix and chill."

"Ah," he hummed lightly. "Only to talk right?"

"Right," she nodded firmly.

They sat again in a comfortable silence as Baekhyun drummed his fingers on the dashboard. Clearly something was on his mind.

"Mina?"

"Hmm?"

"You wouldn't lead me in the wrong direction, would you?"

Oh kid. If you could see what I could see.

"No, " she said with no hesitation. "I would only try to lead you in whichever direction I know would be best for you." These words were not a lie, spoken from her heart, where merely her intentions laid.

"I thought so," Baekhyun muttered to himself.

The two were particularly close, especially since Mina's dad left her and her mother in middle school after evading the draft. Baekhyun was just able to relate to her, since his father ran off with the family savings when he was a baby, leaving the burden of his debt on them.

He may have developed a slight crush on the girl since then. Seeing her be so strong and determined with her unwavering goofiness. He found himself beginning to adore how her mocha eyes sparkled with mischief. Even began to love the way her mouth twisted before she blurted out whatever unpredictable thing she had just thought.

"We're here fam," the girl in question parked with ease, then chucked a bag of clothes at him. "Change."

"Here?" He barked in alarm, staring at her in disbelief.

Mina turned on her phone camera, then began adjusting her bangs, showing no concern for what she said (as usual).

"Did I stutter my guy? It's dead dark, you'll be Gucci." After Baekhyun still stared at her, she groaned, patience already wavering. "Nobody looking at you nigga," she said.

"But- Mina," he hissed in embarrassment. "I'm not wearing any underwear."

"Okay, and so what sex phone lady?" A pop of snark was heard in her voice, now busying herself by applying her highlight. "When we were little, we all used to take baths together; me, you, and Luhan. Hell, we used to change right in front of each other constantly."

"That was elementary school," Baekhyun said with a groan.

"Boy, I swear to god, nobody cares about your little dingaling. Hurry up and change," she demanded, quickly shooting him a look.

"Fine," he grumbled, quickly trying to do so.

Being the nosey hoe she was, Mina totally minded her business and noticed how uncomfortable he already was and turned the other way! Because her mama taught her home training and common decency!

When he finished, he naturally started to complain. "These jeans are too tight Mina!" He said/ bitched.

"To show off ya booty, " she cracked, showing off her eye smile. "Do you want some eyeliner?"

"Boys don't wear makeup," he said. He frowned at her words. This is the 1st suggestion of Mina's that he questioned all night.

"Idols wear it all the time," she argued with a roll her eyes, doting his nose with the golden powder just because.

"How come I can't wear something comfortable like you?" He whined again, finally accepting to him being made over.

Mina gave him a toothy grin, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. "I have a whole 'nother fit underneath this my guy," she stated proudly. She finished off his makeup, then unzipped and shimmed out the jacket, showing off a red dress that hugged her curves and showed a lot of back.

"Why are we dressed up like we're going clubbing? I thought we were just 'chilling'?" Baekhyun questioned, making air quotes adorably.

"We still have to look presentable," she said, sticking out her tongue. "How do I look?"

"Pretty good," he said, focusing on her face.

"You don't look that bad ya self." She playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Let's go."

They exited the car, then walked up to a huge apartment complex. Judging by the grand outside appearance, they were on the richer part of Seoul.

"Ready?" She turned to him, flashing a comforting grin.

Instinctively, he reached for her hand. "Ready," he replied.

•••

Mina gave seven strong knocks to the door in a peculiar rhythm. Almost instantly, it opened. Upon seeing Mina's familiar face the owner grinned, then gave Baekhyun a friendly nod.

"Welcome! Come in-"

"Hello to you, yoda headass," Mina chortled, dragging Baekhyun inside. She lazily flung her heels off at the door, and he politely followed suit with his sneakers. Pointing towards Baekhyun, she said, "This is Byun Baekhyun, Baek, this is Park Chanyeol."

Seeing that Chanyeol was older than himself, he bowed. "Thank you for having me-"

Mina cut him off, insisting he didn't need to bow towards 'yoda'. She finally let his hand go, walking towards the kitchen, having no qualms about going through his freezer and cupboard. "You got chicken and ramen? Litty." She even began to put a pot of oil on the stove, probably going to cook.

"Mina!" Baekhyun hissed, appalled by her manners.

"It's okay," Chanyeol dismissed, leading him towards the living room space. "Have a seat!"

"So, how long have you known Mina?" Baekhyun asked later on as said girl sat three bowls and three pairs of chopsticks on the table.

"Three months," Chanyeol said, then nodded towards Mina, who went back to the kitchen, "I assume she's always like this?"

"Pretty much," Baekhyun confirmed, sharing a laugh with him.

Suddenly, something had dawned on him. "Mina, you kept this a secret for three whole months?!"

Mina set down the plates of chicken, than sat herself down. She gave Baekhyun a confused look, then shrugged nonchalantly. "Ohhh. It just never came up, I guess." She then turned to her food.

"But we never keep secrets from each other," he frowned deeply, averting his gaze.

"She just didn't want to be judged," Chanyeol butted in, trying to save the situation. "You being deeply religious and all."

Baekhyun turned back to Mina, a clear hurt look on his face. "I would never judge or shame you for what you do with your body. You know that."

"It's literally not that deep Baekhyun," Mina whined through her mouth full of ramen. "I just-"

The damage was already done. "Excuse me, where's your bathroom?" He stood up.

"Ah, down the hallway to your left."

"Thank you," he stormed off, Mina whining after him.

* * *

"This apartment is obtuse," Baekhyun muttered to himself. "That half baked man doesn't even know where his own bathroom is. This entire place is ludicrous, why is it even this big? Who could live like this in times like this?"

Finally, he found a bathroom. One of many, he's sure. He slammed the door, then leaned on the sink. "This is fatuous," he groaned heavily, rubbing his eyes. "She's my best friend, and she'll keep this from me?"

"Aye, why you talking to yourself?"

He jumped, a scream frozen in throat. There beside him was a girl. She looked South Asian, probably Pakistani or Bangladeshi specifically. She looked human sure, but obviously wasn't so by the vibe she was giving off. That's me folks! All observant spirit, and occasional unreliable narrator.

I popped a bone in my mouth, chomping on it whilst staring at him. "You guys should really remember to say _bismillah_ over your food, and when you go to the bathroom," I advised. "A bad _jinn_ could've came here, you know. Thank god it's just me." I laughed then paused. Was I allowed to say the lord's name in vain. Who knows?

"You're a j-j-"

"Yes, indeed," I blinked blankly. "I follow Allah's path, so I cannot do you no harm."

"How do I know that?" He stuttered, flattening his back against the door.

I shrugged. Fair question. But how the hell would anyone expect me to prove it besides, not causing harm. Hand out certified business cards?

"I don't know. Do I look like a information jinn to you?"

"A what?"

"I'm a hoe jinn!" I announced. I happily clapped my hands, finally showing some emotion.

"Bye," Baekhyun wasn't even scared anymore, just disappointed. With a roll of his eyes, he set his hand on the door knob, ready to turn it.

"Don't go! I'm here to help you!"

Baekhyun sighed, he turned around back to face her and cocked his head. He said his _dua_ before he left, I really couldn't do anything to him he must've been thinking.

"What's your name? I'm Bilkis," I offered, attempting to be friendly, "I'm from Pakistan, but I moved to Korea when I was still alive because my mother was a migrant worker." I waved in a friendly manner.

Baekhyun placed his hand over his heart, and smiled slightly. "I'm Baekhyun."

"Okie." I rubbed her hands together. "You're having a dilemma right?

"Yes," he nodded. "I have an opportunity, of sorts, of a lifetime, but I don't want to compromise my religious integrity. On the other hand, if I don't accept, my family may starve, or worse."

Bilkis leaned back on the toilet seat with a heavy sigh, mood abruptly shifting. "Obviously you can't let yourself or your family starve. What kind of dilemma was that?" She was staring at him sideways, making him feel sort of... Small.

All his life he was praised for being intelligent. He got looks of admiration, awe, and even envy. But never had anyone looked at him as if he was... foolish in his thinking.

"Are you serious?" Baekhyun said. Yeah, he don't judge Mina for what she does with her body, that's Mina, but he know G-d judging him.

"It boils down to whether it's Islam or the cultures," she began to explain, "Your health and your mother's come first. That's why sick people don't fast on Ramadan. As for the whole 'sex before marriage' thing, look, the world is changing. Allah knows so, he told us that norms would change. People wear clothes of different fabric, some women wear dresses to their knees. You're not killing, or doing anything especially heinous. You're just providing for your family and having fun.

"Just because someone has sex, or drinks doesn't mean they're not as worthy as the next person. That's my take on it," she finished. "So what are you going to do?"

Baekhyun gave her (me?) a determined look. "I made my decision. Thank you."

Bilkis smiled again, washing a calm over him. "Then my job is done, for now."

* * *

"Baekhyun, you were gone for a long time," Mina commented. She was obviously feeling guilty, because she didn't crack a dirty joke.

"Don't feel bad, I overreacted. Also, I've made my decision." Baekhyun sat back on his pillow, staring at his cold noodles. "Um, I'll do it," he said.

Chanyeol exchanged looks with Mina, both equally shook.

"You deadass my guy?" Mina squealed. She scooted over to him and engulfed him into a hug, gratitude shining off her.

"I never done anything before, you know..." He trailed off softly, turning his head towards the ground.

"It's ok," she cooed, pinching his cheeks. "We'll teach you everything you need to know. Right Chanyeollie?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :* im pretty new to this platform so I literally don't know what I'm doing but flames, comments, ect ect is fully welcomed :)


	5. Chicken Noodle Soup Wit a Soda on Da Side

Times were simple.

Simpler than one would usually expect actually. They woke up, one sorer than the other of course, and laid down in silence. Chanyeol was gone by then, leaving behind an enclosed envelope and a note apologizing for his absence.

"What's inside?" Baekhyun inquired.

Mina didn't respond, eagerly ripping the envelope open. The orange scraps fell upon the bed, then the floor, making Baekhyun cringe at this disorderly mess. Triumphantly, she lifted up a black card and waved it.

"Unlimited," she whispered. Despite being momentarily distracted by her runny mascara, his ears perked up.

A razor sharp grin spread across Mina's face and she said, "Shopping time!"

She then hopped out the lofty bed in all her glory, making Baekhyun cover his eyes. He heard her feet pit-pat-pit-pat on the expensive heated wooded floors of the apartment, transitioning onto the marbled ones of the equally expensive master bathroom.

This was the first time Baekhyun had ever seen a truly domesticated Mina. His noona usually was not the doting type, very practical in her ways. But here she was, running him a bath. When he heard the water running, it intrigued him enough to ignore his aching bones to sit up and look.

Mina was basically halfway in the humongous tub, attempting to spread out bath salts. Her long legs kicked repeatedly to balance herself, then she sat herself upright on the floor. She shook her head a bit, blowing her now soaking wet hair out her face. Afterwards, she grabbed the big container, and poured a bountiful amount of what Baekhyun assumed to be bubbles in. She stood up to admire her work, looking mighty proud of herself. She turned to see if Baekhyun was fully awake, smiling to see he up and at 'em.

Abandoning the running tub, she skipped towards Baekhyun, holding out her hands. Confused as he was barely alive, he took them. She helped him towards the tub and all as he limped but essentially tossed him in.

"I'm going to use the other shower," she practically sang. Then she swiveled on her heel, and skipped away, her backside swaying seductively.

Baekhyun slowly immersed himself in the water, staring at the reflection of the devil across of him.

* * *

"I don't see the point of taking the bus when we can take one of his cars," Mina said loudly with a groan from the master closet.

"' _Make_ _the money, but don't let the money make you!'_ a wise woman once said," Baekhyun quoted.

Nevertheless Baekhyun followed her inside, holding his towel to himself firmly and almost effeminately. He held himself contained in one small square area, content with looking around himself at the amazing amount of clothes organized by color.

Mina on the other hand ran her hands against the smooth fabrics, selecting a simple silk button up. She held the shirt up to his body, as if measuring his frame. Apparently it satisfied her enough, and she tossed it to him.

Baekhyun stammered and Mina raised her eyebrows at him. "What else are you going to wear? Chanyeol won't mind you borrowing a few things just for today." Fair point, he had to admit. He submitted, begrudgingly pulling the shirt on and buttoning it up.

Mina snickered at his silence of defeat, then handing him a pair of black slacks before walking to what he presumed was her side of the closet.

At least he hoped it was, being that it was stocked with the latest femme fashions, but considering what he now knew of Mina and Chanyeol, they were a pretty unorthodox pairing, so who knows? It could also be that there would be a new development in store, revealing that they actually belonged to Chanyeol's uber secret mail order bride from Mongolia all along. All he did have to say though, was that in the case of it was being Mina's, it was pretty extensive for a seven month fling.

"Like it?" Mina asked with a giggle, noticing he was looking. "I'm finally a kept woman, like in the movies."

Baekhyun watched her dress with a frown. " _Finally_? You're so young..." Kinda like a secret mail order bride from Mongolia!

"Well, you're about to be a kept man," Mina pointed out absentmindedly but quite frankly. What a way with words, she has! "I'm sure after work Chanyeol will be excited to get you measured, and dedicate that third wall for your stuff."

Baekhyun hummed in thought, noticing there was indeed a third wall empty, complete with all sorts of hooks, hangers, and bare shelves. With this in mind, the secret Mongolian mail bride was looking a bit less plausible.

Mina then approached him. Now she had her fingers taking through his hair, attempting to fluff the limp, wet noodles.

"I have to ask, was our friend right about Chanyeol?" Baekhyun decided to venture out a bit and beg the question that had been on his mind since last night.

Mina removed her hands from his scalp, and pouted. She busied herself now with smoothing out the wrinkles on the shirt. "Luhan?" She crinkled her nose. Ah, she has juked him, let's see if she efficiently evades his question.

"Yes."

"About what?"

"About being so old and perverted that he begged you for another to..." He flushed. "You know."

"I know?" She teased with a giggle. "And you were there— did he seem old when he was—"

"Alright, alright." The burning on his face was getting too much to handle. He crossed his arms, effectively moving Mina's hands off him. This didn't stop Mina from just grabbing one of his long fingers and toying with it however, paralleling a cat playing with a yarn ball. He snatched his hand back and crossed his arms firmly once more, giving her as much as a pointed look as he could, causing her to drop hers.

"Look, it doesn't matter what he asked for, because at the end of the day I'm the one who makes him move, not visa versa. I just wanted you to collect your own bag. It was my plan from jump. Got it?" Ah, so Chanyeol's a simp. Sounds familiar.

Baekhyun nodded his head mutely. Mina hummed in satisfaction, even pecking his lips softly. She grabbed his hand, leading him out the closet.

"Let's hit the road before the next train leaves. Fuck, you better be glad we're downtown."

* * *

Mina latched onto him as they boarded their next bus. She leaned in and even sniffed him, announcing he smelt like Chanyeol.

"Not so close noona," Baekhyun said, hoping that didn't sound like begging, "People are looking."

"So, you're my best friend," was all Mina said, but enough to make his heart race. She leaned into him once more. He could bear the public impoliteness just for the next few minutes, as they only needed to go up a couple blocks.

Baekhyun leaned into to her, indulging himself just for a couple moments as the bus came to a screeching stop.

"Ooh bitches." Luhan whistled as soon as the doors opened, doing a tourné on releve before going to second arabesque on his roller skates. "The afterglow! We're loving it!"

"Oh shut up bitch," Mina said. She threw her arm around Luhan, then her other around Baekhyun. "I can't motherfucking stand yo ass."

"And what about it?" Luhan said. He then turned to Baekhyun, leaning over to look him square in the face. "So, BBH, how did you enjoy getting fucked in your ass? Do bottoms really deserve rights?"

"Oop!" Mina looked over her shoulder, and crackled at the other pedestrians looking at them as if they were absolutely crazy. "Let's get walking y'all." She said, adjusting her red scarf.

"Lemme change my shoes you nut." Luhan plopped right onto the sidewalk, yanking each skate off. He then exchanged them for suede pink heels much to Baekhyun's horror.

Baekhyun looked behind them, giving apologetic smiles and small bows. The strangers didn't seem receptive or too forgiving. Turning back to his friends, he casted them a dark look.

Finally Luhan stumbled up like a baby deer, then swooped back under Mina's arms. "Now, leggo."

As an unit, they were on the move in downtown Seoul. The second heartbeat of The United Republic. The city. In the true downtown, where a dozen pigs-ahem- _cops_ seemed to be on every street corner, harassing anyone they thought out of place. It was the playground of the Republic's elite. The cake eaters. Young bratty daughters hung on their daddies' arms begging for the next expensive item, or older women hanging on their daddies, and large frat friend groups galore. If the each individual hand dangling Mercedes keys didn't tell you they were assholes, it was definitely the cologne.

"Did you forget to douche?" Luhan suddenly asked with the same frantic energy someone would have when they suddenly remembered a deadline they had forgotten. "Actually, did anyone teach you to douche? Omigod, Baekhyun you _have_ to douche."

"Honestly, who told you this?" Baekhyun gave Mina an annoyed look. Mina at least had the decency to look guilty. She looked up to the sky. Wow, the clouds were so interesting. They always had been since they invented those fake ones in the rural factories. She wondered if Prince was right after all. Baekhyun nudged her, hard.

Mina sucked her teeth, giving it up. "I had to give him the play-by-play foo'. He's our BFF."

" _Play-by-play?_ " Baekhyun channeled his inner Souljia Boy for that one, looking mortified. "And how detailed was that?"

"Enough to know this fish here nor can that old perverted top couldn't teach you anything about douching."

Mina's response was a punch to the shoulder. "Who you calling fish, you degenerate!"

Baekhyun's eyebrow twitched comically. "Well, you're right because I honestly have no idea what douching is."

"Oh honey," Luhan said dryly.

"This is gross," Mina said, despite laughing.

"Well, don't do the nasty if you're not prepared to take care of yourself for the nasty. You know, like an actual adult," Luhan snapped. Luhan rubbed his nose, before breaking down and sharing a shit-eating grin. "Plus you never know Mina, with that weirdo pervo man, this might be useful information for you, if you ever let that oaf serenade you into taking it up the back-alley, that is."

"Ugh! Never that," Mina said. "Chanyeol'l be taking it up the back alley by me before he'll ever be doing it to me!"

Now Baekhyun was intrigued. "Where's this back alley you speak of?"

"Where do you think genius? Where Chanyeol drove up all in last night!" This comment drove Luhan and Mina in a laughing fit, barely moving the unit forward. Baekhyun scoffed, smacking his lips.

"Chanyeol didn't drive anywhere?" Baekhyun scratched the top of his head in faux-thought, before revealing his own shit-eating grin. "I'm not an idiot you haraamis. But honestly, what's a douche for?"

"So you don't shit on his dick," Luhan deadpanned, causing an elderly woman to nearly fall over.

Baekhyun blanched.

* * *

"This is what I imagined Park Avenue and 5th street in New York would be like!" Mina bellowed in the large department store, once more causing looks.

Baekhyun was off, a little on his own, fingering silk scarves, imagining them for his mother's hijab. He decided on one brown one, deciding that it would greatly compliment his mother's skin tone. Then he selected a red one as well, now opting to splurge for his mother.

"Are you sure it's unlimited?" Luhan was eyeing a Chanel messenger bag, Black with a gold chain. "The card I mean?"

"Yes, it's black my friend." Mina waved it in his face excitedly. "So buy anything you want, it's on us!"

Mina picked out several retro fits, ranging from cropped two-pieces to revealing dresses. Luhan opted for just an array of shoes and purses, thanking the gods for his small feet. Baekhyun only had the two scarves and a small tube of ruby red lipstick.

The clerk eyed them up very suspiciously, snatching the black card from Mina. She then closely inspected it, then turned back to the youngins. They ignored her, continuing their conversation to annoy the cashier.

"Luhan, your feet is so fucking small that every step you take is just a tip-toe-"

"Ahem."

The trio slowly looked up, each face showing confusion.

"This is for a Lee Mina?" The clerk said, easing a brow.

Wordlessly, Brown Lee Mina slid her school id towards her. That too, the clerk snatched up and eyed.

"Pretty young for a card like this aren't you?" She said.

"And what about it?" Came Luhan's reply. For good measure, he added a pair of random sunglasses to the pile. "It's in her name, she knows the pin, what's the hold up."

"Honestly," Mina enunciated clearly, imitating the Seoul satori in a high pitch tone flawlessly. "What's the hold up lady?" She repeated.

Begrudgingly, the clerk began to scan the items.

"I can't wait to eat after this, I'm absolutely famished from all this shopping. I have to recharge before we hit the next store!" Mina continued in the faux accent. She elbowed Luhan, now adding a random fur coat. "I'm thinking caviar!"

"The tears of the poor!" Luhan added, now copying her. They both together engaged in a shrieking fake hyena laugh, before turning to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun blinked. "Noodles."

Mina broke character, resetting back to her real laugh.

* * *

"You guys want to sleep at my house?" Luhan asked, analyzing the menu for the Korean BBQ. "It'll be just my mom though, just for a couple hours, she works the overnight shift at the gas station."

"I don't know, I've been saying I've been at your house for the pass two days," Mina said absentmindedly, too interested in the drink menu.

Luhan looked quizzically, reaching across the table to snatch the menu. Besides him, Baekhyun adjusted his bucket hat. Luhan's flutter his eyelashes in annoyance, making Mina lock eyes with him. "Ah, why wouldn't you mention that to me? You better hope Auntie doesn't ask my mom because she don't lie for nobody." At Mina's eyeroll, Luhan almost barked, eyes now big. "Girl—"

"I've been saying that I've been at Mina's house," Baekhyun mentioned, adjusting his bucket hat once more. Luhan slapped his hands, and he dropped them, deciding to let his cheeks rest on his fists. At this point, there was no stopping this conflict. Only just watch it crash and burn, then apologize to any onlookers for the causalities.

Luhan's eyes flickered back to him, then back to Mina, stupid look still plastered on his face.

"Why do you care? You'd just bitch," Mina said, coming to her wits end.

Baekhyun ticked, his head slightly jerking to the left.

"And, what about it? I'd still cover for you because I care about you, bitching aside, bitch." he added the insult as an afterthought to lighten the mood a little bit. "My question is, why don't you care about yourself? Don't half-ass covering your tracks. You claim you don't want us to tell on you, is that because you just wanna snitch on yourself and save us the trouble?"

Mina rolled her eyes once more, leaning back into her seat, her spine almost parallel to the floor. "Not this shit again," she said. "You've never even liked Chanyeol, even from the very beginning!" Her voice got a little bit shriek-y, higher pitched with the heavy but perfect enunciating, a key that she was almost to the point of no return. Baekhyun's heart rate began to pick up, and his hands began to inch up to cover his ears.

"Guys," he sighed heavily, to keep himself above the water levels that were rocking him back and forth. "Let's just drop it— _the very beginning?_ " He leaned forward, eyebrows knitted. His hands removed themselves from his face, now palms facing forwards.

Mina sighed heavily, now lying down directly on the seat full on. She didn't bother to dignify that with a response.

Luhan raised his hands up in mock defeat, giving Mina a pointed look as if he was saying _'This is exactly the type of shit I was talking about'_. Before he can even get the words out his mouth, the waiter comes. He gave a quick order— three lemonades, two pork dishes, and a bowl of plain noodles with no egg. Now, he finally lowered his arms, opting to play around with his nose ring. He then cleared his throat, once, twice, then three.

But it's too late. There's nothing but a pregnant pause.

Looking down at the menu he forgot to give up, he said, "Lee Mina. Byun Baekhyun. I love you both very dearly. I'm sorry for any discrepancies," he directed at Baekhyun. Then with a small swallowing of his pride, he says to Mina, "I'm sorry if my bitching gets aggy. Your behavior however gets very fucking aggy. You know that. I know that. We all know that. I'm sorry if it seems that I don't really care or whatever and I'm looking to just constantly rag on you or just cap but ma'am, I'm just looking out for you. Who else is going to, someone better with your sneaky ass." Mina frowned, but her lips start twitching. Then, for a millisecond, they share a small smile, but then Luhan gets serious again, maintaining eye contact.

"But this brand new behavior that's coming about, I don't like it and I'm not gonna tolerate it hun. Neither am I going to let Baekhyun tolerate it, or stand by watching you drag this poor boy up and down in whatever bullshit you got going on, now understand that. I wouldn't let him or anybody do you like that." He paused, as if letting the words soak in, marinate before he continues.

"So, I honestly don't know if it's your little precious Chanyeol or you need your fucking meds sorted out and re-balanced, but for gods sake Mina figure it out," with a flip of his hair he adds, "and we're all friends here. No more fucking half-truths or lies or story-tellin' or whatever the fuck, bottom line is I don't care about the circumstances or you feeling judged or whatever, we do not keep things from each other, anymore. From now on into the motherfucking future we'll all keep it on one thousand, fuck all the past shit."

He almost glares at the both of them evenly. "If somebody has something now, say it or forever hold your peace 'cos I'm not listening to old buried shit 50 years from now so... No? No objections? Good." He clasped his hands, welcoming the awkward heavy silence.

After what seems like an eternity of the trio just staring into space in different directions, the food arrives. Luhan thanks the waiter, sliding a twenty in his apron pocket, missing the look of shock and amusement the waiter gives him on the way out.

Mina side eyes him as she picks up her chopsticks. "I don't think you tip up here. At least not like that."

Baekhyun couldn't stop the snort that came out. He shyly covered his mouth, then said, "You probably made him think you were looking for a stripper or something."

Luhan busted out laughing, making the others join in with him. "Whelp, oops, that's my bad I guess."

Then more awkward silence.

"On Tuesday I see my psychiatrist," Mina piqued up softly.

"That's good," Baekhyun said, sneaking her a look of proudness.

"Might as well tell him that anti-psychotic is not doing anything for you—shit, sorry." Luhan side eyed Baekhyun playfully, who acts like he ain't just kick the shit outta Luhan. "...Good job Mina, I'm glad you're getting your shit together," he wolfs down some meat. "Not like I haven't been tell you forev—shit sorry, stop kicking me you bucket hat wearing piece of—"

"Lu to the Han!" Mina snapped her fingers in front of his face, stopping Luhan from joyfully drop kicking Baekhyun. She jerked her head to the left, and Luhan sees the gorgeous waiter from earlier.

He only winks, sliding a napkin with some motherfucking digits on it bay-bee then exits once more. That's all.

Mina and Baekhyun ooo'ed, nearly breaking the table by drumming on it so damn hard and Luhan nearly climbed on the booth to twerk in celebration. Thank god he ain't embarrass them like that because surely the waiter would've taken his number right back.

"Looks like this ain't the only meat I'm getting tonight!" Too late. He has brought dishonor on his entire family + cow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what it doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo show ya mans some luv! Tell me what works and what doesn't or what you liked and what you didn't plz n thx!


	6. Sunny Side Up!

Oh Sehun shifted through the mail as he walked slowly towards the front door of his modest house. As he shuffled through the pile, he instantly paused in his stride halfway towards his destination. Sehun just stared and stared at the envelope and the address on it even as a cool breeze went by and walked up his spine and the hot sun beamed on his neck.

He stayed that way for a moment until a flick to the forehead made his head snap up. In front of him was Wendy looking at him impatiently. She put out both of her hands out, palms up, shaking them dramatically side to side.

"What?" He signed back. Wendy shot him a look that closely resembled his mother, hands on hips and all. She shook her head around furiously, as if they were playing a childish game of charades.

"Hurry up and see if you got in, you idiot." She side-eyed him, looking bewildered. "How are you not hype for this dude? We're looking at the rest of your life." She shrugged at his indifference, then shot him finger guns as she walked backwards into the house.

Sehun scowled playfully as he followed her inside. He sucked his teeth, setting down the mail on the counter. He set out his hands, shaking them like a tambourine whilst his thumbs brushed each other with a frown. "No, not the rest of my life, just college." He gave her a pointed look.

Wendy scoffed, eyebrows lifting up. "Yeah, but to get a good job you have to at least have a Masters, and that's like a good six years of your life.. Then the rest of your life is dependent on those six years, so... Yeah, I say it's pretty frickin' important." She parroted that last part under her breath to herself, head tilting to the left quickly then righting itself.

Sehun tapped his ear. Wendy sighed heavily in response. With a light jump, she hopped onto the opposing counter from him and stared at him expectantly. She even made a point to open her eyes widely and lean in. Sehun mocked her, and they found themselves in a staring contest. Wendy was awfully stubborn because she didn't give in, even when her eyes watered and spasmed.

With a roll of his eyes, Sehun turned to the mail, and pulled out the single envelope from Seoul University. Slowly, he slid his pinkie finger across the flap and pulled the paper out with extreme concentration. He ignored the orange that Wendy threw at his head in impatience. With flair, he pulled the white letter open as if it was a scroll. He skimmed it lightly, face as impassive as ever.

Squirming in anticipation, Wendy hopped down from the counter and tumbled to the ground clumsily. Standing up ever so gracefully, she leaned over his shoulder to see for herself. As she comprehended what she read, she began to scream as she engulfed him in a back-breaking embrace.

"Sehun, Sehun, Se-HUN," she bellowed in his ear. He rubbed his right ear woefully. She making his hearing aid ring. At last, she released him, waving her hands in Sehun's face. "Full college ride, that's what I'm talking about!" She lifted her hands up for a high-five, and Sehun gave in, delivering with a poker face.

Wendy shimmied her shoulders at him. "Wait until your mom hears about this!" At this news, Sehun's face finally cracked, revealing an overwhelmingly adorable teethy grin. He rocked back and forth on his heels, fists banging into each other. A testament of the excitement he was trying to hide. Wendy leaned in, patting his cheeks. "Let's go show her," Wendy proposed softly, making Sehun nod. She took him by the hand and led him to the farthest bedroom in the house.

It was the quietest one, but Wendy doubted the woman inside would be asleep. Just to be sure though, she put her ear to the door, and now Sehun was the one who looked at her expectantly. With a nod, she opened the door and peeked in.

"Auntie Oh?" Wendy called. She opened the door a bit wider. The both of them stepped in the threshold. The woman in question didn't noticeably stir from her bed, or even make any acknowledgement to their presence. She blinked haphazardly, trying to get her eyes to better adjust to the complete absence of light inside the room. Her eyes focused in on the red digits of the clock next to Ms. Oh's bedside table. The numbers 2:09 PM seemed to blink back at her. She cleared her throat, nudging Sehun forward as she respectfully stayed by the door. "Sehun has something to show you," she said.

With that, Sehun scurried to his mother's bedside, tripping over several objects on the floor. He went to his knees, as Ms. Oh's bed was a mattress on the floor, and studied his mother's face. Ms. Oh's shiny brown eyes stared back at him, signaling she was awake after all. Still, he asked softly, "Mom, are y-you awake?" When no response came, he continued. "I made it into the school I wanted. A full scholarship and everything."

Finally Oh hummed, patting his hand gently. "That's great honey," she nearly croaked. It had been a while since she had left her room to eat or drink. She turned to her other side, pulling the covers closer to her. "But mommy's really tired right now, can you come back later?"

Sehun stood up, now alternating his hands in between rubbing his hands against his shorts and wringing them. "I know, mommy. But perhaps later can we go out to eat or something? I haven't seen you in a l-l-long time. Dad's check from the army came in today b-b-by the way. We can use that to get something nice, like some Japanese. That's your favorite isn't it?" Sehun paused his rambling and he waited for a couple beats. He decided to take a deep breath.

At no response, he went on and said, "I'm sorry for looking through your mail, I know you don't like that, but I just wanted to see. You know, if we could afford it before I asked." Again, no sound came from Ms. Oh. Sehun fidgeted. "Mommy, can you answer me please?"

Ms. Oh sighed heavily. The sound sounded like a thick rasp. "Just go away Sehun, I need to rest," she said, shattering her boy's heart to pieces. She must've knew that, because she turned to her other side as if she couldn't bare to meet his eyes. "You don't deserve a lousy mom like me anyway. Just take what you want and go have a good time with your friend."

"But I want to go have a good time with you, mommy," he quickly said. He gave Wendy an apologetic glance, then added "Sorry Wendy, it's just that-"

"No offense taken!" Wendy chirped. She giggled nervously. "None at all."

Sehun nodded, then turned back to his mother. "So c'mon, Mom. Let's go-"

"I'm really tired, Sehun," Ms. Oh said so quietly, Wendy almost couldn't hear it. Wendy wasn't even completely sure if Sehun was able to hear it.

"But you've been tired for the past two weeks," Sehun said quietly. "You were doing so good. But now I'm really worried about you this time. Who possibly needs that much sleep?"

"I'm really tired," Ms. Oh repeated. Wendy bit her lip, tapping her wrists against her ears aggressively as guilt twisted in her stomach like a serpent. This wasn't going to go well, and that was evident. It'd be all her fault.

"But mom," Sehun whined. "You can't do this again. You just can't. Please get up and at least, I-I-I don't know, take a shower and eat something. Please. I just want to have a good time with you. Please."

Ms. Oh went mute again, the covers now pulled tautly over her head. Sehun began to scratch at his head in frustration, biting back a groan. Wendy tiptoed towards Sehun, only a couple steps however.

"Sehun, let's just go-"

"I thought you were getting better, you promised me." Sehun yanked the covers off his mother. She just rolled herself in a tighter ball. He stepped back and nearly gagged. He forgot to take her to the bathroom last night.

"Get out of bed, mom, get up!" His voice cracked, and the sudden intake of air told everyone he was now crying. Sobbing in frustration, even. "Mom, I need you to get up and be happy for me, just this one time."

"Sehun," Wendy said with a whine, borderline begging. She bowed her head, and tugged at his arm. "Leave her be."

He scoffed, shaking off her arm. Sehun stormed out with the quickness, leaving Wendy to quickly follow after him. She spared Ms. Oh a parting look as she softly closed the door behind her.

* * *

"Is Sehun okay?" Wendy asked in a small voice. Sehun nodded in response. The girl in question was rocking back and forth as they sat in the grass. It was cool that Sehun lived by the lake. Looking at the ducks wander was the only thing that could calm Sehun's fits of rage, from a distance of course. Wendy didn't have that problem, the anger one not the duck one, but it was nice to look at the weird freaks of nature. Relaxing even.

Wendy tapped Sehun on the shoulder, and he looked at her. With a completely downcasted look, she placed her index finger on top of her thumb and flicked her spaced out hand at her forehead, then brought it down, resembling a child mimicking a turkey.

"Don't be, it's not your fault." He shook his head. "Should've known it'd happen again. Nothing ever changes with her."

Wendy pouted in sympathy, then rubbed his arm lightly. Sehun flinched away. Wendy took her hand back like it was hot fire. She opted to place them in her lap once more. God, it felt like she did everything wrong. She was just attempting to mirror how other people comforted their friends. Normal people.

"Don't beat yourself up about it, Sehun. It really seemed like things really were different with her. She was up and about for at least two weeks."

Sehun sighed heavily. "I just don't know what to do. There's no way I can leave her here alone. She'd waste away. She doesn't have the will to take care of herself."

We'll figure something out, was on the tips of Wendy's fingers but her cellphone buzzed on her hip. She put up a single finger, then reached inside her pocket and flipped it open.

Park Soo Young: my house in 10

She quickly typed out a response, and looked at Sehun apologetically. He rolled his eyes, waving her off. Wendy stood up hurriedly.

"Are you gonna be good?" She asked. "I don't have to go."

Sehun shrugged. "I know it's easier for you to pretend. To adapt."

Wendy tried to hide the hurt on her face as she walked away.

* * *

"Hi sister!" Sooyoung greeted, gifting the elder with a faux kiss to each cheek.

"Hi...Sooyoung," Wendy trailed off awkwardly. Sooyoung casted her an odd look at her voice. Regardless, Sooyoung opened the door wider and stepped back, wordlessly inviting Wendy in.

Where was a good place to put her eyes? Wendy wondered. Was direct eye contact harrowing and too much? She knew it was certainly too much for her. Wendy opted to zoom in on Sooyoung's poreless nose. Probably too intensely, because Sooyoung began to rub her nose carefully, leading Wendy to the living room.

"It's Joy now, just like how you're Wendy?" Joy reminded her, flinging herself on the couch.

"Er, right." Wendy nodded, awkwardly standing in the center of the room. So much for being able to pretend, adapt.

Again Joy gave her that odd look. "You can sit down, unnie."

Wendy nodded with perhaps too much vigor, and plopped down on the floor, like a German Shepard.

"Alrighty..." Joy scratched the back of her neck. "So..."

"Thanks for inviting me Soo—Joy," Wendy said earnestly. "Your house is pretty cool!"

"Thanks," Joy giggled. She was beginning to regret doing so.

"No problem." Wendy then of course, repeated it under her breath, then her head cocked left, then straight.

"Eh, Wendy," Joy said, pointing a Swarovski crystal clad acrylic nail at her. "Why do you do that thing with your head? You look like a doggie!" She mimicked Wendy dramatically while laughing.

"It's just my tic," Wendy explained quietly "Think of it like a habit. I can't really help it though."

"Oh," Joy hummed, teasing smile still planted on her face, now downturned. They drifted back to a silence. Uncomfortable? Awkward? Stiff? Wendy wasn't too sure, but when was she ever?

"Wendy?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you do that stuff with your makeup and hair?" At Wendy's look of heartbreak, Joy corrected herself, "it's not bad or anything but it's just a little weird. Nobody looks like that anymore."

Wendy now swelled with pride. "I like the 70's. It's my hyperfixation—special interest— at the moment. I like it a lot, even if it's really old. Like the movies, the music. I actually listen to The Mamas and The Papas all the time, even if they did do a lot of drugs and incest but—" Wendy took a deep breath and faltered, realizing she was very much so going off on a tangent. Her eyes became a bit wide, causing Joy to giggle.

"Well I like it, perhaps you should give me a makeover?"

* * *

"Swag!" Wendy said in English. "It looks sooooo good."

"I'll be the judge of that!" Joy snatched the mirror out her hand and peered at it closely. She made a bunch of goofy faces, and licked her teeth to make sure she didn't have any lipstick on them.

She looked completely altered, as if she became a different person. Her eyes were surrounded by black eyeliner that made her feel edgy, and it was stark contrast to the blush under her eyes. Her smooth blonde locks were now raunched up into a messy beehive.

"I like it, sister!" Joy said, lightly tapped Wendy's arm. Wendy beamed, tapping her arm as well. Definitely too hard, as Joy began to rub her arm, but she didn't say anything about it.

Hesitantly, Joy leaned in, sitting closer to Wendy. Wendy blinked in confusion. Was this something good girl friends did? Sehun was her friend, and he was very particular about being touched, and she wasn't really a fan either— but Sehun wasn't a girl. So he didn't really count. She didn't really have any experiences having any friends outside of him. She didn't even have any siblings, as her mother couldn't afford the fine to do so.

Experimentally, she copied Joy, leaning back into her.

Joy's central system went off, triggering a bundling of excitement in her stomach. Was this Joy's green light?

"Let's go to my room," Joy proposed. Wendy agreed, quickly getting to her feet. "Just leave all the makeup shit there, we'll get it later."

"Okay!"

Wendy allowed herself to be dragged to Joy's room. She didn't even have the chance to admire the pure pinky girly aesthetic frilly-ness of the room because Joy swung her on the bed. Wendy fell back with an audible 'oof'. When Wendy fell back, the bed seemed pushed back, water inside it rippling. A waterbed. Joy must be loaded!

"Can you spend the night? I'm going to be really bored here because my parents don't return for a couple nights."

Wendy nodded. "I suppose." Gee, nobody even has invited her over to their house unless it was some cruel prank, much less a sleepover! She hadn't texted or called her mom yet to confirm, but surely she'd say yes because her mom wouldn't let a possibility like this go by.

Joy grinned. "Well, let's change into pajamas. You can borrow some of mine. Do you need to take a bath?"

Wendy froze. What was the correct answer to this? "No...?"

"Me neither." Then right before her, Joy began to strip.

Two instincts fought inside Wendy. Would it be weird to keep her gaze, like make her seem like a predator? Or would it be even weirder to look away? Perhaps she was thinking too much into it.

With some type of hesitation, Wendy began to unbutton her own blouse. If they both undressed together at the same time, that would make it not weird right? Joy for one didn't seem to displeased, as she quickly kicked off her undergarments.

Now, Wendy wasn't one to sleep in her bra, but she wasn't one to sleep naked either, so why was—-

Oh.

Joy was now perched herself on top of Wendy in the time of a blink, gazing down on her.

"As a testament of our wholesome friendship," Joy began. "Let's feel eachother."

Wendy blinked. She pretty sure that was just gay.

"I don't think that's..."

"C'mon, Wendy, it's just something between us gal pals." Joy straddled her properly, pulling Wendy's sports bra over her head with her shirt.

"I don't think so." Wendy sat up, making Joy fall to the end of the bed, then rolled to the floor with a screech and a thud. Joy stood up, and crawled back onto the bed in a way she hoped seemed seductive.

"Why not, we're best friends aren't we?"

"Do you do that with your other friends like Taeyeon?"

Joy paused. "No..." she admitted.

Wendy threw her hands in the air. "So why-"

"Because, I was talking with one of the upperclassmen, Luhan, and he told me to experiment with someone trustworthy." She sat down now, twisting the ends of her hair carefully. A deep blush crawled up her chest to her face.

"Experiment," Wendy nearly barked. "So this wasn't because you wanted to be my friend, this was just some low risk type of thing?"

"No, unnie!" Joy grasped Wendy's wrists, eyes wide in desperation. "We're already friends! I've just been having these thoughts and I-I-I don't know what to do about them, and you know how Taeyeon is. I could never confide in someone like her." She tearfully released Wendy, sitting back. "Plus you're pretty so—ugh, I don't know why I just did that. I apologize."

"You can confide in me, I won't judge you or anything. But don't just, you know, attack me or anything." Wendy side eyed her. "Wait, you think I'm pretty?" Call her a bit vain, but nobody really had called her pretty before, besides her mother.

Joy nodded with a chuckle, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand. "Yes unnie, I do."

Wendy looked at the floor in awe. "I think you're pretty too."

"Thanks," Joy said dryly.

"If you would've came to me as a proper friend, I would've confided in you that I have those feelings too. But you can't just pounce on me without consent or try to coherence me into doing what you wanted me to do. That's not very cash money of you."

Joy bowed her head, utterly embarrassed. "I know, I'm so sorry. I just wanted to be cool about it and I just assumed..."

Wendy tsked. "Well you know what they say. Assuming makes an ass out of you and me. You gotta ask explicitly no matter what."

"Right."

"Right."

* * *

"Is this okay?" Wendy said between Joy's thighs.

Joy's eyes rolled into her skull. "Totally."


	7. Eggshells Baby!

The jazz music on the retro jukebox seemed to stop. The waitress quickly took a detour from her original beeline for the blue and white booth. Even the lights began to shimmer a level down.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

Chanyeol leaned back with a sigh. The booth seat seemed to make a loud sqeak noise like a deflating pool toy, much like his waning confidence on convincing Lee Brown Mina on this topic.

"Come on Lee, his family is a very important family in your upcoming field, and their dashing, bachelor son that's only a year older than you is talking tremendously good about you, god forbid," he said with an eye roll, "most girls your age will be throwing themselves at this opportunity."

Mina narrowed her eyes, her nose unintentionally wrinkling a bit. How cute, Chanyeol thought to himself.

"I don't care what rich fucks are conversating about me, Jongin is fucking weird, I have integrity," she said. Not cute, Chanyeol thought abruptly.

"Pretty ironic considering..." Baekhyun allowed himself to trail off, returning back to his pancakes after seeing Mina's glare.

"Yeah it is Byun," Chanyeol said pointedly. He leaned in a bit, waving his fork at Mina, saying, "and 'conversate' isn't a fucking word. It's converse. Care to remind me why I bother paying off your college tuition?"

"I'll remind you alright, smart ass. Consider the fact that I'm fu-"

Baekhyun began to loudly cough, spluttering, "Astrafiruallah," over her words. Mina turned to him and glared once more. At her look, he nervously scratched the back of his head. "We are in a public place, habibti," he said in a mildly defense tone, hands up in surrender.

Mina slowly turned away, rolling her eyes to the ceiling with a shake of her head. "Boy, fuck you. He's weird," she again empathized with wide eyes. Baekhyun scoffed in a little bit of disbelief.

"Oh, don't go sayin' he's weird, that's just being mean noona—"

"Like I give a flying fuck about being mean when the motherfucker is fuckin' weird-"

Chanyeol's eyes rolled up to the ceiling. What's up with young kids these days and attempting to insinuate things with such silly vocabulary?

Did 'weird' have the same definition with them as normal people? Jesus Christ, did weird mean a little bit peculiar or a fucking unstable criminal to these two? Are the degenerate actions this guy portrayed as lighthearted as liking pickles with peanut butter or as grotesque as some incel who beat up women that reject him in the nighttime? It was honestly confusing. A slippery slope, honestly.

"C'mon Mina, really? Weird though?"

"Yes Byun Baekhyun! Weird!" Mina said, stressing the last word a bit in a high pitch voice.

Baekhyun and Mina just sort of stared each other down blankly for a pause, then Baekhyun just shrugged, grabbing the syrup. "Ok," he caved. "But listen, I don't think Jongin is that weird." He poured a handsome amount on his food without as much as a blink, making Chanyeol eye it in disgust. "But," Baekhyun continued, "I will admit! He can be a little bit...pushy or even demanding. Maybe even a little bit entitled. Lord forgive me but it's kinda true."

Mina leaned forward in disbelief, total bafflement plastered on her features. "That weird?" Mina repeated. "Baekhyun you literally shook his hand and had a panic attack."

Baekhyun shrugged once more, chewing thoughtfully. "Well," he said, caught, "that doesn't have anything to do with you or this situation."

"Yes it do if you vibe-checking motherfuckers and they fail?" Mina said with her left eyebrow raised. "Especially when it literally directly conflicts with what you're saying right now?"

Chanyeol huffed, obviously not following. "Guys, I'm getting old, what the hell is this vibe-checking nonsense?"

There was a pause, and Mina covered her eyes with a grin, trying not to laugh. Mina took a deep breath. "Baekhyun thinks he's one of those physic dogs in those horror movies that bark at ghosts or bad spirits," she explained.

"Like in a horror movie?" Chanyeol repeated slowly, eyes darting in between the pair.

"Exactly!"

Chanyeol pursed his lips and leaned back into the noisy booth.

"Listen," Baekhyun said, corners of lips turning up, finding the humor in the situation besides the obvious irony no one around could see, "I never said that. Mina is just superstitious."

"No I'm not! You're the one who gets all hype about this energy transferring nonsense and hippie intuition heebie jeebie nonsense so-"

Baekhyun groaned loudly, now dismissing her words with a wave of his hand. "It's not nonsense noona, it's called thinslicing, and people trade energy all the time thank you very much—"

Chanyeol hummed thoughtfully as they began to childishly bicker. He sipped his glass of juice, then interjected with, "sounds like witchcraft to me."

Baekhyun gasped, placing a hand on his chest so dramatically you'd think he was joking. But he wasn't, he was serious as a heart attack. "Witchcraft? Shaaytan? In my home? I don't think so," Baekhyun said quite theatrically, drawing both of his hands in a 'finite' motion.

Mina placed her head in hands and leaned back. "Here he fucking go," she moaned.

"Listen," Baekhyun said, clapping his hands together for each syllable of the word, "I believe in science. Energy is science. Energy doesn't ever die, nor is it..."

Another waitress walked by their table, eyeing them strangely.

"Born, it just transfers..." Mina openly mocked him by his side.

"...but that dark magic stuff is real—I'm serious Chanyeol don't laugh—I've seen it and felt it. You just would not understand it if you haven't personally felt that energy before, and honestly I hope the both of you never do, or anyone for that matter. That's why I, personally, stay away from it. However, intuition is a divine gift from Allah that is bestowed on individuals. That's the difference. Definitely not witchcraft."

"Well, then that's even more reason we shouldn't go to a gala at this boy's house," Mina deadpanned. There was a pause, so she added, "and this is according to you by the way."

Baekhyun opened his mouth, but nothing came out. So he went back to eating his food. Mina looked back at Chanyeol triumphantly, and threw a bright shit-eating grin at him.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol said sharply, nearly whining. Whatever happened to bro-code?

"I mean." Baekhyun threw his hands up, "it was a pretty nasty vibe."

"This is an amazing opportunity for you guys to connect with other important people and build bridges with them," Chanyeol said in a sort of tone that made Mina instantly space out and imagine her elder nailing himself to a cross as he preached. "It's not what you know-"

"It's who you know," Mina and Baekhyun both repeated in a monotonous, bored voice.

Chanyeol blinked, but just as quick recovered. "You should give people a chance, especially when it benefits you," he quickly added, "and stop with all this bias and close mindedness." When he saw that Mina and Baekhyun's eyes were nearly glazed over, he said, "didn't Baekhyun also not like me at first glance either?"

Baekhyun slowly looked over to Mina, and she met his gaze. They both looked back to him, then their plates in unison, still not saying a single word. Before Chanyeol could reach some more, Baekhyun's head snapped up.

He shot Mina a sharp look of warning, uncharacteristically dark, muttering, "speak of the devil and he shall come."

Footsteps approached them and Mina inched her eyes up from the Oxford brown shoes, to the bland khaki shorts with white button up combo, to finally the smug face of Kim Jongin.

"Hi Kai," Mina said in a sickly polite voice, aliken to costumer service reps. She offered her classmate a half-hearted wave. "However did you know our location?" With this, she openly shot Chanyeol a harsh look. At least Chanyeol had the gall to look sheepish at this. Mina then slowly dragged her eyes back to Jongin, offering him a small, empty smile.

"Chanyeol told me you'd be here today."

"Oh," Baekhyun couldn't help but let out.

"I was hoping you could come to my parents Christmas charity gala," he said in a suggestive tone. At Mina's blank look, and the steely silence that followed, he offered, "and Byun can come too."

"How gracious." Mina turned back to her plate.

Baekhyun held back his laughter and asked, "what charity?"

"What?" Jongin blinked, caught off guard.

"What charity?" Baekhyun repeated slowly.

"Oh, cancer or some shit, I don't really know," Kai said, as if that fact wasn't obvious. He gave Mina a dazzling smile, pushing his gelled hair back. Mina only blinked slowly back in response. One eye at a time at that. At the awkward silence, he cleared his throat and said, "but who cares about that anyway? The real party will be after my old man and my mother go to bed. There's going to be a killer after party, just for the teenagers there. Maybe there you and I can get better acquainted."

Baekhyun raised his eyebrows and looked over to see Mina's response. There was no missing the innuendo there, even for newly ex-virgin (in every way) Byun Baekhyun. However, Mina simply said, "look, we may be the same color but I'm flyer than you, stop."

Jongin began to splutter, and Chanyeol kicked Mina hard in the shin. Mina blatantly tsked at him for this, and Baekhyun awkwardly coughed. Hot mess.

To be quite frank, it was funny to shade Jongin at first, but the guilt was starting to creep in for Baekhyun. Perhaps they had jumped too quick to judge the guy over a flimsy feeling, and everyone deserved to get the benefit of the doubt, or even be understood. At these thoughts, Baekhyun's mind spiraled into that rabbit hole.

Perhaps something had happened to Kai for him to be this insufferable. The dude was a heir to a billionaire company, and had no siblings, and probably raised by different maids all day. Nobody probably taught him these social cues. Plus, thinking of it, was Jongin actually being that annoying for inviting them to a rich people party? On the surface, despite his demeanor, it was pretty gracious of him. Was Baekhyun simply being inherently bias against him because Jongin was a male showing interest in Mina? Probably.

Bilkis' voice seemed to drift into his head, with a loud "NO". Was he going mad? He shook his head a little, reminiscent of a wet dog, to clear his thoughts.

"Sure," Baekhyun piqued, much to Chanyeol's surprise and Mina's utter dismay. Mina leaned in towards Baekhyun's ear, and Chanyeol could've swore a sweat-drop went down the side of the pianist face.

"Baekhyun," Mina growled under her breath in a very, warning tone. "What the actual fuck?" Baekhyun gave her an apologetic look, before offering a genuine polite smile to Jongin, who seemed completely over the moon. Thus, seemingly ignoring that whole exchange.

"Really? You'll come?" Kai bounced on his heels in such an adorable way that a tinkling laugh sounded from Baekhyun. Baekhyun was totally right to give Jongin a second chance after all, just look at the guy! "I mean, you don't even have to say anything else because you and Baekhyun are so," Jongin smashed his hands together excitedly, "tied to the hip together that if one says one thing, that means the other one means it too!"

"Oh, really?" Mina said dryly. "Is that so?"

Jongin nodded, now giving her a sincere grin, and not some greasy smirk. "That's what everyone says, at least." Unable to help himself, he ruffled the top of Mina's head. "Thanks for accepting my invitation, Lee, you won't regret it!" Jongin quickly said. He bowed towards Chanyeol, then scurried away.

"We're not becoming a quartet, are we?" Chanyeol teased as Jongin retreated, despite being on thin ice. "I don't think I'd be able to handle all that testosterone."

In the distance Jongin could be seen pumping his fist in the sky and jumping like an elf. Mina fixed Chanyeol with an even scowl, but it wasn't as heated as before. She resulted to toss a napkin at his face. "Shut up, stupid," she said quite harshly, despite looking at Jongin through the diner window with a thoughtful gaze.

Baekhyun couldn't help but pout a bit at Chanyeol's joke. Whether it was jealousy or the fact he still couldn't shake the bad feeling resting on his back and in the pit of his stomach, or maybe even both, he didn't really know. Despite this, thankfully, he had found enough sympathy and love within him to accept Jongin's invitation. He knew that Allah wanted him to be accepting of others and not judgmental. Mina's six month secret was a wake up call to that.

"Don't be so jealous Baekhyunnie," Chanyeol said in a joking tone, noting the frank crestfallen look on Baekhyun's face, "you're still number one in Mina's heart. I can't even get in there myself, no matter how many Prada bags I give her."

Mina's head snapped to Baekhyun, and thankfully now her eyes were warm. She gave him a lopsided smile, and said rather boisterously, "Baekhyunnie, he's right." She then leaned in and gave him a fat kiss on the cheek, leaving a loud red stain in her wake.

"Will you two stop calling me that?" Baekhyun grumbled, shyly rubbing the mark off his cheek. He glanced around, making sure no one in the half deserted diner seen such an appalling display of public affection.

"Don't be embarrassed jjing-jjingi," Chanyeol said, laughing heartily with Mina at Baekhyun's mortified expression.

"Why—, I'm—"

"Perhaps he calls you jjing-jjingi because when he's—" Baekhyun swatted at Mina, who was making very suggestive hand movements. The tips of Baekhyun's ears were red, and his entire face was flushed. His face went from a dusty rose to harlot red as Chanyeol mocked his stuttering.

"I am not anything of the sort!" Baekhyun whined in annoyance. "Yah! How could you two refer to me as something as demeaning and inaccurate as that—"

"You like it!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

* * *

A light moan fluttered out of Baekhyun's throat, as Mina pressed up hard against him. She kissed him hard, and it was nothing pretty as they were both kneeling on the leather back seats and the fact Chanyeol was weaving in and out of Seoul's crowded streets. It also didn't help that neither of them were on the midget side, so they were awkwardly crouched over like the hunchback of Notre Dame. Teeth knocked together clumsily as they attempted to deepen the kiss, and he clutched the hanger for dear life in one hand with the other weaved into the roots of Mina's curls.

Mina's long stiletto nails lightly inched up Baekhyun's torso and under his long sleeved shirt, hiking it up along the way as she lightly scratched him. She broke away from the kiss, breathing heavily.

"I love the way you smell," Mina said seriously, eyes big and round.

"The axe deodorant or that screwdriver I had earlier?" Baekhyun joked, but was halfway serious. He faintly heard Chanyeol snort from the front seat. Honestly, he failed to see why it was relevant, and he hadn't done anything particular different today. Unless—

That thought became fleeting as Mina dragged her hand down, then shoved a hand into his pants. Her hand was pretty warm.

"You want it?" She proposed, practically purred, with a bite of her bottom lip. A shiver ran up Baekhyun's spine, temporarily shutting off his frontal cortex. He nodded eagerly, and leaned down to resume making out. But again, she broke off the kiss to plant kisses up his neck. Baekhyun pleaded to her in every sickly sweet nickname he knew.

He then felt Mina smirk against his neck. She lightly nipped against his collar bones before shifting one knee on the seat and one foot firmly planted on the floor. She's wearing the red Pleasers he brought her. He had really nice taste in womens footwear apparently.

Mina grabbed each end of his jeans and pulled them down, and he was all too eager to assist her and kick them off with his drawers. Chanyeol then went over a speed bump, sending them both nearly in the air.

Them getting rocked by the Jeep roof didn't kill the mood though. Mina was stroking him, and not at all at a timid speed. She lined his stomach and hips with teasing kisses, and looked up expectantly. At this point her lipstick is smeared, and Baekhyun honestly thought that she looked the most beautiful she had ever seen him. She seemed to have an unearthly glow at this moment, and a buzzing energy especially when she sinked to her knees. Or maybe that's because she was about to give him some of the best brain he could ever comprehend. Who knows?

Lee fucking Mina maintained eye contact as she tentatively gave it a kiss, then gave a lick up his shaft, before she began to engulf him. Baekhyun breath hitched. His heart was beating out his chest, and he couldn't even find himself to be cautious of being so open in a moving car, and in front of Chanyeol. It's overwhelming, like he was being swallowed up by an apathetic ocean. Plus the windows were tinted so honestly who cares.

Baekhyun didn't bother hiding his little moans and whimpers, and Mina just becomes more enthusiastic with it, maneuvering with her mouth and hand. Perhaps he was jjingi-jjingi after all.

As Mina was spurred on when Baekhyun began to not-so-gently rock his hips, the front of her shirt was covered in her own drool. That was kindve gross. Despite this, all that spit just made it sloppier, and Baekhyun's hips began to stutter like a man with Tourette's.

"Habibti," Baekhyun murmured with his head knocked back. "I'm gonna-"

Mina hollowed her cheeks, before pulling away, still furiously pumping him. "Do it," she cooed casually, as if she was telling her best friend to splurge on an unnecessary expense.

Baekhyun finished all over Mina's visual, who was grinning ear to ear.

"That shit better not be on my leather seats," Chanyeol said somewhere on Earth, as Baekhyun was somewhere in the solar system. Probably Mars.

As Baekhyun calmed down his breathing, he opened his eyes to see a certain devious flint in her eyes.

"Mina," he caressed her face. "Are you manic?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, smut is not my forte. But hey, I tried! Thank u for reading mwah


	8. Of Silver Spoons and Golden Chopsticks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to Seulgi and Irene preparations for the Arts Corp visit. Flashfoward to Mina and Baekhyun wandering around a rich folk party and somehow finding themselves in trouble. 
> 
> "You're right," Taeyeon agreed with a neutral expression. "Btw, your foreign friend was looking for you, over by the staircase."
> 
> "Thank you," he said, pushing past her uncharacteristically rudely. He then paused, and looked back at Taeyeon. "Why'd you say that? You know Mina's not foreign." There was now a heavy weight in his stomach, and he felt extreme regret agreeing to even being there.
> 
> "Not her," Taeyeon said, now exasperated. She pointed behind him. "Isn't that a friend of yours? I mean, you do know all the weirdos."
> 
> "Baekhyun!" A familiar voice called. Realization seeped into his bones, as the implications washed over him like a ton of bricks. He turned sharply around to see Bilkis the jinn bouncing next to the staircase.

** Then. **

_Tourné_   
_Tourné_   
_Tourné_

Seulgi slowly follows the dancers around from her spot down below. Her eyes are captivated and dreamy, arms mimicking the movement but merely blocking.

Up above, a soft blue light shines on the stage, and Seulgi can't help but to softly smile. Her students are beautiful to her and this moment is perfect, even though for this specific Balanchine piece she didn't have as many female dancers. Or many dancers at all.

"Taeyeon!" Seulgi calls, walking up closer to the stage. Taeyeon's eyes narrow in on her as her dominant leg scoops to take her into the next spin. "You need to open your arms a bit more. Other than that, you're doing great sweetie!"

Taeyeon gives her a curt nod, her blank face not shifting. _It wouldn't help you to look a bit alive,_ Seulgi thinks, blanching. However, Taeyeon quickly takes the correction into consideration, instantly improving her form.

The ensemble of dancers transition to grand jetes, the formation shifts. Each dancer is poised with one arm raised; feet in first position parallel. The star of the show, Byun Baekhyun, breaks from the formation, gracefully looking around. He glides to the front, then extends his hand out to mimic the other dancers as the string music reaches a crescendo.

The dancers move behind him, stepping in adagio to exit. Another star enters the stage from the wings, Kim Jongin. He approaches Baekhyun's shoulder and taps it as Baekhyun's arms move to first position.

Despite having totally opposing personalities, upbringing, and technique, Jongin and Baekhyun are Seulgi's star pupils. Baekhyun is reserved, light, almost feminine artistry. Jongin is pure athleticism, each movement emits power, and he focuses on delivering a technical performance with intention. Seulgi is taking a risk by choosing these two for these roles, but she hopes that since Baekhyun is so passive, that the dynamic may work in favor of the piece and that they can create palatable chemistry.

"I have to say," a smooth voice says behind Seulgi, scaring the living daylights out of her, "I don't remember this being in _Serenade."_

"Irene," Seulgi greets with a scowl. "When have you ever be interested in ballet?"

Irene scoffs. She approaches her left shoulder and attempts to meet her gaze. Seulgi pointedly ignores it, keeping it on the stage. Irene speaks anyway.

"Ever since you shoved that George guy down my throat when we lived in the dorms together. _Hello_? Remember that? Ten years of that bullshit. I know this dance practically from front to back."

Seulgi rolls her eyes, focusing them on the stage. Irene moves a bit closer. After a few minutes of quiet hovering, she then plops down on the ground in ease, criss-crossed apple sauce. Even this she manages to do with some level of grace and nonchalantness, Seulgi notes.

"What's the point of offering me this job if you're going to be this cold to me?" Irene asks with a groan. Seulgi turns to give her a suspecting glance.

"You're right. I'm just a bit crabby," Seulgi says hesitantly. "But it doesn't change the fact that you constantly come here wasted all the time. And don't deny it, Heechul already told me," she quickly adds. _If anyone can smell Hennessy, it's him,_ she thinks with a bite.

"Hungover," Irene corrects with a wince.

"Really, Joohyun?" Seulgi now totally faces her, missing the commotion on stage.

"Oh, don't bust out the government name babe." Irene is now sulking a bit. "I'm trying."

"I'm not your babe," Seulgi says incredulously. "Irene you're 30–"

"Almost—"

"—Almost 30 my ass, you've been almost 30 for five years now." Seulgi now groans, because she didn't want to have this conversation yet again but she _was._ "You need to start figuring your shit out. I gave you this job so you finally could start acting like an _adult_."

"Finally?" Irene repeats with her eyebrows raised to the heavens.

"Well," Seulgi says, backtracking, "as of late you haven't."

Irene stares, then nods. "I can take that."

Seulgi tsks, and is ready to scold her some more when a loud _thud_ from above them is heard.

In the center stage Jongin and Baekhyun had began to waltz, then Jongin reached in to lift him. But as soon as Baekhyun lowered his hands to correct Jongin's grip, he fell to the ground gasping.

Seulgi is not sure what shes seeing, but she swears, that for a split second, Baekhyun is dragged by an invisible force. She blinks. Then she turns to Irene, who quickly matches her dumbfounded look. Turning back to the stage, none of the other dancers seemed to see that, as they were still planted to the ground instead of screaming for their lives.

"What the fuck," Irene breathes lowly. "You seen that shit?"

Seulgi ignores that, and the shiver up her spine, rushing to action. She hops onto the stage, completely ignoring the stairs and other safety protocol.

"Baekhyun?" Seulgi calls out as she approaches him, almost frightened to see up close what's wrong.

Baekhyun is on his ass, inching away from Jongin, crab style. His face seems to portray nothing but cold, unadulterated fear. Even with no clear indication of a threat, Seulgi feels some level of panic in her body by seeing that expression. She whips her head towards Jongin, but Jongin is merely staring at Baekhyun oddly. He meets Seulgi's gaze, he shoots her a look as if saying with his eyes, _get a load of this guy_ and _He's a nut._

Or maybe that was what Irene was muttering under her breath. When did she return to her shoulder? Seulgi swats at her.

"Miss Seulgi, it wasn't on purpose," Jongin splutters. "He just threw himself down."

" _Death_ ," Baekhyun says lowly. "Something is wrong with you. You're crazy. Stay away from me."

"Please can I not be partnered with the religious nut next time?" Jongin says with a whine, sending the group around them into a bit of giggles.

"Jongin!" Seulgi says sharply. "That's rude."

"I mean, sweetheart," Irene mutters into her ear. "He does seem a lil'..." she circles her index finger next to her head while whistling. Seulgi sends her a glare that seems more cute than scary, but Irene raises her hands up in mock defense nevertheless.

Seulgi lowers herself to her knees, and places a hand on his forehead. She snatches her hand back as if the action burned him.

Against her wishes and better judgement, she says, "Baekhyun, you need to rest and lay down."

"I _can't_ do it Seulgi." Baekhyun shakes his head furiously. "I'm out."

He scrambles to his feet and sprints. Taeyeon is close behind, followed by Mina and Luhan.

"Taeyeon, Lee Mina, Luhan!" She calls, her voice faltering with each name. She places her hand on top of her forehead, struggling to take a deep breath.

"Ah, so now everyone decides they want to be upset as well?" Irene says, yawning. "Just let the kid have his psychosis moment and let's go."

Seulgi turns to her, shaking her head. "Baekhyun has been here for years," she says with a hint of panic, "I've never seen him get like that before. I don't think he can preform this. I _really, really_ don't think so." At Irene's blank stare, she explains, "Baekhyun is a people pleaser. He'd never intentionally be a problem like this."

Irene furrows her brows, confusion colored on her features but nevertheless believing her. "Just replace him. I'm sure he's a good dancer but it's literally _just_ a school performance Kang—" her voice falters at Seulgi's face as it becomes more distressed as she speaks.

Seulgi bites her lips, eyes shining. "The Art corps are coming today."

* * *

** Now. **

Baekhyun hummed in thought. "You know, I think he actually took that _very_ well. Like, he didn't even bring it up when he saw us!" He crossed his legs, shifting under the awkward silence. "Doesn't look like he could kill someone either..."

Mina stared at him. "I'm not going," she said, grabbing her bag and flinging it over her shoulder.

"You're going to have to make _connection_ s Mina at some point," Chanyeol said lazily from on top of his California king. "Miss Irene said it best I think. It honestly seemed like a moment of psychosis on Baekhyun's part."

"You think?" Baekhyun asked honestly, pondering it a bit. All signs seemed to point to that being so, but with recent events, the line was getting a bit blurred.

Mina turned around, crossing her arms with a pout. "I don't want to make connections," she said with a whine. Nevertheless, she sat back down on the floor.

"You're going to thank me later for making you go," Chanyeol insisted, offering her a charming smile.

Mina simply turned back to face the mirror once more, peering so closely as if she'd fall in.

"Mina," Baekhyun said, switching gears, "did your letter from Brown come in?"

"Nope!" She replied with a roll of her eyes, leaning back from her position of inspecting her pores. "I'm going to kill myself if I didn't get in," she added in a pretty serious tone.

Baekhyun gasped and swatted her on the arm.

"If you can't go there you could just ask that Kai kid to ask his higher ups to let you in a different one," Chanyeol pointed out casually. "Brown isn't the be all end all. There's plenty of good colleges here."

"I need to go to Brown specifically though." Mina sighed, exasperated, "my mother always wanted to go, so now she wants me to. She's honestly sacrificed so much for this."

"Living vigorously through your kids whilst they do all the hard work, the all nighters preparing, ect," Chanyeol deadpanned. "Is that what we call sacrifices these days?"

Mina wrinkled her nose, half of her agreeing with him but the other half not appreciating him talking about her mother like that. "Issa long story my guy," Mina decided on saying, now applying foundation to her face.

"Oh, Ziwoo," Baekhyun whispered under his breath.

"You say somethin'?" Mina asked, now moving onto baking. Her look was threatening, but she did look a bit loony with her white eyelids and powdered face.

"Nothing," Baekhyun answered quietly.

Mina side eyed him for a moment, then turned back to the mirror. "Anyways... My mom is such a hard ass about my grades and shit like that because of Brown. I've gotten my ass beat plenty for this dumb ass school so my black ass better be in there next semester."

"Parents trying to live through their children is dumb," Chanyeol declared, staring up at the ceiling. "It only ruins them."

"True," Mina agreed.

"When has your mother been on you the hardest for this?" Chanyeol asked.

Both Mina and Baekhyun groaned, exchanging looks.

"Remember 7th grade?" Baekhyun said, sitting a bit straighter in the chair. "That had to be the hardest. I had to make dua for her everyday."

Mina pursed her lips, pausing in her work. "When it was announced I would have to go to Seoul Alternative? Hell yeah."

"What happened?" Curiosity bleed into the Chanyeol's voice. "I always hear rumors about that place, but honestly it seems fine to me. You guys have fancy art programs, decent teachers—" he paused. "Except Irene I guess. But math teachers are hard to come by nowadays and she's fine besides—"

"Her tendency to be drunk halfway through the lesson at 8 am?" Baekhyun flatlined.

"Well," Chanyeol shrugged.

Mina's sighed heavily, readying herself. Then she relayed the sad, sad story of Lee Brown Mina's transfer.

"So, unsurprisingly, I got suspended," Mina said. After seeing Chanyeol's face, she backtracked. "Not really, but they called me into the office. Said that this school wasn't right for me. It was this really prestigious school and whatnot. Really expensive. So that's their version of expulsion but nothing was official."

Mina looked down at her hands, inspecting the creases and cracks in her palm. "I would get in fights and shit. Disrupt class or whatever. It really wasn't my fault, you know how kids are, always starting stuff with the odd one out. Pick on the poor, dark girl.

"So it was decided that my only option was to go to Seoul Alternative High, aka the place they dump Seoul's misfits and basically the unwanted. Jokes on them though, because the entire school has been over performing since Seulgi came.

"Anyways, when my mom went ballistic. She pretty much thought I was doomed. She was really hostile about it. Not happy about it at all, very overbearingly supercilious when she spoke to me, saying shit like that I wasn't going to amount to much now. Everything was just like my dad to her. It didn't help we still had to pay the tuition to that other fuck ass school. Now her credit is ruined."

Chanyeol swung his legs over his bed, staring at her, looking like he had settled on something. "I can pay off all the debit," he said firmly.

"No," Mina declined flatly, making Chanyeol deflate. "You're not always going to be there to support me," she explained. "I shouldn't get used to it. Plus, that'll be asking for why too much even for me. It went to collections already anyway."

"It doesn't matter," He insisted. "How much Mina? And yours too Baekhyun."

Baekhyun scratched the back of his head. "I don't think you could even be allowed to take that much out at once," at Chanyeol's persistent look he continued, "Probably a million."

"A million?" Chanyeol repeated, voice a little shrill.

"My mom just recently got out the hospital so there's that, then the two decades our moms lived off credit cards, interest, all the gambling my dad did—"

Chanyeol held up his hand to stop Baekhyun's rambles. "It doesn't matter, I'll just have to pick up some extra work."

Baekhyun gave him a curious glance. "You're not a trust fund baby?"

"I am, but my bitch of a stepmom probably would make it a huge hassle to spend at once, even though it's my inheritance." He rolled just eyes to the ceiling. "But it shouldn't be a prob-"

"Whatever," Mina interjected, voice flat. "We should be heading out anyway."

And that was end of discussion-- for now.

* * *

**_Sometime later:_ **

Not even 10 minutes into the function and Chanyeol had already disappeared into the crowd of rich folk. The Seoul pair awkwardly stood to the side, intimidated by the flashy gold watches and mingling walking ads for custom made Valentino.

"We should go find him," Mina suggested, pulling him forward straight into the mass of elitist bodies. She snatched a filled-to-the-brim champagne flute off a butlers platter then proceeded to gulp it down in her own little Irene moment. As she brought the glass down from her mouth, she gagged. "This shit nasty as fuck."

"What are the likes of you doing here?"

Mina dropped his hand with an eye roll, and he immediately missed the comforting heat of it. "Fancy meeting you here _Taeyawn_."

"Baekhyun!" Taeyeon squealed with glee when she saw the shy teen behind Mina. "How are you?"

Baekhyun side eyed Mina with caution, knowing the girls' feelings about the other. "I'm...good-"

"He's fine, mind your business," Mina said curtly.

"He can speak for himself you know."

"I know fully well what's he capable doing, as I'm actually his friend. His best friend. Which, oddly enough, you are not considered to be. _Otherwise_ , you would fuck off, because newsflash buck tooth, he's _just not that into you._ "

"My teeth, with the rest of my face, i _s flawles_ s darling," Taeyeon replied coolly. "Along with a beautiful voice that even Kehlani adores. Can you even sing?" She chuckled, taking a small sip from her glass.

"That's funny, how I have no vocal talent and none of your fancy connections but it seems that we're in the same place doing the same shit! Funny how that works. How you feel?"

"I feel like you shouldn't compare what you don't _compete_. We don't do the same _anything_. We're from two different social classes. We _certainly_ don't have the same future. Plus," She edged closer to Mina's face. "I'm not a closet lesbian."

Mina raised an eyebrow at her. "That's really peculiar of you to say, considering that Baekhyun's my boyfriend." She flashed Taeyeon a shit-eating grin, and Taeyeon had no choice but to mirror her. "But since you're always on my dick, maybe you have something besides hate for me?"

Baekhyun couldn't help but to have a small smile. He was Mina's boyfriend? He didn't know that! But hey, he did a lot of crazy shit for and _to_ Mina, and he was finally a hoe getting chose. It's not much, but it's honest work.

Taeyeon's composure noticeably cracked. A slight red blush dusted her features and it wasn't from Anastasia Beverly Hills. "Never that. Besides, closeted homosexual characters who act homophobic is not only cliché but only another way for straight people to distant themselves from the same acts, insisting that only lgbt+ people can cause harm to themselves through self hate." She paused for dramatic effect, then added, "and its _really_ lazy writing. I simply would never!"

Mina blinked. "Well, if you ain't gay, you're a delusional whore with bitch-in-heat tendencies to boot."

Taeyeon glared. "Never that. Baekhyun is mine."

"Never that," Mina seethed.

"Are you guys just going to debate over me like I'm just not here-"

Mina shot him a look over her shoulder. The fuck he tryna mess up her groove for? "You know damn well you don't want this broad, regardless if Obama was on this delulu broad's debate team."

"Excuse me-" Taeyeon couldn't finish, for one of her minions, Joy, popped up to pull her away to somewhere else. When she tried to snatch her arm back, Joy gave her a knowing look.

"TT! Like, sound check is in five minutes and there's still a lot to do on the stage! Just leave these peasants alone this one time. Plus, Wendy fell off the stage and I think she cracked her..." Joy scratched the top of her head. " _Fibula_? Pelvis?"

Taeyeon gasped. "What the hell does she think she's doing? This is MY night!"

Joy stared in confusion. "I thought this night was for the children? The ones with cancer, so they can get good lacefronts?"

Taeyeon top lip curled. "Don't be fucking stupid Sooyoung."

They then scurried off, no doubt to the outside stage.

"Good riddance hoe," Mina had found another flute to knock back. She mulled on the taste for a bit, then said, "This is worse than Chanyeol's cum. Yup, definitely without a doubt, because you actually make effort to drink water."

"Oh my god." Baekhyun grabbed her from the shoulders and pushed her forward as people besides them stared their way. " _Astrafiruallah_." He was absolutely mortified. When would Mina get the memo that their fornication sessions were in between just him and her? And G-d. And maybe Bilkis the jinn. And sometimes Chanyeol, but that was only because he was often participating. Whatever, bottom line is, these random rich people shouldn't know anything of it!

They asked around the large grand hall, but Chanyeol or even Jongin at this point, was to be found. They kept walking aimlessly until they bumped into a familiar face.

"Hey Baekhyun hyung, and Mina noona." Mina squinted at his choice of words, _hold up bitch, you don't know me like that,_ were ringing in her head.

Oh Sehun. Messy hair, large nose, and a very distinct lisp. Baekhyun recognized him from his art classes. The younger boy was clearly talented, his artwork all abstract and captivating. Other things were captivating too, like when he bended over in front of Baekhyun.

He was clearly out of place now, dressed in a gray sweatsuit and some busted up sneakers. Mina and Baekhyun tried their best not to look down.

"What are you doing here?" Baekhyun asked politely, several different duas ringing in his head.

"I got lost," Sehun explained innocently. He started rubbing the back of head adorably in embarrassment, and Baekhyun started repeating the prayers faster under his breath.

"My nig- _dude,_ you live on the other side of the city over north, how the hell-"

Sehun tapped his ear.

"Oh," Mina breathed in fake mild understanding. It still didn't explain how he got so far—know what? That was between him and god and that was simply not her battle to fight. "Do you need help getting home? I can call you an uber?"

Sehun shook his head, offering an awkwardly cute smile adorned in braces. "I'm good. See you guys at school on Monday, comrades." And just like that, the pair was alone. Once again.

"This boring as fuck," Mina couldn't help but whine. "Like, what connections we making besides niggas we already know?"

"True," Baekhyun couldn't help but agree.

They arrived at some bar, and Mina ordered them two drinks, setting her very empty flute down. They accepted them respectfully, and Mina not so respectfully sipped it down at an alarming rate. Baekhyun side eyed her, but didn't question her as usual. Because usually she knew what she was doing and lead him, being the sightly oldest and smartest (in his opinion). She just knew more than him. More about life. The sun practically shined out Mina's ass in his eyes.

She eyed him carefully, taking his half empty drink too, probably not as slyly as she must've thought in her head. He didn't mind however. His head was already spinning, so he must be a lightweight.

"You wanna split up and see if we can find them?" Baekhyun suggested, even though the scaredy cat on the inside screamed in opposition.

"Sure."

* * *

"Mina!" A familiar voice called. Mina turned around, a sigh of relief leaving her.

"Jongin!" Mina greeted warmly for once. It was the first time she had seen a familiar yet friendly face. Since it was his party, it seemed comforting to see him. Plus, she was definitely buzzed.

"Sorry it it's like a snooze fest, the old people don't go away until 10," Jongin read her mind instantly.

Mina couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. "Fuck, it seems like I'm at a funeral. Everyone's halfway dead and so _serious_."

Jongin rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, it can be like that. I should've tried to find you sooner," he said, genuinely apologetic.

"It's aight, it's just been kind've boring," Mina waved him off. "But Chanyeol kind've ditched us, and that was kind've dick move."

Jongin nodded in agreement and they drifted into awkward silence. They weren't even looking at each other, and Mina decided to just listen to her surroundings to get over this weird feeling.

Lots of quiet, polite chatter. Footsteps on grass. Then, a slow ballad with trap undertones had came on over the speaker settings, and Taeyeon was softly warming up in the microphone.

" _yeah, it's true, I'm stuck in the loop_  
 ** _Losing_** ** _control_** _, I can't get over_  
 _In this void, I can't be sober..."_

The music switches up, and Mina can hear some chick named Wendy, who apparently didn't have a broken fibula after all, and Joy harmonizing.

_"There's a rose in Spanish Harlem,_   
_A red rose up in Spanish Harlem_   
_It is a special one, it can never see the sun..."_

The music slowly drifted out of Mina's awareness as she chuckled to herself. Taeyeon was a huge, skinny bitch and her old people music choices were fucking weird, but that huge skinny bitch could hold a note. Dumb and Dumber as well, she guessed.

"Wanna slow dance?" Jongin proposed in a joking tone, but his face seemed hopeful. Mina gave him a half smile, and offered him her hands. This time, since she was feeling good, she would indulge him.

"Of course," she said simply.

As they swayed lightly, with the other old people there, Jongin seemed to gaze down on her with a look she couldn't help but to notice but not quite understand. Actually, he looked pretty enamored with her, and she started to feel inkling of guilt. Which was surprising to even her, because who knew she felt such things.

"So... My dad's heard of you, and I showed him all the class posts. He thinks you're like a chemistry prodigy genius, which is true, but he's even asking why I can't be more like you, so slow down!"

They chuckled, and Jongin continued on. "He really wants to take you under his wing and invite you to all the dinners with the board of directors—"

"Jongin—" Mina attempted to interject in.

"Listen, Lee, I don't wanna ' _ride the white horse'_ , brown horse, black horse—," Jongin began to stutter at the look on Mina's face. "Look, I just... want you to know I'm not in it for a fetish. I just honestly, truly think you're really dope."

Mina was at a loss for words. "Jongin we're from two different worlds. We don't even have anything in common."

"I don't like capitalists too. I wanna redistribute the...wealth! We both like baseball!We both are bad at piques!" _I'm bad at everything in ballet though,_ Mina thought with a roll of her eyes. "I just want you to give me a chance. Please?"

"Jongin," she said regretfully. "The reason why I haven't been giving you a chance is because—"

"My attitude. Chanyeol clued me in. Mina, I can change that—"

"Jesus fucking Christ let me fucking finish," Mina said softly. "I'm in a complicated, _committed_ situation. And before you argue me down," she looked around and lowered her voice, "I'm fucking Chanyeol."

"Wow..." Jongin whispered, bringing their swaying to a stop. "So you're into old guys?"

Mina shifted from foot to foot. "Jongin, he's literally like, 24."

"He probably shits himself Mina." Oh god, he's already starting to sniff.

"Hopefully not," Mina said. "As he is 24."

"Do you like him?" He asked tearfully. "Like, actually?"

This made her pause. She thought about it for a bit, then admitted, "Yes. I like him a lot actually."

Jongin nodded, letting her go. "But Chanyeol said you were single."

Mina winced. "Yeah. I don't know why he said that, but I can't fuck around with your emotions like that to get ahead, Jongin. Hopefully we can be real friends?"

Jongin didn't respond at first, just looking sullen. But eventually he nodded, and embraced Mina in a quick but suffocating embrace. Then, he dipped, leaving Mina outside.

_"There's a rose in Spanish Harlem..."_

* * *

"There you are Mina," Chanyeol sighed heavily with relief. "Are you okay? Where have you've been?"

Mina replied something incoherent as Chanyeol lifted her up into his arms. He considered carrying her bridal style, but decided to just haul her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Baekhyun and I've been looking for you for ages. Split up like Scooby doo and everything," she scolded, patting his shoulder.

Chanyeol hummed in response, and Mina felt him going up stairs. In the background, guitars revved and fireworks popped off in the sky.

" _Don't stop me now_  
 _I'm having such a good time_  
 _I'm having a ball"_

"Where am I going?" Mina slurred, closing her eyes as he walked.

"I'm going to lay you down to sleep."

" _I never sleep_ ," she muttered into his shoulder. " _Because sleep is the cousin of death_."

"Noted," he said despite not knowing much English. He opened up the first door he saw, to a master bedroom, and set her down softly. Tucking her in to her chin, he brushed the hair spraying from her bun out her face. "I'm going to go get Baekhyun so we can leave. My business is dealt with anyway, and hopefully yours is too. Stay here and rest alright? Kai is going to check in on you if I take too long."

"Okay Chanyeollie," she yawned. Chanyeol softly half-smiled, the corners turning up and making his dimple more prominent. Then he exited, shutting off the light.

Mina blinked, then shifted herself into a conformable position. She hummed for a while, until she finally drifted to an inconsistent light sleep.

The door that was left slightly ajar snapped back closed. That made her break out of her sleep with the quickness. Something creeped forward and finally halted in front of the bed. Mina attempted to open her eyes, but found she couldn't. She couldn't move any part of her body. As her anxiety kicked in, she quickly found out she couldn't even scream.

A hand touched her arm, and finally she could open her eyes. Slowly, she focused in on a very pale male standing beside her. All she could do was stare back. She was paralyzed.

The very pale male didn't have definite features except for sleek thick black hair on top of his head, Even though she couldn't even really see his face, he seemed to grin happily at her. That made her anxiety worse. She willed her fingers or toes to move, but all that did was feel like she was tearing herself apart.

"Mina?" Out the corner of her eye, she saw Kai, who slinked in the room. "I've come to check up in you." He was rubbing his nose and sniffing, looking crazed. He obviously wasn't sober, and that made her wonder why Chanyeol would send him of all people to check in on her. Perhaps he wasn't like this when Chanyeol asked him to. She refused to believe that he was _that_ dumb.

Kai breezed right pass whatever the fuck was standing next to the bed and sat next to her. Her sight was fixed on the other side of the area, so she couldn't see what he was going to do.

"Why won't you give me a chance?" He whined childishly, and if Mina wasn't in her current state, she would've raised an eyebrow. On the good side, at least now she could move her fingers. 

Jongin continued to rant to himself and her comatose body, and shifted to turn her off her side to her back. Her eyes snapped closed, before realizing the room was basically pitch black anyway. Warning sirens and red flags immediately went off in her head. She started to panic even more, her eyes now moving frantically from his baseball collection of signed bats and anti Taiwan posters by the room door to the other wall.

Hesitantly, he sat up. "Are you awake?" He asked quietly, and she could only blink in the darkness in response. Since she didn't say anything, he slowly straddled her. The warning sirens went off even louder, and she prayed that either Baekhyun or Chanyeol would come upstairs soon, but that seemed improbable. Jongin house was huge, basically a mansion, it would take forever for the two dummies to find each other. Mina closed her eyes again tightly, mentally prepping herself for whatever was going to come next. What she wasn't expecting however, was for Jongin to wrap his hands tightly around her throat but not squeeze. In her mind, all she could think was, _what the fuck._

"Lee Mina," he said tearfully. Again, with the crybaby antics. "What does Chanyeol have that I don't? I'm tall. I have a trust fund. I just keep trying and trying, and you keep denying me. If you just tried, if you were a good person, you could love me." He angrily tightened his grip, quickly cutting off her air supply.

The human desire to breathe must've snapped her body out of sleep paralysis, because soon it immediately sprung into action. Her hands flailed, scratching at his face, so he began to slam her violently into the bed and sit on her legs.

 _This is it, I'm going to die._ She thought to herself as spots danced in front of her eyes.

* * *

"Taeyeon, I really gotta go see where the people who I came with are," Baekhyun pleaded to the blonde. It had been nearly an hour since he last saw Mina, and at least two since Chanyeol and that worried him greatly. It was around 10 pm or so and he honestly was ready for bed anyway. "And you should go back on stage, you know with Wendy's... fibula, and all. And honestly, Sehun's kinda tipsy and isn't on key. Like at all."

 _"I wanna make a supersonic woman_ _of_ _you! Hey!"_ Sehun's voice drifted into the lobby on que.

"You're right," Taeyeon agreed with a neutral expression. "Btw, your _foreign_ friend was looking for you, over by the staircase."

"Thank you," he said, pushing past her uncharacteristically rudely. He then paused, and looked back at Taeyeon. "Why'd you say that? You know Mina's not foreign." There was now a heavy weight in his stomach, and he felt extreme regret agreeing to even being there.

"Not her," Taeyeon said, now exasperated. She pointed behind him. "Isn't that a friend of yours? I mean, you _do_ know all the weirdos."

"Baekhyun!" A familiar voice called. Realization seeped into his bones, as the implications washed over him like a ton of bricks. He turned sharply around to see Bilkis the jinn bouncing next to the staircase. "She's upstairs in the room with all the baseball shit." She quickly ran over to him, and grasped his arm tightly, effectively dragging him away from Taeyeon. "She's in trouble. You've got to go _now."_

"What?" He squeaked, then leaped up the stairs, two at a time. He kicked the first door he saw open and flipped on the light. "Noona!"

There on the bed was Mina, limp, while Kai struck her repeatedly. Thinking fast, he grabbed the nearest thing next to him, a metal bat, and swung it directly at the side of Kai's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment I'd love feedback. Also, still looking for a beta reader as u can see shits kinda fucked up in the grammar department :* gracias


	9. Survival of the Fittest Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions run high in Seoul Alternative High, landing a peculiar group of students in hot water with administrators. 
> 
> "By her side was Seoul Alternative High's biggest donor, besides the United Republic of the Korea's art corps of course. This guy was the reason why they had new marley for the dance floors, pianos to play, and doors on the bathrooms. Out the corner of her eye, she gauged his reaction. He was just coolly strutting towards the chaotic scene, probably wondering if he could get a refund."

No matter what anyone says; there's some type of universal high school experience. No matter if you were on top of the food chain or the bottom...Bitches hatin'. Hoes fightin'. The social hierarchy. Teachers that were clearly only there for a paycheck. Teachers that thought this shit was Freedom Writers. Authority figures that talked down on students just because they were older, and handed out impartial punishments just to prove they had power over others. Dudes vapin' fruity tootie nicotine in the bathroom whilst you're tryna take a shit.

You get the picture. School is _ghetto_ , no matter if it's public, private, or art hoe charter—but rarely is this correctly conveyed in media. You know the type of Riverdale shit. Yeah, we've all seen the poreless 30 year old characters written by some old geezer on our screens. Hyping up the highschool experience like shit was fun. But one thing that remains factual in them is the concept of betrayal. Of an antagonist.

In every typical high school story though, this social alpha antagonist was almost always box blonde, bitchy, and flanked by two copy cats. What does this antagonist do exactly, besides adding nothing of substance to the plot? Be insecure, bug the story's protagonist, and convince the audience that _no,_ the protagonist is not bland and quite frankly, mad boring. There's only so far that miss fancy fingernails, shimmy shimmy lipgloss Barbie can go.

If you're lucky, they might even be victims that are simply just misrepresented and misunderstood. Taeyeon however, clearly defied these stereotypes.

"Hey Lee," Taeyeon called, her shoes worth millions of won clacking on the cracked tiles. "This bitchy blonde popular chick might just steal your man."

"Get a fill in first you big toothed whore," Mina scoffed, pausing in her stride to her next class, AP Chemistry. Dusting the lint of the hall closet off her, she resumed walking.

"Wow," Taeyeon pursed her lips, putting a hand on her hip, black Chanel bag swinging by its gold chain of course. "Such slander. I got these done this morning. I know you wouldn't be able to relate though."

Click clack, click clack. Taeyeon, flanked by two L'Oréal 613 bobble-headed minions, was clearly now following her. Mina's top lip curled in indignation. She attempted to mask her face with indifference, stopping her stride. She slowly turned her head to face Taeyeon head on with a fake smile. Taeyeon mirrored her, even upping the ante with a mocking wave. It was pretty obvious that Taeyeon was attempting to wind her up per usual—this was evident to even hot head Mina, who often searched for a reason to pop off. How indulging would it be to crack her botched nose?

Taking a deep breath to clear her thoughts, Mina resumed walking once more, this time a bit faster. Taeyeon only followed suit.

"Unnie, why are you ignoring me?" Taeyeon asked with a pout. "We were best friends, weren't we? Doesn't that count for something?"

" _Tch_." Mina bit the bait with a scoff. "We were never best anything, much less friends. You don't know jack shit about me."

Taeyeon snickered. "But I know enough to know that Mina's not even your real, _government_ name."

Mina glowered. "Mina is my name not only because I said so, but because it was bestowed on me by my mother. Thus, it being my real name. I know you can't relate, as your mother can't even bestow the amount of love she has for coke onto you. Must be tough huh?"

"Yikes," Wendy said under her breath. "And I thought that breaking my pelvis was below the belt."

"Girl," Joy replied.

Taeyeon shot them both a short look of contempt, before rounding on Mina. "Is that the way to talk to your sunbae, you half-breed foreigner?"

Mina rolled her eyes with a biting laugh. "Don't know, didn't ask, plus you're white. I'm a half-breed foreigner anyways, right? So why would I care about stupid honor rules here?" Before Taeyeon could give a snarky reply, Mina held up her hand, eyebrows knitted together in annoyance.

"Look, you bobble head ass bitch," Mina cleared her throat, clapping her hands together. Nervously, she glanced at the clock. This was her half hour break and she used it to go over notes with her teacher. She really didn't have the patience for this today. "I got shit to do. Not everyone's mom can pay for exclusive tutors after school, so I have to utilize my time at _school_ instead of pissing it off like you do because you have Mommy's money to lay back on. Comprehend?"

Silence was the only response. With that being said, Mina began to walk off with a shake of her head.

"Yeah, of course since I fired her," Taeyeon said airily with an hair flip. Joy and Wendy exchanged looks with a gasp.

Mina paused in her stride, weighing her options. Fight, get sent to the office, possibly get marked down and detention, or walk away and salvage her now 20 minute break? Decisions, decisions.

Taeyeon, seeing her pause as weakness, continued to taunt her. "Yeah! That's right! Walk away to your umma and lions. Matter of fact foreigner, back to Africa!" Her clones high fived her.

"Good job Taeyeon," Wendy cheered, blowing a bubble with her gum, despite the heavy ban enforced. " _Swag_!"

"You totally slayed her!" Joy encouraged next, blowing a colorful bubble of her own.

Mina slowly turned around, cracking her knuckles. "You know, Taeyeon, I owe your buck toothed ass an asswhooping."

" _Hmpth_! Is that so?" Taeyeon squinted, backing away at a faster pace. Despite the obvious fear, she began to chuckle obnoxiously. "What, you can dish it but can't take it? Do words from Lil' ole me rile you up that bad? I don't know I could crawl under your skin like that."

"Bitch, run me my ones!" Mina ran, then swung one hand from behind her back. It was something truly out of an anime.

" _Ooo_ , somebody chewing gum," Minseok, the student who nobody knew how old he really was, hollered from the classroom across from the fight.

"Who chewing gum?" Heechul, the estranged Korean literature teacher peeped out of his classroom. He never noticed much. Or anything really. Certainly not the fact students called him by his first name, or much more important things, like fighting. One thing he did noticed? Gum chewing. He hated it. God were these Gen Z uncouth.

"Bitch shut up, I'm trying to record the fight," Jongdae, the messiest person alive besides Kai (Isn't Kai—nvm), shoved him away from the door, opened it, and walked through. Pulling out his phone, he crouched down, beginning to record.

"Don't play with me hoe, play with yo kid!" Heechul scolded, throwing a ruler at the student.

Jongdae sucked his teeth and he dodged the object. "Yah! You know I ain't knock that hoe up, she lying foo'. I wrap my shit up, period. Why don't you hop off your high horse on the Lolita train and write a letter to that Japanese broad in prison?"

Heechul stood up quickly, knocking his chair to the ground. "Don't talk about Momo like that!"

"Oh yeah Mina?" Minseok yelled. "Taeyeon said you wasn't about _shit_ yesterday."

"Is-" _Slap._ "That-" _Slap._ "So?" By this time Mina had Taeyeon by her blonde locks and was popping her all upside her head. Just whooping her ass. "Dumb bitch. Why don't you put that energy to make sure your nasty roots get touched? Be about that."

"West side! Gang gang gang!" Yixing, the old nigga who nobody truly knew, said whilst throwing up gang signs. This man truly emerged from the shadows like this was an installment of Trapped In The Closet!

"But you're from China," Minseok pointed out. He scratched his head in confusion. "How that work?"

"Seulgi! They're chewing gum!" Heechul announced loudly into the hallway. "I can't take this."

"Somebody call Byun Baekhyun down to third floor," Seulgi, the young yet overworked AP, worriedly said into her walki talki. After she heard the reply, she recoiled in shock. "No, _I'm not breaking them up_ , remember last time? She only listens to Byun." She hurriedly bowed to Heechul, then continued to walk towards the altercation with anxiety. By her side was Seoul Alternative High's biggest donor, besides the United Republic of the Korea's art corps of course. This guy was the reason why they had new marley for the dance floors, pianos to play, and doors on the bathrooms. Out the corner of her eye, she gauged his reaction. He was just coolly strutting towards the chaotic scene, probably wondering if he could get a refund.

Seulgi was swift yet kind. She thought letting the students call her by her first name would bring a more friendly space to the school grounds. When she was first hired two years ago, she thought the school board was pulling her leg about the students destructive and wild nature. She of course, was wrong. Dead wrong. She had been the one who was naive enough to think helping at risk children were easy to control. It looked good on paper, in conversation, morally! Mrs. Frizzle made it seem easy.

The donor turned to Seulgi, in pure mortification as the scene before them intensified as more students ran out of classrooms fighting. "Is it like this everyday?" He asked, uncertain if he wanted the answer.

" _Hmm_ , interesting question there," Seulgi stalled with a hum, "Not _really_. Used to be until I made a couple of changes. Now, it's mostly Mondays and Fridays. Don't intervene and try to break it up unless you can fight, I learned that the hard way," She gave a slight chuckle, a nervous smile really, and suddenly the donor noticed how her second front tooth was chipped in half. He blanched.

"I'm right here Miss Seulgi," Baekhyun said, hopping out of the hallway closet. His eyes widened, and his mouth went dry at the scene before him.

Seulgi and the donor paused. "Why were you in the-"

"Ohh, teacher, about that. I saw Mina and Baekhyun-" Mina interrupted him by throwing Taeyeon down and swinging to Minseok's left cheek.

"Mina, no," Baekhyun grabbed her from the waist, attempting to pull her away.

"I got this ancient nigga by his frontal," Mina announced, tugging at said head.

"Leave Minseok oppa alone!" Joy shouted, jumping on Baekhyun's back. He then proceeded to spazz out, swinging her around like a carousel as he attempted to buck her off.

Sehun, the kid who just wanted to hurry and graduate, walked in on the scene. Taking one look around, he turned down his hearing aids, and kept waking to his next class. This was clearly none of his business. However, fate had different plans, as Jongdae bumped into him while trying to capture the absolute mosh pit of a hallway on camera. This caused Sehun to misinterpret the situation, and in his confusion, to start stomping on Jongdae.

The donor, Park Chanyeol, cleared his throat loudly, causing most of the students to clear out the hallway like roaches when you turn the light on. He adjusted his expensive work suit as he set his intense eyes on Mina. Feeling a smoldering gaze at the back of her head, she gulped, refusing to look up. Truly a lover for the K-drama...dramatics.

Mina paused in her current activity of beating several people up and looked up. Even as he bent down and had a short exchange with Seulgi, he still had his eyes focused in on the aspiring chemist. She began to blush, and then she let go of her victims, backing away.

"Welcome to Seoul Alternative High," Baekhyun muttered. This was actually kind've embarrassing.

"This shit is very embarrassing," Irene crackled from somewhere in her classroom. She entered, leaning on her door frame with a look that had nothing short of amusement. "If you fucks get the school defunded by acting like birds, thus shortening my check, everybody gonna get it!"

Seulgi winced. "Thanks... for those inspiring words Bae."

"..Anything for you, _babe."_

Seulgi slowly raised her hands to her face in shame.

Chanyeol cleared his throat loudly once more as the bell rang.

"Everyone in this hallway, in the principle office. Now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading kings n kweens pls comment and tell me what u think :*


	10. Survival of Fittest Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 students at odds after a mini riot, locked in a small classroom. But their individual beefs don't compare to the absolute shitstorm yet to come when they stumble upon a school secret hidden in the basement. Will this tragedy get these students to ban together?
> 
> "That's why I'm glad my mama circumcised me," Minseok announced proudly. "Fuck bodily autonomy, ain't no confusion about what's going on down there! Nothing but just the package, rag, and some soap. No extra steps."
> 
> "What," Luhan said.

It all started with a rivalry an decade old...

 _"My mother says that all Africans are dirty and raise lions," Taeyeon randomly said, stacking her blocks on the reading carpet next to her 'best friend' Mina. Mina shot her a look but said nothing, stacking blocks of her own. Taeyeon continued_ , _going on to say: "Is it true you raised lions?"_

_"Taeyeon, you've seen my house." Mina gave her serious side eye. "Where would we have room to put a lion?" Taeyeon always was milly mouth with her despite being 'best friends'. Usually, Mina would ignore her and just continue to do whatever she was doing._

_"Are you sure? You're black like an African," Taeyeon pushed, touching her arm then patting her hair. "And your hair is like an African too."_

_"Taeyeon!" Mina said sharply. "I'm not African. I've never even been there."_

_"Do you know of African music?" Joy, Taeyeon's friend (who Mina personally believed to be as dumb as a box of rocks) asked, clapping excitingly._

_"In Canada there is Africans like you too," Wendy tapped her chin thoughtfully. "They speak_ English."

_"They speak what?" Taeyeon, Mina, and Joy chorused._

"English, _" Wendy pronounced again perfectly, blinking profusely._

_"What?" The three asked in unison once more, squinting in confusion._

_"I said,_ in Canada they speak English, oh, _in Canada they speak English," Wendy repeated in an heavier accent, face twisted in frustration._

_"Oh, I'm sorry Wendy, I don't know American," Joy said with a pout._

_"Canada and America are two different-"_

_"Do you speak African Mina?" Joy already switched topics again, now giddily looking back at Mina with all her attention._

_"When you return home to Africa, will you raise lions then?" Taeyeon bugged, poking her in her side._

_"Shut up before I punch you in your mouth." Mina glared. "Baekhyunnie was wrong, you girls are stupid."_

_Taeyeon gasped haughtily, nostrils flared. "Apologize right now or else I'll tell my mother."_

_"Miss Oh said stupid is a bad word," Joy said tearfully._

_"Why would I care about your mom or Miss Oh? They both ugly." Mina rolled her eyes to the ceiling, crossing her chubby arms._

_"Your mother is her maid, so I can just tell Mother to fire her."_

_Wendy and Joy now sat quietly, looking everywhere but at Mina._

_Taeyeon grinned, she won, she_ always _won._

_"If your mom fires my mom, I'll beat you up," Mina said frankly as she stood up. To drive her point home, she sent a swift kick to Taeyeon's tower of blocks, making the taller girl's lip wobble. Mina then turned on her heel and walked away. This event catapulted into what you see today, but that alone isn't why the two girls fiercely resent each other..._

Eventually tensions rose up high enough for a physical confutation...

Now, all students involved (Joy, Wendy, Mina, Baekhyun, Taeyeon, Sehun, Minseok, Jongdae, Yixing, and for some reason Luhan) all sat before the administrators (Yoona, Seulgi, and Chanyeol) in Chanyeol's office awaiting punishment.

"Why am I here? I wasn't even fighting." Yixing frowned, slouched in his seat.

"I don't think this nigga goes to this school," Mina said with a wary look. She leaned a little bit towards Chanyeol. "Matter of fact I don't think he's even a student, period."

"Damn, you right," Yixing admitted, nodding in agreement. "I'll take that."

"Yixing-ssi, you're here because I found a ridiculous amount of Xanax medication on your person," Seulgi said tiredly, running her hand through her hair. "...Again."

"Again?" Chanyeol repeated slowly, looking at Yoona. Yoona refused to meet his gaze, deciding to shuffle some papers with a blank stare.

"I didn't consent to that search," Yixing said. "You didn't have a warrant."

"It was falling out your pockets, hyung," Jongdae said, holding his laughter in. "She didn't really need to search you."

"Look, this school will get shut down if another middle aged man is caught selling drugs here again." Seulgi sighed, leaning on her elbows.

" _Another_?" Chanyeol repeated in bewilderment, "Again?"

"That doesn't explain why-"

"Anyone else wondering why they're here?" Yoona asked quite nicely, despite cutting Mina off so blatantly.

Minseok raised his hand, and Chanyeol pointed in his direction for him to speak, flipping through his file.

"I wasn't involved sir," Minseok said, causing all the students to groan. "It was all Mina and the rest of 'em."

"Yes you were Xiumin, snitching ass." Jongdae shook his head in disbelief.

Taeyeon nodded furiously. "You instigated half of it! If anyone should be punished, it should be you especially Xiumin."

"Fuck kind of name is 'xiumin'?" Mina asked with a snort. "Trash."

"Shut up Mina," Minseok seethed. "If I'm an instigator, what about miss fancy finger nail shimmy shimmy lipgloss Barbie over there who antagonized the entire situation?"

Taeyeon gasped, pausing in the action of filing her nails. Joy whimpered, crossing her arms. "Leave Taeyeon alone! If it wasn't for your poor parents doing a coup and doing all this anti-privatization-of-education hooplah, we wouldn't be forced to go here with you freaks to begin with! This is literally like, _oppression_!"

That caused everyone to start arguing with each other, and Chanyeol wolf-whistled loudly, making everyone stop their bitching to clutch their ears in horror.

"Listen, Minseok, and I call you that because Mina is right, Xiumin is a dumbass name," Chanyeol clarified, "You're here because you are old as hell and need to focus on finally graduating instead of fooling around with these little kids."

Mina and Baekhyun exchanged glances.

"I was only held back twice." Minseok sulked, muttering insults under his breath.

"Wait," Luhan said, raising a pen. "Why am I here? I was in class when this all happened."

Seulgi gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, but as class representative and valedictorian, you're the only one I can trust them to be alone with and set a good example."

Luhan looked at her in disbelief. "So I'm being punished for not being stupid like these people?"

"Watch it," Mina grumbled.

Sehun raised his hand, and began to speak even before waiting to get called on. "I don't know why I'm here. I was minding my business."

Jongdae looked at him in disbelief. "Sehun, you stomped on me! I deadass have a boot print on my left cheek!"

Sehun scoffed, saying, "You bumped into me in the middle of a riot. That's your fault. You were caught slipping. That is on you."

"It was an accident!"

"Well, I got confused," Sehun said defensively.

"Let me get this straight." Jongdae paused dramatically. "When you get confused you just start stomping people?"

"And you don't?" Wendy shot back. Jongdae threw his hands up and leaned back in his seat.

Chanyeol turned to Yoona. Yoona drew her lips into a thin line, then leaned in towards Chanyeol's ear. "Lord forgive me, but he's _you know_..." Chanyeol stared at her blankly, signaling that he didn't in fact know. She sighed. "He's deaf and a little bit touched," Yoona spoke plainly. Chanyeol leaned back in shock, staring at her in disdain.

"What the fuck did she just say?" Mina questioned loudly to no one in particular, standing up.

Baekhyun grabbed her arm, attempting to pull her to her seat. "Noona, you have a scholarship to Brown on the line."

"Let's jump her," Wendy said, standing up as well. "We got scholarships here."

"Lee and Shon, calm down." Chanyeol stood up, arms in an X. " _Please_ have a seat you two."

"No!" Mina was now bring restrained by Jongdae and Baekhyun. "She just made fun of one of us, blatantly!"

"Mina," Chanyeol said in an warning tone. Mina huffed, returning to her seat. Her hands were balled up angrily. Wendy sat down in a huff as well.

"Were they talking about me?" Sehun whispered to Jongdae.

"Seulgi, take them to any classroom, I don't care where, and they can stay there until school is done in the next hour or so." Chanyeol glanced up at the wall clock, then nodded to confirm his own thoughts. "By then, the three of us will decide what punishment you all deserve."

* * *

"Ok, I'll trust you guys not to make any ruckus, alright?" Seulgi asked, looking around the room expectantly. Everybody just blinked at her. "Now, I'm going to lock you guys inside the room. If you are truly in danger, just use the phone or pound on the door or something. Understand?" Earning nods and small ' _I understand_ s', except from Luhan who was promptly asleep, she smiled, taking her exit.

At the sound of the click of the key and the tapping of the AP's heels on marbled floors, Taeyeon whipped around and glared. "This is all your fault mulatto!" She all but screamed from her seat in frustration.

"I can't hear your bullshit nonsense over my music," Mina said loudly, pointing to the white earbuds she was sporting. She began to dance and lip sync whilst being seated in her chair.

"Bitch, there's nothing connected to them," Jongdae pointed out, pulling the cord out of her pocket. "We all got our phones taken away."

"True," Mina agreed, flipping her hair. She then returned to lip syncing.

Jongdae blinked. " _Bitch_ -"

"Please no more arguing guys," Baekhyun pleaded. "We all have to stick together. The lord said, in the holy Quran, 8:46, ' _do not dispute, or you will lose heart and your power will be gone'."_

"Yeah, we have to have a united front against the adults and most importantly, stop snitching," Wendy said thoughtfully. "We should've denied, denied, _denied_. If we had, they wouldn't have been able to punk us like this, especially by an _outsider_. Miss Seulgi doesn't deserve to be bossed around by some hotshot."

Taeyeon nodded adamantly in agreement. "Like, who even is that new guy? Who does he think he is? Coming in here, bossing us and Miss Seulgi around just because he's _new money_?" Her top lip curled in disgust. "Besides, _we're_ the students here that show up and deal with this bullshit every damn day, and he's only been here not even a couple hours."

"And Yoona is a huge bitch," Sehun added helpfully. "We are fully capable of governing ourselves. We don't need outside forces that aren't involved in this community and don't know anything about us, ordering us around and punishing us!"

Everyone nodded, silently agreeing because nobody wanted to encourage Wendy and Sehun's preaching, or for Baekhyun to bust out more Qu'ran verses.

"Well, for you Baekhyunnie and these commies," Mina said sarcastically. "I'll _try_ to ignore the hoe. I might even be nice and not slap her when she gets on my nerves."

"How gracious," Taeyeon mocked under her breath.

"Your girlfriend has cringy nicknames for you," Yixing said fondly, "That's sweet."

" _Cringy_ , bitch who?" Mina raised an eyebrow. "Don't you got a family or some shit anyway? You're like 40, old nigga. Go home and play with your kids!"

"She's not my girlfriend," Baekhyun said quickly. He paused. "Wait, are you?"

Mina groaned, staring up at the ceiling.

"If Baekhyun's not your bf, then who did that to your neck girl?" Joy said, pointing at Mina's neck. "And what's that white stuff?"

Mina looked down, then realized it was impossible to see from her position. She pulled out a hand mirror from her pocket, then gasped. " _Goddammit_. The gauze stuff rubbed off on my sweater..." she rubbed furiously at the stain with her sleeve. "But now that you mention it, I didn't even know it was that _bad_. Huh. Weird."

Around her neck was a ring of fading yellow and blue bruises around her neck.

"Damn," Jongdae said, looking at Baekhyun differently. "Were you tryna kill her?"

Now Luhan decided to stop pretend sleeping, groggily lifting his head to look at Baekhyun confused. "Wait, how did that happened again?"

"I got carried away," Baekhyun lied, wincing. Luhan eyed him weirdly, then put his head back down. He did not believe anything that was coming out of Baekhyun's mouth, but now wasn't the time nor place to press Baekhyun further.

"Are you sure your _boyfriend_ actually likes you?" Taeyeon asked, staring at Mina oddly. "If he jerked you around like that and you don't even remember..."

"Not her boyfriend," Baekhyun said, realizing that the group was getting a bit concerned.

"So there's a chance for us Baekhyun?" Taeyeon smiled hopefully at him.

"No."

"Not with what I saw," Minseok said in an ' _I got hot tea, all you gotta do is just ask and I'll pour it_ ' type voice. Thank the lord everyone around him was messy, otherwise Baekhyun probably would've been in a hotter seat.

"What did you see?" Joy asked, turning around in her seat, obviously interested. One track mind, easily distracted.

"Well. I don't want to start anything..." Minseok sighed, obviously wanting to start something.

"Bitch," Mina spluttered, seeing where this was going. "Stop being pressed because you been stuck in here since 1995, ancient ass."

"I may be ancient." Minseok grinned, "but at least I wasn't sucking Baekhyun dick in the hall closet on third floor last Tuesday."

"Bitch," Mina repeated as everyone childishly went into an uproar, " You're just bent because you don't got nobody giving you top in the hall closet on third floor last Tuesday or any day or any floor or any _anything_."

"She's right," Jongdae said, nodding in agreement.

Minseok mean mugged him.

"I heard it taste like mayonnaise," Joy blurted. "You're stronger than me, girl."

"Joy..." Wendy stared at her. "You know you didn't hear shit. You know by experience."

"Wow." Joy stared back, mouth open. "That's petty."

"It wasn't that bad Wendy," Sehun insisted.

"Bye." Taeyeon snorted, turning away to face the wall, shoulders shaking.

"It's not even that funny, I don't recall," Wendy said with a huff. She reached over and slapped his shoulder. "Now why would you just tell a lie on me like that, Sehun?"

"Wow," Sehun copied Joy. "That's petty." At Wendy's glare, he laughed. "Nah, I lied because it was funny."

"Y'all are a bunch of walking L's." Mina said frankly. She leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms. "Never experienced this 'mayo' you speak of and I never will."

"That's because Baekhyun is a pretty boy," Jongdae quickly dismissed. The room halted. Luhan shot up, giving him a weirded out look.

Yixing sat at the teacher's desk and pulled out a pipe from one of the drawers, and withdrew a bag of a suspect green item from his breast pocket. "Are you trying to say you don't wash your ass or something?" Yixing snickered, putting the green item in a small compact grinder.

Jongdae and Yixing got into a debate quickly about how he _does_ , allegedly, in fact, wash his ass. Everyone quickly chose sides.

"That's why I'm glad my mama circumcised me," Minseok announced proudly. "Fuck bodily autonomy, ain't no confusion about what's going on down there! Nothing but just the package, rag, and some soap. No extra steps."

"What," Luhan said. "Y'all literally just be saying _anything_."

"No fucking duh Luhan, that's how speaking works," Minseok clapped back. "Wasn't you just ' _sleep_ ' anyway? Just go back to sleep then old man."

"Old man?" Luhan recoiled in disgust. Of all people to call him old? "You know what, I'm not engaging." He set his head back down.

"Wait. Are you guys going to ignore the fact one of our teachers have a supply of pipes?" Taeyeon pointed out in shock. "And Yixing is literally smoking pot right now in front of us!"

"I got asthma," Sehun wheezed.

"That's Irene's desk, who's surprised?" Joy scoffed. "She's literally like, a functioning alcoholic that's barely functioning. Actually, she might actually need to get checked into rehab before she Asap Yams herself."

"Our school is fucked up, we get it Teayawn," Mina said with a snigger. "It honestly needs to be completely shut down at this point, but not before I get this damn degree."

"Lack of funds that are constantly cut, underpaid teachers who don't care, and a student body below the poverty line, this school needs more than a new principle," Baekhyun said.

"Nigga do you hate folk being happy or...?" Mina squinted.

"There's no ethical way to survive under capitalism," Baekhyun responded calmly. "The prophet (pbuh) said to redistribute the wealth and seize the means of production."

"No he fucking didn't," Luhan said, voice a bit muffled since his face was still planted on the desk.

"Speaking of communism, beep beep," Sehun added. "Hey Mama by CBX was communist propaganda."

"Y'all are so weird," Mina decided, clapping her hands together. "Like, the fruity tootie boy group? You sound crazy."

"Don't encourage the commies, goddamn it Lee," Minseok said with a groan. "That's the only, one rule! Besides no snitching of course."

"Well, _I'm_ not poor, I just came-" Everyone cut Taeyeon off by booing loudly.

Minseok interjected, finishing Taeyeon's sentence with, "You just came for the music program. We know. We _all_ know. You've said that since kindergarten. And that _might've_ been the case before, like, your mom blew your inheritance on hookers and blow."

"You outta pocket," Yixing said, eyes bugging out his head. His heard suddenly turned. "Oh shit chigga the feds coming." Yixing dropped the pipe, then dove to the ground.

Mina stared. "Nigga are you serious-"

The door opened, and Seulgi bounced inside. "Hi kids, we've decided your fate."

* * *

"Sending us to the dirty and dark basement caught me off guard too but never take rejection as failure." Taeyeon sighed, drifting down the rickity steps. She shrieked, having almost falling through a half collapsed one.

"Plus detention indefinitely?" Wendy grumbled, almost losing her step as the stairs creaked. "When I get my phone back, remind me to google the legality of that."

"Noted," Sehun said dully.

"Where the fuck the lights at, I don't play with the dark bro," Mina said, waving her arms around into the dark space for Baekhyun.

"Can y'all just stop being extra and get the cleaning products and go," Jongdae demanded with a slight edge. "Cleaning the bathrooms is going to take forever already without y'all messing around. And can _somebody_ _please_ find the fucking light."

"I'm not cleaning shit," Joy said, stomping one Louis Vuitton clad heel on a roach that scurried up to her. "Eek!"

"Bet." Mina mean mugged her.

"Ugh, it smells like shit," Wendy complained loudly, plugging her nose.

"It actually kinda smells like a rotting corpse," Sehun agreed, pulling his shirt over his nose to block the smell. "Whew chile, the _ghetto_."

"Found the light!" Yixing whooped adorably from somewhere near the bottom of stairwell, flipping the switch. "Such a design fail."

Taeyeon, at the front of the pack, let out a blood curdling scream.

"Holy shit." Wendy gripped her chest tightly, peering over her shoulder. "Is that...?"

"That's Kai's dead body!" Jongdae confirmed rushing forward.

There laying on the unfinished concrete flooring was a bug infested body of the once living Kai. His head was caved in as if hit with a metal bat, and his eyes were sunken in, staring at nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what it do baybeeeeeee. Did yall see Kobe died? Ts caught me off guard. Whew, well, anyway child see yall next Sunday :0 ily, stay safe, and drop a comment.


	11. Survival of the Fittest Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery in Seoul Alternative's basement comes to an conclusion whilst a new alliance begins. Joy makes a startling confession, Irene reveals a secret of hers, and Bilkis makes a confusing reappearance.

Jongdae doubled over and puked.

"Great, now it smells even worse in here," Sehun groaned. Wendy gave him a sharp elbow to the stomach, shooting him a disapproving look.

"Time and place," Wendy whisper-yelled at him. "That's his best friend." Sehun shook his head, holding his hands up in mock defense.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_." Mina felt herself about to have a panic attack. Baekhyun held her upright and attempted to soothe her, despite not looking so good himself. In fact, whilst he rubbed her back, his face seemed to change colors, inching very close to puke green.

"We have to..to tell an adult," Joy said immediately, turning around to face the rest of the group. Her chest was heaving up and down as everyone eyed her oddly. "We need to find Seulgi, like right now."

"Find Seulgi for what?" Sehun asked, running his hands through his hair. "What is she going to do? She's just going to call the police."

"Maybe," Joy said slowly, sounding almost out of breath, "we _need_ to call the police."

" _Police_?" Luhan repeated, looking taken aback. "Like, police, police?"

"Who else?" Joy retorted.

"No," Taeyeon said calmly, much to everyone's surprise. "Think carefully Sooyoung. We don't even know _who_ did this to him, _why_ , or _what_ he did to end up like this. We have no idea what we could be meddling in by bringing this to light. Miss Seulgi is the last person who needs to find out about this."

"Maybe she won't tell that we're the ones who found him," Wendy said, playing devil's advocate. Despite being the one to say this, she didn't looked that assured in her own words.

Taeyeon scoffed. "She's a mandated reporter. She'd have to, _especially_ since that Park guy is here."

"Unnie, what are you even _saying_?" Joy asked in dismay. "This is above all of that. Kai is a good person. We can't just leave him _here_. We have to report this to the police." She shook her head, almost blurbing her words now. "No matter what."

" _Report_ to the _police_?" Jongdae asked, with a humorous-less chuckle. "Does anyone even trust the police nowadays? _Ever_? How can you even say such a thing, in front of Mina of all people?"

Everyone now turned to look at Mina, gauging her reaction. She didn't like that at all. All the eyes made her skin crawl, and last thing she needed right now was to think back four years ago. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. In an exasperated voice, she said quite harshly to Joy, "Think Blondie! That's how people get framed. Maybe you'll be okay with daddy's money, but the rest of us are poor kids from the bad side of town in the country's worst school with prior offenses."

"The pigs can say anything and pin this on anyone of us," Sehun added, making some of the group murmur their agreements. "It wouldn't be the first time."

"I _really_ don't like it either Joy," Wendy said regretfully. She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, then placed her hand on her friend's shoulder, hoping to give her some comfort. "But what do you think the other thousand or so students that go here are gonna think if they see _us_ talking to the cops, _and_ bringing them around here?"

There was a beat, and Wendy held her breath. Maybe Joy could see reason. However, casting Wendy a dark look, she shook the other's grip on her shoulder, making Wendy scoff in defense. As a last resort Joy looked over at Baekhyun for help with begging eyes, but began to break down in sobs as even the righteous upperclassman pointedly refused to meet her gaze.

"I'm sorry Joy, but they're right," Baekhyun said, making Joy's head spin in disbelief. "It's not right but we have to be realistic. When has the police done anything morally right for kids like us? What if they shut the school down? Where will we go? What would our teachers do? What if the conservatives use this as an opportunity to take over? We simply cannot risk it."

Joy gritted her teeth, wiping her nose in her sleeve. "There must be no Qu'ran verse for preventing justice, huh? For protecting criminals? For being _selfish_?" Joy said, venom burning in her eyes. Baekhyun noticeably winced.

"Justice? A pig won't fight for justice," Jongdae said angrily, voice so hoarse it almost came out in a whisper. "Even a privileged girl like _you_ must know that."

"A girl like me you say? Oh really? You pawn off your baby to your parents every weekend so you can party, but you're going to preach to me about privilege?" Joy hollered, eyebrows knitted together. She sniffed loudly, throwing her hands up. "So what do we do? What do you people suggest we do since you all know so much? We can't leave him here."

"She's right," Luhan said quietly, everyone turning to him with accusatory glares. He shrugged, continuing on to say, "as much as we would like to turn around, mind our business, and forget all about this, we literally can't. If _somebody_ finds him, and the police figure out how long he's been there, this is immediately going to be traced back to us, _and_ how we didn't say anything. So she's right, what are we going to do? Because either way we're fucked." There's another silence, as everyone exchanges looks.

"We have to get rid of it," Yixing spoke up, already holding up a bottle of bleach and latex gloves.

Everyone looked at him in shock. "You can't be serious Yixing," Minseok said, not even believing what he was hearing. He never even seen the man so solemn.

"That's the gravity of the situation." Yixing sighed. "Someone's going to have to find a saw."

Jongdae finally broke down as Yixing said those words, the predicament finally fully weighing on him. He slid down to the ground, quietly crying. Minseok attempted to hold him up, looking quite pained.

"How did we not notice something was wrong?" Jongdae sobbed, his whole body shaking. "We were just over this guys house last week. _Last week_. Nobody knew he was dead. Nobody noticed he was _gone_. Who knows how long he's actually been... _dead_ and I haven't even tried to call him since then _._ " He bit his fist, shaking off the others concern before punching the wall in blind rage.

Minseok grabbed his hand tightly, forcing Jongdae to look him in the eyes. "What are you doing man?" Minseok muttered. "You need to get a grip, you'll hurt yourself."

"You can't say that Jongdae," Wendy said softly, she was biting her hangnails, making him wince. "Jongin skips town, loses phones, and doesn't show up for school weeks at a time, _frequently_. You can't blame yourself for this. None of us can."

"But we helped," Joy said with a bite. Her face was entirely contorted, and her fists were balled up as she spoke. "We're covering it up! We might as well pulled the trigger while we're at it."

"I honestly don't think that _that_ injury is anywhere conclusive to a gun," Luhan whispered to Sehun. "He looks like he was pummeled to death. Poor kid." Sehun nodded quickly in agreement.

"Dang. Wouldn't have let that shit happen to me though."

"What choice do we fucking have Sooyoung?" Taeyeon said sharply, her left eyebrow slightly furrowed, top lip quivering. Joy stared back at her just as evenly.

"The choice to the right thing," Joy said quietly. With a shriek of frustration, Taeyeon marched right up to Joy, poking her hard in her chest with every other word.

"Do you wanna go down for this shit? Because I don't. I can't. Half of these people here can't either. They cannot afford too." She pushed Joy's shoulder, blinking rapidly. "Imagine all the backing the Kims can and _will_ get, and how _hard_ the fucking Seoul police are gonna push for one of us, or all of us, to get hanged for this bullshit. And for what? Because those pigs don't even wanna interrupt their goddamn lunch break for an investigation! Or to look bad! Or keep their conviction rates up. _Just think._

They've been itching to find an excuse to take over, and they'll find it if a scandal breaks out in the country's biggest school district. You're supposed to be a political science major and you're not even thinkingabout _the implications and repercussions of you folding._ " Taeyeon inhaled sharply. "I'm scared shitless. Alright? I'll _admit_ it. But this is bigger than all us, and none of you peasants aren't gonna bring me down with you." She stalked up closer to Kai's body, and turned to face the rest of the group head on.

"Maybe Jongin didn't deserve to die. Maybe he did. Maybe he was just at the wrong place at the right time. I don't know. Yeah, he might've been cool, and threw parties every other weekend, but I wouldn't be able to tell you what he was involved in outside of that, and going to school _sometimes_. But I will tell you this: I'm not going to prison, getting hanged, or my family knocked off because one of you degenerates didn't know how to keep your mouth shut. He's already dead, why do we have to join him!"

There was a long pregnant pause as the words sunk in. The situation was starting to fully weigh on everyone's psych as the full range of the implications were realized. How much bigger this situation was than originally thought, how much bigger this was over them. How small their perspective truly was. As the silence continued, with only Joy's ragged breathing and Jongdae's crying to fill it. Taeyeon began to crack, a tremor crawling up her body into her hands. She looked around pleadingly, almost on the break of a full scale meltdown.

Mina stepped forward, taking a deep breath. She held up her phone. "Matter of fact, before we get started, everybody come take a group photo. If one of us goes behind and snitches, we'll all go down. Any other fucking questions?" Silence followed. "Great."

"Let's get started," Yixing said, grabbing the phone.

* * *

"Jongdae, Joy, and Baekhyun," Yixing pointed at them, each lifting their heads up. "You go up actually clean the bathrooms before they expect anything. Sehun, be a lookout."

The quartet nodded, and solemnly took their exit out the bathroom. But not before Baekhyun squeezed Mina's hand. Sehun followed them up the stairs, perching himself on the top step.

"The rest of you, I picked because you're the strongest of the group," Yixing went on to explain. "First, we drain the body-"

"-So it doesn't explode, right," Mina nodded, taking initiative. "We then mix a shitload of hazardous chemicals." At everyone's concerned looks, she added on to say, "I learned this from a manga."

"Correct." Yixing stomped on a rat that was nearby and kicked it. He grabbed a pair of scissors out his back pocket and handed it to her. "I presume you know what to do?"

Mina grimaced but nodded. Dropping to her knees, scissors in hand, she began to cut the clothes off her dead former classmate.

Then Minseok with some difficulty, lifted the body on to a old gym mat. Luhan and Yixing quickly came to his aid, dragging the mat over to a drain.

Looking up expectantly, Mina asked Yixing, "You wouldn't have formaldehyde lying around would you?"

"We're getting rid of it, not embalming your grandfather," Wendy snapped, stepping around to sit next to her. "You gotta make an incision."

"All of you are wrong," Taeyeon scoffed. "What are you trying to even do?"

"Burn it, duh," Wendy for the first time talked back. Mina was shook.

"Unless you're going to shave it and take out all the organs, that's not going to work," Taeyeon said matter of factly. "Even then, the smell of a burning body will alert everybody in this part of Seoul what we're doing."

"We could use chemicals?" Minseok suggested. "Breaking Bad?"

"That could work," Mina muttered to herself, then she walked over to the dingy cabinet that was well above her head. "But I don't think anything here will dissolve it-"

" _Him,_ " Joy corrected with a whisper, hiding by the door. "Please... Stop calling him 'it'. He was a person just like us."

"You're right." Taeyeon swallowed her pride, and bowed her head in apology.

"Why are you even here Joy? You can't be-"

Joy waved Mina off. "I told Baekhyun oppa I was going to get fresh air and he let me go. I found myself back here."

"Why do you wanna be here with a rotting corpse Joy?" Mina replied bluntly. "This is the last thing you need."

"Joy," Wendy stood up. "This is a hard day, just go back or be a lookout, there's no need for you to be here." She then took the younger by her elbow.

"Sehun is fucking worthless," Luhan muttered to himself, hoisting Mina up onto the counter.

"Aha!" Mina grabbed something and jumped down, with Luhan's help. Proudly, she held up two full bottles of draino. "This stuff is built for dissolving hair and shit and whatever the fuck, so, it could probably get the job done."

They all looked at Lay. He only nodded with a knowing look.

"Why didn't you just say that from the beginning you old fuck!" Taeyeon snarled in annoyance. "We've wasted so much time!"

Yixing only looked at her and said, "I've only been here as long as you've been. You know that right?"

Taeyeon nodded in confusion. "I guess, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"As soon as you transferred here after being gone since elementary, I was here. No sooner or later."

"But what does that have to-"

"I've never recalled you being here before that," Wendy now thought aloud. "But I've never really thought about it. And why does everyone just... think you belong, even the teachers?"

Yixing only smiled, making the atmosphere drop several degrees.

Unnerved, Mina exchanged a look with Taeyeon, then turned to the task at hand. She unscrewed the bottle and poured it all over the body, and some parts began to fizz.

"This is disgusting," Wendy groaned into her shirt.

An half an hour later, Kim Jongin, also known as Kai, was nothing more than a pile of gush, mashed bone matter, and teeth.

"What if we flush it down the toilet?" Minseok suggested.

"I guess," Mina shrugged. "The bone matter needs to go in the flowers or something, because that's what they identify with. Then, the teeth can be smashed and shit."

"You're like a professional killer," Taeyeon noted, staring at her warily.

"I _am_ going to be a doctor after all," Mina said with a shrug of her shoulders.

* * *

"Woah," Sehun said, almost over excitedly, as Joy slipped past him. "Miss Irene, fancy seeing you here."

Irene eyed him oddly, taking a slow sip out of her mug. "It's almost like I'm employed here or something," she finally responded.

"Right!" Sehun said, nodding frantically. "That you are."

Irene blinked. "Not saying I care or anything, but how high are you right now?"

Sehun laughed awkwardly, as Irene stared at him blankly. "I'm not joking," Irene clarfied, bringing him to a halt.

"Oh," He said dumbly. "I wasn't... I'm not high."

"Riiight," Irene nodded. "And I wasn't on heroin for five years."

"What."

"Since we're lying," Irene calmly retorted, taking another sip of her drink. At Sehun's bewildered face, she handed him her mug, then pulled her sleeves back to reveal trac marks.

"Miss Irene this smells like straight up alc--oh my god." Irene couldn't help but let out a giggle at his naivete. "But, you're so _pretty_."

"No shit," Irene said, taking her mug back. "It's going to take at least crack cocaine to ruin my face."

"Wow," Sehun could only say.

Irene snorted. "Care to explain why you're high in the middle of the hallway by the basement? Because as far as I know you're supposed to be cleaning."

"Miss, I'm really not high," Sehun whined, and because he was so cute the corner of her lips turned up in amusement instead of annoyance. Before Irene could reply, she saw Wendy and Joy emerge from the basement out the corner of her eye, the latter in tears. She frowned, and Sehun quickly turned to see what she was looking at. "They're fine," he immediately said. Of course, Irene eyed him suspiciously, then began to make her way to them.

Hearing Irene approaching them, Wendy squeaked as she made Joy walk faster. Irene gawfed at their gall, and nearly ran up to them, tapping them on the shoulder. The two turned around slowly, looking as if they've seen a ghost.

"What the fuck is going on," Irene asked in a deadly tone. "And _please_ , don't think you can pull one out on me either."

Wendy gulped, eyes darting around. Joy refused to meet Irene's gaze, fidgeting. This made Irene's eyes narrow in on Joy. Something about her made Irene think she was the weakest link.

"Joy~" Irene began, making the taller girl shake her head no energetically. "Be a good dongsaeng and tell me what you're so afraid of me finding out."

Eyes big, Wendy signed to Sehun, " _Do something! If Joy opens her mouth, we're screwed."_

"Hey!" Irene pointed at Wendy's hands, as if they offended her entire existence. She looked back and forth between her and Sehun, squinting. "Don't do your secret language Marleen Matlin shit right in front of me."

"Woah," Sehun said.

Joy firmly held her mouth closed, lips pursed as if the moment she'd opened them she'd blabber everything away. Which, was honestly the case.

"We're looking for the locker rooms to get our gym clothes," Wendy improvised. She wasn't the best at lying, but perhaps a little bit of truth sprinkled in could lead Miss Irene off their trail.

"You expect me to believe that shit, beaver girl?"

Wendy balked at her words, face turning a pale sheet of white. Perhaps not.

"Joy is really embarrassed because she forgot her combination and she didn't want anyone to know," Wendy said solemnly. Just for theatrics, she turned to Joy. "Sorry Joy."

"Is this true?" Irene questioned Joy, who nervously nodded. Irene leaned in. " _Sooyoung_ , I don't believe that shit for a minute." Joy whimpered in response. "I want you to open your mouth, and explain what's wrong. Now. Nobody else."

Hesitantly, Joy asked softly. "A secret?" Irene nodded empathetically. Wendy stared off into the distance, wondering how much her mom would be able to put on her books each week so she wouldn't get traded for cigarettes. Goodbye debate team. Goodbye freedom. Goodbye cruel world. Hello slave labor!

Joy took a deep breath. "I'm gay."

"Oh." Irene looked completely taken aback. "Ok?"

"And I'm in love with Wendy unnie."

"Woah," Wendy said, looking at her in shock. "Slow down."

"Wait a damn minute," Sehun interjected.

"I'm not talking fast," Joy said in confusion.

Irene simply was weirded out now. "I didn't mean to get all up in your buisness like that."

"Yikes," Wendy trailed off awkwardly, causing Joy to cry once again.

"Man this day sucked," said Joy. Irene took a gulp of her drink, then turned on her heel to retreat. Quickly.

"Well that worked." Wendy glared. Sehun cleared his throat. "I mean, lets go get the gym clothes."

* * *

"You guys really finished?" Yoona asked again in bewilderment as they waited at the bus stop.

"Yup." Taeyeon nodded, looking at the ground.

"Well," Yoona said thoughtfully. "I'll have to give you guys credit this time! Well, have a good weekend, go straight home okay? Student have been disappearing lately."

When she left, still no one said anything.

"What happens now?" Joy asked in her normal voice, not forcing a high pitched happy one.

"I don't know," Mina admitted. "We go home, we wash clothes, then do what we usually do."

"I guess." Wendy sighed sadly. She went quiet, probably attempting not to cry.

"Guys," Minseok broke the silence. All eyes turned him, making him shift uncomfortably. "We should keep in touch."

Mina nodded in agreement. "He's right."

They all added each other's numbers into a group chat, naming it 제사 _CSAT_

* * *

Finally at the bus stop, it remained just Baekhyun by himself. Being alone right now with his thoughts was the last thing he wanted, but he needed to keep to himself and be by himself for a while. Especially away from Luhan, who could sniff out a lie in a heartbeat, and away from Mina, who was making him feel a type of way.

But even a moment of peace wasn't possible, as Bilkis materialized next to him at the worst possible moment, per usual. His head turned, and he looked at Bilkis, almost looking through her, before perking up a bit. Usually, _always_ , Bilkis would come to him wearing an array of traditional, bright colored Pakistani garbs. That's how Taeyeon at the gala immediately recognized her as a foreigner, but now she was wearing a regular plain tee and jeans. He looked down, and instead of flats, she was barefoot.

He met Bilkis' gaze, and she stared back almost impassively. Something was definitely amiss. His heartbeat began to tick up, and he gently placed a hand on his heart and said, " _Salam_."

Before his eyes, Bilkis began to shift, transforming herself into another woman. This one was definitely less than animated, and had shiny red hair running down past her chest. She was nearly polar opposites from Bilkis, including her stark pale skin.

"No need to be so formal," the woman said, nearly sneering. "It's not like you're a gentleman."

"What would you know about me being a gentleman?" Baekhyun questioned.

"You might not remember me, but I've visited you before. In your dreams. I know you inside and out." Now she finally cracked a smile. "Our bond is only growing stronger as you stray from the path."

"The path of what? Righteousness?" The woman only chuckled. "That's what you just mean, right? Because obviously, you're some type of demon."

"Is that so?" The woman replied just as evenly. "Funny, I've only seen humans on earth reflect that of demons, jinns, succubus." She let out a tinkling laugh.

"Who are you?" Baekhyun's voice wavered. "Tell me."

"You can call me Yerim," she said, clearly amused. "Now wake up, before you forget how to."

* * *

_Upsettispaggiticlub sent a message to_ 제사 _CSAT_

_Upsettispaggiticlub: GUYS_

_leebrown: who is this nigga with a childish @ in my mentions_

_Upsettispaggiticlub: u know what mina_

_Sehun1995:r00d_

_Leebrown: don't gang up on me it's 12 at night_

_Baekhyucc: ur probably studying anyway_

_Leebrown: tru_

_JumpForJoy: what do u do with all the extra time u don't put the rest of the word "you"_

_Baekhyucc: the same as u??_

_Wendmill: why r u guys typing in English instead of hangul i_

_Sehun1995: mind ur mf business binch_

_JumpForJoy: I_

_Leebrown: I_

_chennychenchen: im muting_

_leebrown: wow_

_layus: ik what "hyucc" means @ Baekhyun smh_

_baekhyucc: can u tell me bc Mina made it and refuses to tell me :(_

_leebrown:_ 💀💀💀

_leebrown: NOBODY TELL HIM_

_layus: ok SKSKSKSKSK_

_baekhyucc: wow_

_JumpForJoy: how can something can be as old as time if time is a man-made concept with no beginning or end that doesn't truly exist :/_

_chennychenchen: ._

_wendmill: beep beep communism_

_sehun1995: WENDY PLS_

_leebrown: bitch take a nap it is too damn early for this bullsjiyghh plus aren't u the dumb character ??? Stay in ur lane hoe_

_JumpForJoy: wow_

_leebrown: idk whatchu keep saying wow for like I'm saying something surprising bitch issa known fact_

_chennychenchen: ._

_leebrown: Chen idk why you keep sending dots I thought ur bum ass muted the chat?? Bye_

_teayawn: haha wait Jongdae, don't you have a baby to take care of? Go warm that bottle up she cryin_

_BlowItLikeAFlute: damn das tuff_

_chennychenchen: oh fuck off all of you. Especially u Luhan wtf is that @ name_

_BlowItLikeAFlute: fuck off I made it when I was 12_

_baekhyucc: oh back in the SoundCloud days_ ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

_leebrown: don't remind me lol plz_

_wendmill:_ _puttin in work lik da renascence_ 👉🏻😎👉🏻

_layus: bend dat body like a gymnast_   
_layus: she ask me what I want_

_BlowItLikeAFlute: omg stop_

_layus: still can't believe you sent that mixtape to everyone_

_BlowItLikeAFlute: it was hot ok_

_layus: hot_  
 _layus: hot garbage_ 💯

 _sehun1995:_ _there was definitely a couple bops on there idkkkk_

 _leebrown:_ _y'all definitely the only ones who listened to the shit bc I sure didnt_  
 _leebrown:_ _wait what did Xiumin want_

_Upsettispaggiticlub: oh idk I forgot sorry! I saw something weird idk_

_baekhyucc: i_

_wendmill: i_

_JumpForJoy: i_

_teayawn: i_

_chinnychinchin: ._

_leebrown:_ _blocked_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty for reading, please leave a comment down below and I'll see yall next Sunday!


	12. The Breakfast Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new alliance links up in detention with a new problem. Baekhyun behaves strangely. Irene and Seulgi open up a little bit about their past. 
> 
> Taeyeon sniffed, looking at everyone as if they were unreservedly clueless. "Like, he-llo? Does anyone pay attention? 'We were friends'," she air quoted with a high pitched voice to match Seulgi's. "The way Miss Irene cosigns everything Miss Seulgi says? C'mon. Don't be naive. That's code for bumping cooters." Taeyeon then dramatically reiterated her argument but demonstrating two scissors cutting each other with her hands.

"How can we just sit so casually as if we didn't just dissolve our fellow classmate?" Sehun said very loudly in the next day detention.

"Nigga, what the fuck." Mina popped him upside the head, a wild look in her eyes that can only be described as pure paranoia. "You said that loud as fuck. Turn up your damn hearing aids."

"Our school is too poor for cameras," Sehun scoffed, "No one heard me."

"This is ridiculous." Joy stood up, shaking her head. Everyone groaned. "I can't eat, I can't sleep without thinking of Kai and how he looked down there. We have to tell somebody."

"You still on that shit? After we already got rid of the evidence at that?" Mina pursed her lips, casting an uninterested look back at her. "It's fucked up but it's the reality of the situation. Our best bet is to just forget-"

"Hey kids," Chanyeol greeted brightly, entering the classroom. A sudden, eerily hush came over the group as they all turned to face him. Chanyeol frowned, a little bit unnerved. His face didn't move, even after the students had stood up and bowed, then sat.

Chanyeol walked over to the desk and his smile quickly returned as he waved around a file. With a look that meant nothing but trouble, he said, "I've talked to the other APs and we've decided that this punishment wasn't efficient. You just sit here for two hours and do nothing particularly productive."

"I literally could've told you that," Minseok muttered under his breath.

"Since the last headmaster cut all the funding for after school activities, I've decided to fix some things and make a student council," Chanyeol continued on, and he swore that he could see all the students disengage in body, mind, and soul.

"The fuck that gotta do with us," Mina deadpanned, crossing her arms. She did not like where this was going. When did she ever when he opened up his big fat mouth, actually?

"You guys _are_ the new student council," Chanyeol announced, sending the group into an uproar.

"We're almost done with the first semester already," Wendy pointed out, "What's the point?"

"All year?" Taeyeon whined, "I have parties and shit that I'm planning to go to this year, _Seonsaeng_!"

"I wish the hell I would," Mina said bugged eyed, almost choking on her words in shock.

"Will there be snacks?" Yixing asked, making Chanyeol eye him wearingly. Why was this guy still here?

"I don't want to spend more time with these heathens," Joy proclaimed. "This is social _suicide_!"

Baekhyun just shrugged in indifference. He had no day job and needed something to add to his resume.

"You'll organize events and such to get this years class involved with each other," Chanyeol said softly, using his hands to make a _tranquila_ motion. Nevertheless, he seemed overjoyed to ruin their day. "This particular class has been working hard to graduate so early in these conditions and need something to show for it."

"Besides a damn degree?"

" _Astraghfirallah,_ Mina." Baekhyun said, before sighing heavily. "Actually, nevermind. Who cares?" He turned back to his notebook, casually sketching.

Chanyeol eyed him with little bit of concern, much like everyone else in the room. In his head, he noted to himself to ask Baekhyun about that later. "Mina, please watch your language," Chanyeol said in the same leveled tone.

" _Sorry_." Mina grumbled, rolling her eyes dramatically. "But in all honestly this a waste of time. It's fruitless. We're gonna get shut down by the end of the year anyway. We all know it."

There was then silence, Mina's truthful words weighing on them.

"Or sacrificed in a ferry accident by our cult groomed President," Sehun tacked on helpfully. Luhan gaped at him whilst Wendy nodded in agreement.

" _Actually_ , the Nation of the United Koreas' Art Corps is looking to give us a pardon _and_ a grant to stay open," Chanyeol said excitedly, smiling. "We just have to impress them a little bit more. We can do that, starting off with regular school stuff!"

"Whoopdie do," Taeyeon replied dryly. "Why are you even still _here_? Aren't you people supposed to look around, complain, then leave to go on a fancy boat after a tax write off?"

Everyone murmured their agreement. The anti-Chanyeol sentiment was still very much present after the events of the day prior.

Seulgi frowned, crossing her arms. "Guys, at least try to see the good in this," she pleaded, vocalizing her presence. "Stop being so darn oppositional all the time. Can't we all just look past our differences?"

At everyone's look of indifference and the stark silence. Seulgi sighed.

"I think that's a no, chief," Jongdae said, making Minseok snicker.

Seulgi stomped her Converse-clad foot in almost childish frustration, blowing her bangs out of her face. See this made Irene choke on her own spit. Seulgi shot her a look, causing the elder to cover her mouth, attempting to hide her laughter and failing. Suddenly, an idea popped into Seulgi's head. Walking over to Irene's desk, she pulled out a roll of white tape out one of the drawers. Irene simply watched her, taking a heavy sip from her water bottle. Seulgi walked in front of the blackboard, then awkwardly crouch down, her pencil skirt making her break out into a sort of duck walk as she dragged the tape amongst the floor, to the back of the classroom to make one long line.

"Everyone up," Seulgi said, standing up and smoothing out her white button up. "Push the desks back too." The students groaned, before doing so. They might've bitched a lot, and straight up disregarded Chanyeol and Yoona, but they always had enough respect to do what Seulgi asked. Even when it didn't make the most sense, including now.

"Okay, let's play a game," Seulgi began, holding a long ruler to feel more like a teacher. "Just to see how similar we all are." She placed her hands on her hips, trying to look more stern. She gave Irene a knowing look, whom groaned loudly.

"It's gonna be worth your while, alright? Trust me," Irene endorsed, raising her brows suggestively. She then spun herself around dramatically in her office chair for her own amusement.

"Miss Seulgi, you're _bugging_ ," Luhan said, placing his head in his hands. Chanyeol shushed him, then gave Seulgi the thumbs up to encourage her to finish. Seulgi smiled in thanks.

"Now," she continued with a bit more enthusiasm, "we're gonna be playing a little something called the Line Game."

"Girl, we've all seen that _white-bitch-goes-to-an-urban-school colonizer_ movies, okay?" Mina said, rubbing her temples. "At least you not no white bitch, but goddamn Miss."

"To be _honest_ ," Luhan agreed.

"Mina," Chanyeol said in a warning tone. Mina sucked her teeth in response, waving him off.

"C'mon, give it a try, please?" Seulgi asked rhetorically. "Now, since we all know what it is from that white-bitch-goes-to-an-urban-school colonizer movie, let's start. Speaking of colonizer, step on the line if you have that new Zico song downloaded."

"Seulgi dear," Irene said with a giggle. "The kids don't download stuff anymore." Seulgi made a shocked face.

Taeyeon, Joy, Minseok, Jongdae and Wendy stepped on the line, opposed to Sehun, Mina, Luhan, and Baekhyun on the other side.

Taeyeon sniffed. "Wonder what you guys listen to? Or do you guys just like to listen to white noise because nothing is ever good enough?"

"I listen to real rap," Luhan quickly retorted. Mina gave him an approving nod.

"I just like rock music," Sehun said honestly.

"Is there a communist reason for that?" Taeyeon sneered.

"Yes actually," Sehun said, but leaving that at that thankfully.

"Okay," Seulgi said. "Who likes spaghetti Tuesdays?"

Everyone stepped forward, conversing amongst themselves with a newfound excitement. It was the single delicacy during the week, since they only had two small portions of white rice and an egg to eat during an average school day. At least the meager meals was free.

"Who knows someone who's been to jail?"

Again, everyone stepped forward.

"Who here has been to jail or juvie?"

Taeyeon, Minseok, Jongdae stepped forward.

"Hell yeah I was in the bean y'all," Jongdae said. He quickly threw up a couple gang signs. From his desk, Yixing copied him.

"You know the vibes," said Yixing.

"Detention doesn't count," Luhan said, wrinkling his nose.

"I know pretty boy," Jongdae replied with a wink. Luhan's nose wrinkled further.

"Not so high and mighty now huh?" Mina mocked, glaring at Taeyeon.

Taeyeon scoffed. "Do you want to be dead to your sunbae?" Mina rolled her eyes as they stood back from the line to reset.

"Who has been displaced by the war?" Seulgi now asked, gripping her ruler a bit tighter now as she paced in front of the board.

Everyone stepped forward, not saying much of anything, just staring at each other.

"Who has lost parents to the war?"

Again, everyone stepped forward.

"Who has lost a family member to gang violence?"

"Who has lost a friend or family member to police brutality?"

"Who here has taken drugs before?"

"Nice try," Luhan said dryly as no one stepped forward.

"Okay, you got me there," Seulgi said with a heart filled chuckle. "But see! We're more in common than we think."

"I... still don't like these people," Taeyeon admitted almost sheepishly. Seulgi deflated.

"Oh come on," said Irene, taking a quick chug of her water bottle. "You all are _brats_. Back in my day, men _and_ women had to serve in mandatory two year training period before we even turned 16. You're lucky you get to go to normal school everyday and socialize. We couldn't even sleep laying down with the lights off in there. You guys don't even know enough of struggle to be walking around so angry all the damn time."

"Well," Sehun said. "That sounds like a you type problem old lady." Irene gasped.

"Women weren't drafted until you were around 26. That literally just sounds like prison Miss Irene," said Wendy in confusion. "Were you in prison?"

Irene scratched the top of her head in thought, a faint blush brushing across her features. "Damn. Sometimes I get them mixed up."

"What's in the bottle Miss Irene? Because I know it's not water," Jongdae joked.

Irene grumbled, "fuck off." She casually shook out her bangs. Discreetly though, she winked at Jongdae, nodding her head yes.

"I knew it!"

Chanyeol clapped his hands, attempting to keep the peace and his optimism. Perhaps even his sanity. He cleared his throat, saying "moving on!" in a loud booming voice.

"Please don't yell," Baekhyun said calmly, returning back to sketching.

"Aye what's that little chigga?" Yixing asked, bending over his desk. "That hentai?"

"Baekhyun wouldn't draw something like that Yixing-ssi," Seulgi scolded. Yixing didn't reply, still staring at the drawing in shock. She paused, before tip toeing closer to Baekhyun's desk. "Are you?" Chanyeol tsked at her, making her jump away.

"I'm tryna see some anime tiddies," Jongdae said, rushing over to Baekhyun's desk. "Yo, what the fuck is that!"

"Jongdae you have an entire wife at home," Taeyeon said in disgust.

"So? And that's fiancée, not wife," Jongdae quickly corrected, then turned back to Baekhyun's drawing. His drumstricken look did not leave his features. "What kinda freaky shit is this brother?"

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. He tried to cover his drawing with a little bit of his head and body, but soon all the students crowded around him, now even peeking the teachers interest.

"I've seen her before," Jongdae noted. "When I was younger."

Baekhyun now looked up in confusion. "Huh? You've seen her before? Where?"

"Can't remember," Jongdae whispered wistfully, his nose now dripping blood.

"So pretty," Joy murmured, on her tippy toes behind Jongdae. "But this is weird, _o_ _ppa_ ."

"Which porn star is that? I might know her too," Irene asked, now not being able to contain her curiosity. Despite Chanyeol's insistence, she walked over to the desk to see for herself. Giving up, Seulgi and Chanyeol followed her, pretty curious themselves.

Once again, Baekhyun covered his portrait with his hands, but Irene clasped them so she can get a clear look.

The drawing itself was intricate. Stunning really, considering the boy had only worked at it with colored pencils and charcoal for an hour or so. The details were almost supernatural, and it almost felt like Irene could look through the paper and see the girl for herself. Long red hair, pale skin, deep brown eyes. The feminine figure was half naked, covered by her free flowing tresses in something that seemed Biblical-like. She danced around a swaying oak tree, on top of a hill.

"Where have you seen her before, Baekhyun?" Seulgi croaked, deep emotion sinking into her voice. Everyone looked up to her in surprise. What about this weird picture was making their teacher so emotional?

When Baekhyun didn't respond, Irene said, "Answer her," in a serious voice. Her face was particularly blank.

"I've seen her in my dreams," Baekhyun said simply. "Sometimes I see her by the pier."

"Me too!" Jongdae suddenly said, snapping his fingers. "I've seen her by the pier too, and by this balcony—"

"That's not funny," Irene snapped. Jongdae froze, his sleeve up to his nose that was still running like a faucet.

"I'm... not joking," Jongdae insisted.

Irene simply shook her head, quickly getting up and storming off.

"What the fuuuck," Luhan said. "Was that about?"

"What did I do?" Jongdae asked, completely bewildered. His nose was still running. Taeyeon thrusted a box of Kleenex into his hands with a look of disgust.

"Vibe weird," was all Sehun articulated.

He wasn't wrong. The APs were solemn like someone died, Irene actually got angry, Baekhyun was just being straight up weird, and everyone else was just buzzing with anxiety and puzzlement, this odd feeling just bouncing off each other. The vibe really was off to say the least. 

"Are you sure you've seen her in these places, or have you heard about it online?" Seulgi questioned carefully, but still looking at a Jongdae with an air of distrust.

"Man, don't do that Miss Seulgi," Jongdae said, now getting a bit of an attitude. His hands were balled up, and his cheeks were gaining some color. "I've seen her in real life! How come nobody is on Baekhyun's case? He's seen her too. Right Baek?"

The boy in question instantly sank into his seat, wondering why everyone had to be on his dick all of a sudden. This was a hard couple of weeks. Damn.

"Baekhyun?" Seulgi begged the question.

Baekhyun reluctantly nodded. "Maybe I've seen her around somewhere and that's why she was in a couple of my dreams, but I've seen her before. But I've only seen her in my dreams though."

Seulgi covered her mouth, eyebrows bunched together, looking at Chanyeol.

"That's so...strange," Chanyeol said quietly. "She was pretty famous at one point. Maybe they just picked it up somewhere and are confused."

Seulgi reluctantly nodded.

Baekhyun breathed a sigh of relief. Jongdae however, was bit more high strung now. He slammed his fist on the desk, glaring at them. Baekhyun sucked that breath right back in.

"I'm not lying, and I'm not confused. It wasn't a dream, I've seen her! Don't treat me as some sort of liar."

"Jongdae," Seulgi said patiently, despite not looking so good herself. "We're not accusing you of anything and attacking you—"

" _Yes_ , you are man." His face was now more hurt than anything else.

"Why is Miss Irene so upset anyway, it's just some random lady?" Taeyeon couldn't help but question, even though it was clearly a sensitive issue and an odd time.

Seulgi opened her mouth, then quickly closed it in defeat. How could she put this? "As you know, Irene and I were— _are_ — friends. We've known each other since we were young. But what you guys don't know is that we used to know a girl named Yerim. The reason why it's impossible that you've seen her, is because she's been dead for a long time. Irene is pretty cut up about it still, I guess."

An uneasy silence grew over the group, and Baekhyun snapped his sketchbook closed. A deep frown wore on his face, with two wrinkles impeding on his forehead. Something particularly dark was obviously going on, and Baekhyun wasn't looking forward to eventually having to confront this head on. With a scoff, Jongdae ran out the room.

"Man, we can never do shit without it becoming weird," Mina said with a deep sigh. Chanyeol nodded his head in agreement with her words, suddenly too exhausted to argue with her about her language.

"I guess you guys are dismissed," Seulgi said softly, exiting the room herself. Chanyeol gave everyone a stern look.

"Luhan is in charge. I'll be _right_ back." Then, he too left the room before Luhan could argue with him about it. Luhan looked absolutely flabbergasted.

"Dang, I didn't even do anything and I feel bad," Yixing said, shaking his head.

Luhan looked at him blankly. "Let me get this straight," he responded, "but when you _do_ do something, you _don't_ feel bad?"

"Guys!" Joy said impatiently. "We need to stop fighting and figure out a way to make Miss Seulgi and Miss Irene cheerful again!"

"I'm not sure about Miss Seulgi, but I think some Hennessy would definitely cheer Miss Irene up," Sehun said honestly.

"Think bigger," Joy insisted.

"Soju?" Sehun replied.

"No," Joy said flatly.

"Oh!" Sehun said, now fully sure of his answer. " _Rehab_."

Luhan gave a silent thumbs up in agreement.

Joy glared. "Let's ban Sehun from talking."

"Miss Seulgi would want to see us get along and work on something together," Wendy thought aloud. "But what would Miss Irene want, besides the obvious?"

"Whatever Miss Seulgi wants," Taeyeon stated, as if it was obvious.

"Elaborate unnie," Wendy asked, scratching the top of head in thought. She must've forgotten who she was talking to.

Taeyeon sniffed, looking at everyone as if they were unreservedly clueless. "Like, he-llo? Does anyone pay attention? _'We were friends',_ " she air quoted with a high pitched voice to match Seulgi's. "The way Miss Irene cosigns everything Miss Seulgi says? C'mon. Don't be naive. That's code for bumping cooters." Taeyeon then dramatically reiterated her argument but demonstrating two scissors cutting each other with her hands.

"Taeyeon!" Joy scolded, swatting the other blonde's shoulder.

Taeyeon shrugged. "It's true. They were _carpet munching_. They probably still are for all we know."

"I'm not going to agree nor disagree as the appointed leader," Luhan began, "but that is problematic to say."

Taeyeon shrugged once again. "Look," she said firmly with a condescending laugh, "the truth is the truth. No matter who says it, or how it's said."

"So, that all being said, for whatever reason," Mina said slowly, looking around at everyone. "We should make them a banner or something?"

Baekhyun pursed his lips. "A ' _Hey_ , _Sorry You're Friend is Dead'_ banner?" He asked sarcastically. Sehun snorted.

"Hopefully something more tasteful," Mina clarified with an eye roll.

Minseok pondered, then said, "Maybe something that says like, _'thanks for being a good teacher'_?"

"Yeah!" Mina agreed with a snap of her fingers. She side-eyed him with a smile. "Maybe you're not so bad after all, Onion Powder."

Joy balled a bunch of papers up and tossed them at everybody's forehead. Everyone looked at her in mild confusion. She huffed. "Can we go a couple minutes without slighting each other?" Joy asked, wholly annoyed.

"Probably not, _but_." Yixing leaned in, "if you're gonna make them a poster, you have to then _surprise_ them with it."

"Ok," Mina said, feeling the idea. "But how are we gonna make them such a thing, then surprise them with it though? We obviously can't make it in detention then."

"We could meet up at someone's house," Sehun proposed.

Taeyeon quickly said, "I don't want ya'll infecting my living room, so not mine."

"Not mine neither."

"Nope."

"Absolutely not."

"I live in a literal shack so."

"I live in the Chinese detaintment zone, so I literally can't bring more than two people over."

"I don't have a reason, I just don't want to."

"Yeah, my grandma's home, and she doesn't like visitors..."

Everyone's voices trailed off, then they all stared at Sehun. Sehun stared back blankly. "The fuck ya'll looking at?" He said, nearing cutting his tongue on the metal in his mouth.

"Well, it was your idea," Joy said innocently. Sehun immediately shook his head in response, refusing to entertain it.

"But like, Sehun, besides me you're the least poorest," Taeyeon said. "So it won't be miserable traveling there."

"So?"

"So, let's go to your house," Mina elaborated. "Doesn't your mom have all that Japanese reparations money?"

"Yeah, my dad was tortured to death in a labor camp for it..?" Sehun replied.

"That's a pretty nice bag," Mina said honestly but impulsively. Baekhyun elbowed her sharply in her ribs that were still oddly sore. "What? At least he had a dad!"

"Yeah, my dad started a new family in Algeria," Joy said wistfully. "Now my mom has to pay him alimony."

"I've never even met my dad," Sehun said.

"Even better," Mina replied. Baekhyun elbowed her again.

"I hate my dad," Minseok couldn't help but to admit.

"So...Sehun's house, tonight?" Taeyeon asked, causing everyone to nod and agree.

"Sleepover!" Joy shouted.

"Guys we can't," Wendy said over all the noise, looking at Sehun's dark face with worry.

Taeyeon eyed her suspiciously. "Why not, Wendy?"

Wendy gulped, looking in between Sehun and Taeyeon. "Um..."

Taeyeon narrowed her eyes. "You and Sehun barely even know each other. Unless..?"

"We don't," Wendy quickly clarified. "But—"

"But what, Wendy? We're waiting." Taeyeon crossed her arms. Everyone looked at Wendy expectantly.

Wendy deflated. "Aha...I guess I vote for Sehun's house too..."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ya'll~~ pls comment and I'll see u next sunday!


	13. Wanna Scooby Snack?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many shocking revelations are revealed in Sehun's house. 
> 
> Joy stared around at everyone blankly. Then she gasped, hands to her mouth in shock as the dots connected. "Your mom worships the devil, Sehun ?" She asked. Well. Some of them had connected at least. "To think she told us to pray!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: ganja buurrrrrn ganja burrrrnnn. If you haven't noticed, there is mention of the good ole reefer. Cabbage. Kush. Devil's lettuce. yk.

Sehun's family home was a plain yellow three floor house in Gangnam. It was situated in a nice plot of moderately sized land somewhere midhill, hanging in the limbo of Seoul's Have and Have Nots. Ambitiously aboveground, it even had a white fence surrounding it. It was typical behavior for those who acquire relative new wealth in a short amount of time to move south of the Han river. If you listened closely, you could hear the waves crashing from the seaside some way below.

"It's modest," Taeyeon admitted. She sniffed a little. "But the fact it's Gangnam is what makes it impressive."

Sehun sighed heavily. "Please spare me the ' _you're actually rich'_ talk, especially from _you_ of all people. This house was passed down by my grandfather, otherwise we'd never would've been able to afford it."

"Must be nice," Mina said with a sigh.

"Generational wealth," Baekhyun replied wistfully.

"It's still in between a liquor store and a Starbucks," Joy pointed out. Down the block, several cop cars speed down the street.

"Let's just get this over with," Sehun said under his breath, marching right up to the front door. He unlocked the door, then paused, hand still on the knob. "Guys, before you get surprised—"

"Sehun, it's December and you got us outside," Minseok said with a shiver. "Whatever you want to tell us, we don't care. Shit, tell us inside if you really want to. But it's cold as dick out here."

"Cold as what?" Mina quickly asked, bewildered.

"Sorry Sehun," Jongdae said, pushing Sehun inside and barging into the house. Everyone quickly followed, brushing snow off each other and flinging their boots off.

Wendy was first to walk down the hallway to make room, smelling a delicious aroma drifting from the kitchen. "Mrs. Oh?" Wendy asked with wide eyes, bringing a pair of slippers out of her pockets.

" _Mom_?" Sehun echoed from the floor, looking just as surprised. He quickly got up, and nearly sprinted towards the kitchen.

Everyone followed him, going through the long spacious hallway, to the quaint kitchen. A strong incense was burning, along with several candles lighting the room. Wendy flipped a switch so the room could be better illuminated.

The woman in question turned, and gave the group a warm smile and waved. "Son! You're home so late. I was beginning to worry," she scolded, setting down her wooden spoon to pinch Sehun's red cheeks. "You didn't tell me you were bringing company over... Good thing I already starting cooking for the two of us."

"Two..." Mina repeated, eyeing the feast on the table.

"This is so much food Mom," Sehun said carefully, approaching the kitchen. "You're still cooking?"

"Of course," Oh said, bringing a pan to the table. "I have some pork and beef dumplings, kimchi fried rice, _japchae_..."

"Say no more," Minseok said, rushing to the table to bow, and sit. "Say less."

"Auntie, you got some hot sauce?" Mina asked, following Minseok.

Mrs. Oh nodded, and handed her a bottle of Tabasco and a plate. "Of course dear."

"Yessir." Mina took a bottle of Tony's Seasoning Salt out her purse. Luhan eyed her in disbelief, before holding his hand out for the bottle.

Everyone took a seat, thanking Mrs. Oh.

"Don't forget to pray," Mrs. Oh said, going back to the counter to quickly grind something up in a small bowl. "But feel free to eat as much as you want, and take some home too. Stay as long as you want as well. Just make sure to stay out of my living room." She chuckled a little after saying this.

Wendy attempted to exchange a look with Sehun, whilst bringing a pair of metal chopsticks out of her pocket. Sehun pointedly ignored her.

"You're not eating Auntie?" Jongdae questioned politely as Mrs. Oh shut off the stove and gathered some things to leave. "Have you already eaten?"

"I can't eat right now," Mrs Oh said, laughing heartily. "I have to do some work in the room. Have fun!" She waved once more, retreating to her room in a rush.

"Wh—" Sehun sighed, choosing to just eat his food.

"This shit slaps," Luhan moaned. "I wanna marry your mom."

"Gross." Sehun scrunched up his nose. "Doesn't your mom cook for you?"

Luhan shook his head. "My parents work too much. My rice cooker be doing all the cooking most nights to be honest."

A lot of the kids murmured their agreement, making Sehun put some shit in perspective.

"Why did your moms make all this food if she thought it was going to be just the two of you?" Baekhyun asked politely, before inhaling an entire beef dumpling. "Does she usually cook this much?"

Sehun shook his head. "Nah. Most days she doesn't even touch the stove."

"Does your mom work from home a lot?" Joy asked.

Sehun shrugged. "You can say that." Joy nodded, but sensed that he didn't want to be questioned further.

"You been here before, Seungwan?" Taeyeon prodded causally, causing Wendy to choke on a piece of vegetable.

"Woah, where did that come from?" Wendy artfully deflected.

"Answer the question, yeodongsaeng." Taeyeon smiled up to her eyes.

Wendy shrugged. "Have you?" She said, trying her best to look nonchalant.

"Joy." Taeyeon switched gears, turning to the girl on the other side of her. Joy paused, a spoonful of rice in between her plate and her mouth. "Has our Wendy fooled around with Sehun?"

Joy nearly spit out her food, mirroring everyone else at the table except Minseok, who was inhaling his plate at a honestly disturbing rate. "Why are you asking me, unnie?" Joy asked innocently, attempting to regain her composure.

"Because you can't lie."

Joy eyed her oddly, now resuming her munching. "I wouldn't know though," she answered in confusion.

Taeyeon narrowed in, clutching her as if Joy was a bunny and she a huntsman. "Hmm. Has Seungwan fucked anyone in this room?" She asked bluntly.

Joy immediately flushed, blinking rapidly.

"The food is too hot," Baekhyun said lamely, standing up from the table. "Joy must need some water."

"I'll get you a glass," Sehun offered, quickly getting up. "We will actually. Right Baek?" Baekhyun quickly nodded, following him out the dining room.

"Weird," Mina mused out loud, tapping her wooden chopstick on her teeth in thought.

Jongdae leaned in from across the table from Taeyeon's side, pointing a soy sauce bottle in a accusatory manner at her. "Taeyeon, you always picking with somebody and fucking with people. One day, you're gonna prod at the wrong broad and get fucked up. Oh wait." Without looking up from her daydream, Mina dapped Jongdae up with a chuckle.

Taeyeon glared. "Is it so wrong to be curious?" She slyly took a dumpling off her plate and put it on Joy's.

"Yes," everyone said in unison.

Taeyeon hmpthed, shaking her head. " _Seungwan_ , I don't understand why you're hiding this secret from me. Don't deny it either," she added sourly at Wendy's expression. "I see the glances you give Sehun. We're _sisters_."

"Eat your food," Wendy said darkly, snatching the soy sauce from Jongdae and splashing it on Taeyeon's rice.

Taeyeon gasped, looking absolutely shocked. To be fair, Taeyeon hadn't even touched her plate yet, which was odd. When Jongdae said as much, the girl glared at him.

"I can't have all these extra calories, you imbeciles!"

"Oh please," Luhan said, rolling his eyes. "Spare us."

Taeyeon huffed, using her chopsticks to put the rest of her dumplings on Joy and Wendy's plate. All the while mumbling to herself in dismay.

Meanwhile, away from the dining room by the kitchen sink, Sehun leaned in towards Baekhyun.

"Joy fucked Wendy."

Baekhyun's eyebrows raised. "I'm not one to say I have a gaydar or anything, but I'm a bit surprised."

Sehun nodded solemnly. "I know right? And now what are we going to do?"

Baekhyun shrugged. "I was just going to finish eating my food and mind my business," he replied honestly. "I felt bad for Joy though, being put on the spot like that."

"Right, so hyung listen. We have to help Joy," Sehun said in a hushed tone.

Baekhyun looked him up and down. "Are you and Wendy fornicating after all? Are you jealous? Because I barely see any of you people interact..."

"Hyung, no, obviously not as you just found out she doesn't swing this way," Sehun said, now a bit impatiently.

"She could be bisexual or something, I think that's what they call it."

"No, hyung, focus." Sehun gripped Baekhyun by his shoulders. "I don't want to compromise Wendy's secret."

"Again, why does her business have to do with you? She voted to come to your house when she clearly didn't think it was right. It'd be refreshing to see her stand up for herself, I think." Baekhyun gave him a meaningful look and shook him off. He turned on his heel and that was that.

* * *

"Let's get started," Mina declared, spreading out all their shared supplies. "Should we split up the work then put it all together?"

Everyone agreed and began to work in odd silence. Thirty minutes in, Luhan cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Something bothering you, foreigner?" Taeyeon quipped innocently, looping her ㅈ in black paint.

Luhan rolled his eyes at the nickname. "This just feels so...impersonal. You know? Doesn't that defeat the whole purpose of us truly coming together?"

"I guess," Joy agreed. Her tongue stuck out as she colored in some bubble letters. "Plus it's _really_ quiet."

Wendy nudged Sehun, who sighed deeply. "I have board games," he offered, albeit halfheartedly.

"Never been to a person's house that didn't at least have radio before," Taeyeon mumbled under her breath.

"I have vinyl," Sehun shot back.

"Psycho," Taeyeon said, sticking her tongue out.

Trying to keep the peace, Wendy scrambled up from her position on the floor and calmly stepped over a drying piece of artwork. She opened up a large wooden case full of records, and selected one labeled "Seungwan's Mix <3". Smiling triumphantly, she carefully set it on the record player, dropping the needle. The sound of The Mamas and The Papas drifted around the cramped living room. A short guitar jingle played, before a male voice sung,

**_"Do you wanna dance_ **   
**_Under the moonlight?"_ **

"More old people music," Mina couldn't help but groan. "My grandma must be busting a move."

"Willmarie?" Taeyeon asked in an innocent tone, earning her an evil look from said woman's descendant.

"Cmon, it's fitting 'cos it's a full moon tonight," Wendy explained in a joking manner.

Next to the box of records, there was a short stack of games. Wendy grabbed this, and carefully stepped back into the middle of the room and set her selection down.

"Okay so we have Operation, Cards Against Humanity, UNO, an Ouija board, and whatever this game is," Wendy said, holding up a deck of peculiar colorful cards.

Not even looking up from his finger painting, Minseok said in a cocky tone, "I'd smoke y'all in UNO."

"Over my dead body," Jongdae replied quickly. He spent two years combined in hospitals and juvenile, so to say he didn't have any UNO skills would be a dangerous lie.

Baekhyun looked up from his portrait of Irene and squinted. "That's not a game, those are tarot cards Wendy."

This made Mina's head snap up, and she looked at Wendy's hand in alarm. "Tarot cards? An Ouija board?" She took a good look around, and noticed skulls, candles, bottles of Florida water, jars of rose petals, mirrors covered by scarves, and an elaborate altar that was heavily decorated with herbs, teas, and pictures. "Wait a damn minute..." she said slowly.

"Oh, that's a game my mother plays sometimes," Sehun explained. "You roll the dice and pick a card or something. It's like the card version of a Magic 8-ball."

"Sehun," Baekhyun said carefully. "This is all _witchcraft_. Your mom does witchcraft."

"Is that why we're not allowed in here?" Luhan asked. He quickly sat up from his comfortable position on his belly. "Not to be a Baek or anything but I'm superstitious. I'm not tryna die or anything."

Joy stared around at everyone blankly. Then she gasped, hands to her mouth in shock as the dots connected. "Your mom worships the devil, Sehun ?" She asked. Well. Some of them had connected at least. "To think she told us to pray!"

"I don't think tarot cards make you a devil worshiper, or having lots of candles," Mina said thoughtfully. "My mom taught me tarot cards and she doesn't worship the devil. She's Christian."

"Why would she teach you that?" Joy asked, frowning deeply.

"I don't know. It's a tradition from her ancestors in Jamaica. So it was just natural Jiwoo and I learned."

At the mention of Jiwoo's name, everyone whispered, " _peace_ " under their breaths.

Baekhyun turned to Mina in surprise. "Jamaica?" He repeated. "I thought your mom's people was from Haiti?"

"Oh, really?" Mina pondered it a bit, before waving him off. "Same shit."

Luhan face palmed.

"What the hell is Tarot cards then?" Jongdae asked, eyes dating in between Mina and Sehun.

"It's just a deck of cards that can like, predict the future and stuff. A conversation with your higher self. Or you can use it to ask your ancestors questions," Mina attempted to explain. "It's complicated. I can show you better than I can tell you." She held out her hands for the cards, and Wendy gladly placed the deck in them. Instantly, Mina began to shuffle them. "So, who wants to go first?"

"Do me sis," Taeyeon offered with a cunning smile. Mina rolled her eyes, but reluctantly agreed.

"Not your sis, but whatever. Let's start with a simple spread." As Taeyeon sat Indian style across from her, Mina set out nine cards in front of the blonde. "What's your question?"

"My what?" Taeyeon's eyelashes flickered. Her mind had gone completely blank in that moment. She didn't even know what she wanted to ask. "I didn't know we had to ask a question."

"Well," Mina said, reaching her hands out, palms up. Taeyeon accepted with a sniff. "You do now. So? What's your question?"

Taeyeon closed her eyes for a second, and breathed in deeply. Everyone leaned in with anticipation. All breath was held. You could hear a pin drop.

"Who..." Taeyeon said, struggling to find the words, and not sound awkward. "Am I? Like, who am I to become?"

"What kinda question is that?" Someone whispered. Mina glared in the general direction.

"Okay, Miss Barbie that's a little broad," Mina said carefully. "This isn't a Buzzfeed quiz. Try narrowing it down a little."

Taeyeon opened her eyes, biting her bottom lip. "I don't have a better question!"

"Do it about her true love," Minseok said slyly, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Mina glared.

"Good idea," Taeyeon said, turning to Mina with a lopsided smirk.

Mina rolled her eyes, before closing them to still her own breath. Slowly, she offered her hands out to Taeyeon. "Okay. Whatever. Just calm down," she said. Taeyeon huffed, before accepting Mina's hand in her own. "When you're calm, pick out three cards." Taeyeon nodded, willing herself to actually calm. Her knee was bouncing uncontrollably, and she unconsciously gripped Mina's hands tighter.

"It's not going to work unless you do this," Sehun said, grabbing a couple of candles and placing them next to Taeyeon and Mina. He took a box of matches off the altar and quickly lit one, lighting the candles. The lamps in the room flickered, then shut off completely, leaving the room dark except for by the two girls.

This caused Taeyeon, Joy, Wendy, and Jongdae to scream in Mariah Carey falsetto.

"Seriously Jongdae?" Minseok said, clearly amused. "You're a boy."

"So?" Jongdae whimpered. "I ain't tryna die."

"We're gonna die?" Joy screamed.

" _Káì_ _káì_ _káì_ ," Luhan sung in a goofy tone, " _Yemòjá olódò_ ~"

Baekhyun elbowed him in the stomach, making Luhan bursted into laughter.

" _Káì káì káì_ ," Luhan begun again, before Baekhyun slapped his hand over his mouth. Baekhyun groaned in disgust as Luhan licked his hand.

Mina rolled her eyes. " _Asè'sun_ _olódò_ ," she finished. "Very funny Luhan. Har har."

"The spirits shut the lights off," Luhan joked.

"The lights shut off because my mom probably forgot to pay the light bill. Again." Sehun let out yet another sigh. "Hurry up."

Mina met Taeyeon's gaze and raised a single eyebrow. Taking a shaky breath, Taeyeon selected one card in the middle. Mina flipped it over, humming in thought.

"Which one is it?" Wendy said, squinting.

Mina held it up in front of her face. On the card was a colorful depiction of a man in some type of toga dragging a bundle of sticks up a hill. "Ten of wands," she said. "It's reversed, so it means you're taking on too much work but avoiding responsibility. It can mean that you've succeeded in something, but that success is going to be a problem later on. You're resigned to fate."

Joy and Wendy ooh-ed.

"Taeyeon doesn't work though," Luhan pointed out.

Sehun shook his head. "It could mean she's helping people," he argued.

Jongdae looked around in disbelief. "This is Taeyeon we're talking about," Jongdae said. "That bitch don't help nobody!"

"Whatever," Mina snorted. "Pick the next one. Think carefully too."

Taeyeon reached out, then paused, her left hand hovering over the spread. Slowly, she tapped the card in the far right corner. Mina flipped it. It was a card depicting Shekhinah, a woman sitting down wearing blue robes with a lunar crescent at her feet.

"High Priestess," Mina announced. "You need to take time to retreat and reflect upon the situation, and trust your intuition. It's reversed, so it means you're hiding a secret too." Taeyeon made a sour face.

"Hypocrite!" Wendy yelled.

"Last one," Mina yawned. Taeyeon selected a third card, and when Mina flipped it over it wasn't reversed for once. On this one, it was a tower being struck by lightning, and fire crawling out from the small windows at its top. She smiled triumphantly, making Taeyeon blanch. "Tower!"

"What does that mean?" Taeyeon asked, nervousness seeping into her voice.

"Unexpected change, disaster, accident, revelations," Sehun listed nonchalantly.

"There's going to be an unforeseen tragedy," Mina explained calmly. "A shift in power. It's going to be a _humbling_ experience."

"Oh dear," Wendy gasped.

"Who believes in this stuff anyway?" Taeyeon spat, quickly getting up. Flashes of blood and lightning entered her mind, and she quickly shook her head like a dog to clear it. Baekhyun eyed her wearily. "It's all fake."

"Taeyeonnie is scared!" Jongdae teased. Minseok crackled.

"Don't refer to me so causally," Taeyeon replied coldly.

"Noona is scared!" Minseok and Jongdae sung in unison.

"Whatever, we need to get this stupid project done," Taeyeon complained, stepping away from Mina and trampling on a wet painting in the process. "Ugh, not on the Louis Vuitton's!" She moaned in dismay. 

"We can't work on anything in here, the lights are off," Joy said.

"All throughout the house?" Taeyeon gasped.

"Yup," Sehun confirmed.

"Let's play with the Ouija board guys," Luhan proposed. Everyone quickly shouted out leveling degrees of ' _no_!', making him crack up in laughter. But little did they know, they had already invited a spirit into the house.

The spirit decided not to let her presence be known, for now, not even to the three anchors in the room. She instead decided to wait and watch.

"Now we're gonna be bored in the dark because _somebody_ doesn't own a TV," Joy complained in an accusatory tone. Sehun simply shook his head, picking up the various artwork and bringing it to the kitchen table. Wendy quickly followed suit.

"We may not have have tv," Luhan said, picking up his backpack. He unzipped it, bringing out two ziplock baggies and three packs of cookies. "But we have _this_."

Minseok snatched one the baggies, letting out an impressed wolf whistle. "Man, where'd you manage to get these from?" He put the pre-wrapped cylinder in his mouth. "Somebody give me a light," he spoke, the white cylinder bobbing up and down in his mouth. Jongdae held up a candle to it, and Minseok took a slow drag, holding it in his mouth, before exhaling through his nose.

"Seriously?" Baekhyun groaned, grabbing a pre-packaged cookie, turning it over to read the label. He wrinkled his nose as terms like _40 mg per serving_ and _20% THC_ looked back at him. Quickly noticing a large chunk was missing, he said, "is this why you've been acting so weird all of a sudden?"

Luhan nodded slowly, chuckling a little bit. "It _finally_ hit me. I ate it in detention hours ago." He leaned on Baekhyun's shoulder in what seemed like slow motion. "Yixing-ssi is a god!" He kissed his fingers in a sloppy rendition of a chef's kiss.

"My man Yixing-ssi!" Jongdae cheered, lighting his own joint. Seeing Joy watch him oddly, he offered her one. "Wanna hit it, sweetheart?" Joy looked taken aback, eyes round like saucers.

"No she doesn't you bozo," Taeyeon barked. She sat back down. "We're _vocalists_. Hello? Hand her some of the cookie, Byun."

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Minseok clapped.

"You too Taeyeon?" Baekhyun asked, splitting the food carefully.

Taeyeon nodded earnestly. "Of course. Being the HBIC is draining." After being handed her piece, she quickly devoured it. She held her hand out again. At Baekhyun's concerned and conflicted face she said with a mouth full of cookie, "I'm not a novice like you, noob." With a shrug, Baekhyun gave her another piece.

"I'll stay sober with you Byun," Mina offered, scooting closer to him.

"I don't plan to be," Baekhyun admitted with a mumble, lighting up a joint with his own personal lighter from his back pocket.

Everyone stared at him in shock.

"What," even Joy said.

"What's going on in here?" Sehun asked, walking back into the room. "At least open a window before my mom gets pissed."

Wendy quickly did so, squinting into the dark as more moonlight drifted in. "Is that Baekhyun? Smoking?"

"What?" Sehun responded, before confirming it with his own eyes as they adjusted. " _Byun_? Baekhyun?"

"Is it really that big of a deal?" Baekhyun asked, his knee bobbing up and down. He took a shaky drag, holding it in until he coughed.

"Yeah," Luhan replied like it was the obvious. "You're the biggest square here."

"Have you've been smoking without us?" Mina asked, mouth agape.

"Pick your chin up," Baekhyun replied curtly.

"Woooow," Mina said. She blinked rapidly as her brain struggled to process.

"Baekhyun, if you end up sounding like a Choi Seunghyun in our choir, I'll kill you," Taeyeon said seriously. "You're our best male vocalist and you're fucking up your vocals."

"How are you going to keep up at barre?" Luhan added, his eyes slowly closing. "Seulgi is going to kill you~"

Sehun nodded earnestly, as he nibbled on his portion. "You're gonna be hacking up a lung in class."

"Edibles give me panic attacks," Baekhyun confessed with a yawn.

There's more surprises? Mina didn't know if her heart could take another confession from him tonight. Mina's mind was already blown. He's been doing _edibles_ too? Without her? "You've been doing edibles without me too?" She cried, slapping the top of his head.

"Yah!" Baekhyun slapped the top of her head back.

"Lovers quarrel," Wendy murmured under her breath. Joy nodded slowly in agreement, but with a suspicious look planted firmly on her face. Wendy wondered what that was all about, but nevertheless avoided commenting. In the background, the record continued to play.

**_"All the leaves are brown_ **   
**_And the sky is grey..."_ **

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed! I've done tarot only a handful of times, and I've smoked weed like three times. Surprisingly, i've never been high no matter how hard I try ;/ but ya'll up for somethin CRAZY next sunday ;) see u then mwah plz comment tyy


	14. Butter Me Up and Call Me A Biscuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun feels weird. Jongdae, Minseok, and Joy make a strange bet about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! There will be some sexual explicitness here but honestly? Not even that risque. I def cringed but you'll probably won't even blink.

_"Setting foot on a_ **_threshold_ ** _can bring misfortune. This superstition originates from the time of the_ **_Mongol Invasion of Korea_ ** _. In Korean culture, it is preferable to die at home and for the body to stay at home for a while. Leaving the house in a coffin was a means to dispose of the **li**_ ** _ **ngering** attachment to the world_ ** _, with the threshold of the front door thought to be a boundary between this world and the afterlife. Therefore, for a living person to step on the threshold of a door is considered a sign of bad luck."_  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

****  
  
  
  
  
  


It was silent all throughout the house, as a smooth breeze drifted into the living room. Sehun had dragged his mattress into the open space, putting another spare one together to make more room. In this bed was Sehun, Baekhyun, Mina, Luhan, and Taeyeon. Minseok and Jongdae opted to make separate pallets on the floor far away from the others because apparently to them, sleeping next to each other was _'gay as hell'_. On the other hand, Joy and Wendy had volunteered to huddle together on the couch.

Sehun was lying sideways to stay fully on the bed, as he was already ungodly tall, and he was in full snoring mood. Taeyeon was damn near in a coma, half of her upper body on the floor, and the other on the actual bed. If you could call her feet across Mina and Baekhyun's face like it was a footrest _'on the bed'._ Baekhyun and Mina themselves were cuddling together in a tight ball, spooning if you will. Mina, a light sleeper, groaned under her breath. "Baekhyun," she said, her voice raspy from sleep. "Take care of that or get away from me."

Baekhyun woke up almost instantly, but still mostly incoherent and out of it. He had to pull his face away from her head of curls to avoid having a mouth full of Cantu that smelled better than it tasted. "What?" He murmured, confused. He shifted lightly, then paused. Oh, that. "I'm sorry."

Mina sighed. She didn't know what was wrong with him, or he was a foot guy, but he needed to get it under control. Thinking about feet, she shuddered. She grabbed Taeyeon's ankles and avoided hurting the girl like she wanted to as she pulled them down off their face, adjusting them into their rightful place. "You better be because now I'm awake," she whispered-yelled. "Jesus Christ, _wide_ awake. Think about monster trucks or something, you degenerate."

Baekhyun shifted again. "...it's not working."

"There has to be a Qu'ran verse for this."

"Mina," he whined.

"Shush," she said. "Before you wake up everyone with your personal problem." Baekhyun shifted again. "Baekhyun, I don't have a dick but I think that's just making it worst."

"Please don't fuck in the bed when I'm in it," Taeyeon mumbled in her sleep. The girl slowly rose up, eyes still closed.

Mina snorted in amusement. "Don't worry about it. Go back to sleep, Tay Tay."

Taeyeon nodded, similar to a cartoon zombie, and plopped back down, smacking her head hard on the wooden floors in the process. Still, she slumbered on. Mina and Baekhyun winced. Even Sehun shifted a little in his bed, probably feeling the vibration of the impact and the bed moving. 

"Damn," Mina said. With another sigh, she sat up and dragged her elder back onto the mattress. "How the hell is she still alive?" Hesitantly, she checked the back of Taeyeon's head and made a sound of relief.

"She'll be alright," Baekhyun replied, deciding to sit up as well. He just gave up on going back to sleep. "She has a hard head."

Mina snorted, then turned towards him. Without warning, she smacked him hard in the chest. It took everything in his power not to hollar out loud. "Funny," she said. "But that's for waking me up with your stupid boner."

Baekhyun grimaced. He shifted again so he wasn't falling off the bed. "Sorry Mina. I forgot I get like this when I'm high."

Mina gawked at him as his offense was now rubbing against her leg. "Think about Taeyeon's feet or something," she whined, trying to get away from him without sitting on Sehun.

She paused dramatically, and Baekhyun focused. He even closed his eyes, vividly imagining a floating pair of his elder's feet. Like those old times DVD players that had the acronym bouncing around the TV screen. After a few moments, Mina swatted him again in horror.

"Ow!"

"You're a pervert!" She declared.

"Quiet!"

Mina made a face, but obeyed him nonetheless. "You're a pervert," she repeated, in a lower tone.

"How?"

"You're still hard so that means you like feet," Mina said, tsking like an _ahjumma_. "I'm scared to tell you to imagine other gross things, I don't want to unlock any new perversions."

"Feet is the least worst thing," Baekhyun couldn't help but to argue. "Obviously it's not something I have to think about to stay hard. So it's not that bad. Feet are actually a pretty normal thing to be attracted to. Heechul said so in Sex-Ed."

"You'd listen to that old fart, of all people?" Mina shook her head in disbelief. "Nuh uh. Not in my book. Not in my...Ed. Don't think you're _ever_ touching my feet neither. I'm wearing socks from now on. Gross."

"Mina," Baekhyun nearly begged. "I don't want anything to do with your feet."

"You act so innocent but you're the dirtiest of them all. More than Jongdae. I would think he was a virgin if he hadn't knocked that girl up. But you? You're a nasty, dirty, perverted boy. All those times you rubbed my feet after ballet—"

"Oh come on, I was being helpful," Baekhyun groaned again. "There's nothing remotely sexy about blistered feet, including Taeyeon's. Taeyeon does pointe!"

"Even worse," Mina responded.

"Fuck," Jongdae said somewhere in the dark. "You two freaks shut the hell up." A beat followed. "And Baekhyun's right. Feet is a normal thing to like. Not Taeyeon's though. She got them sickled shits. But hey, whatever floats your boat."

With that statement, Jongdae managed to offend them both. Taeyeon mumbled something about blackmailing in her sleep. They ignored it. The three just began to bicker quietly amongst themselves. That is, until Baekhyun brushed up against Mina again, and she gasped, aghast. "Seriously Byun?" She asked. "You're still hard? You freak!"

"It kinda hurts," Baekhyun admitted.

"Bro, he might need a medical professional," Jongdae managed to say in between his silent laughter. "He might even need Supahead."

"Here I thought you were being serious for once. Shut up," Mina said, letting out a laugh on accident despite concern leaking into her voice. Hesitantly, she poked it, making Baekhyun jump. She gave out a restrained shriek, nearly flying into Sehun, who stayed blissfully unaware. Taeyeon mumbled something else about a ghost. Jongdae gave the sleeping girl a curious and frightened gasp.

"Baekhyun you seriously need to go take care of that," Mina continued.

"How?"

"The fuck you think? Aren't you a teenage boy?" Mina retorted.

"He's too religious Lee," Jongdae said with a sigh, amusement laced throughout his words, already forgetting about Taeyeon's sleep talking. "You're gonna have to help him."

"Why me?" Mina said. "This is oppression."

"Mina, that's your whole boyfriend. It's your duty."

"Duty?" She barked. "That's not my—"

"Everyone needs to shut the fuck up," Luhan said in a dark voice, face down at the foot of the bed. "And somebody needs to fix whatever problem is stopping that or else I'mma fix it and it won't be fun for anybody. Trust and believe that."

Jongdae fell out, muffling his laughter with his pillow. Baekhyun and Mina rushed to the bathroom. Nobody was exactly sure what Luhan meant with what he said but nobody really wanted to find out. Well, besides Jongdae of course. _Pause_.

Looking at Baekhyun expectantly, Mina turned the faucet on to make background noise.

Baekhyun let out a yawn. "What now?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Jerk off," Mina deadpanned. "Rub one out. Choke the chicken. Put it in reverse—"

"Okay, I get it." Baekhyun leaned against the wall. "But here? This is somebody's house."

"So? Everybody has jerked off in another persons house before."

Baekhyun paused. "No?"

"Well you don't period, so."

"I...guess you're right on that one."

"Of course," Mina said, with a toss of her hair. "Anyways, hurry up."

"In front of you?"

"Baekhyun I've sucked your dick, I've seen you fucked sideways. I've fucked you sideways. Please don't tell me you're getting shy now?"

"...Whatever," was all Baekhyun could say. He began to strip down.

"Yeah, whatever," Mina mocked, finding a bottle of lotion. "Here, don't start a fire, ashy ass."

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, accepting a couple pumps before gently applying it to himself.

"Jesus, Baekhyun, your dick not your knees." Mina eyed his knees more closely. "Not saying you don't need it there, 'cos you actually kinda do, but there's more pressing matters to tend to right now."

Baekhyun nodded, before awkwardly pumping himself. "This is not working," he said after a quick moment of this.

"Think about Taeyeon's weird feet."

"Mina."

"Okay." Mina sighed deeply, thinking quickly and with an attitude. "What were you dreaming about? Tell me a little bit of that."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Just tell me, dork."

"Alright," Baekhyun relented, closing his eyes. "You."

" _Ooh_ ," Mina said, flipping her hair once more. In the back of her mind, she wondered where her bonnet was. "Elaborate."

"You... I was on my knees."

Mina nodded in approval. Sounds nice. "Can I get more information on that?" She asked casually, as if she was on the phone with a bill collector. Without opening his eyes, Baekhyun nodded.

"You had your fingers in my hair, and you were pulling hard."

"Wow," Mina said, tutting in sympathy. "No wonder you woke up like that." Stuff like that he tended to prefer.

Baek nodded once more. "You were kinda slapping me around a bit."

Mina paused. Her eyebrows rose. "I did?" She hadn't really done stuff like that in real life. Chanyeol always kind've pushed her to be that way, but she just wasn't the type. She didn't even befriend people she's fought. "How hard?"

"Pretty hard. I cried a little bit," Baekhyun said hesitantly, his voice becoming quieter and quieter with each word. He developed a light blush.

"...Did you like it?"

A dreamy smile came over his features. "Yes."

Mina made a face. Baekhyun was usually the moral compass, but he was kind've depraved. Maybe she corrupted him or something. Maybe a little bolt in his brain fell out. Still, with his black hair all curled up, tastefully messy, and the sweet expression on his face, he looked angelic.

A mischievous smile spread across Mina's face. "Come here Baekhyun," she nearly cooed. Still looking as cherubic as ever, Baekhyun stumbled towards her and they embraced. Mina flung her arms around his neck, and deepened the kiss. It was like, majestic and shit. Despite the fact Baekhyun's mouth tasted like straight up ashtray and Colgate toothpaste, and she was sure hers did too, she was enjoying herself. Luckily for Baekhyun, she still smelled mostly like coconut.

Baekhyun broke the kiss, panting lightly. See, smoking was already messing up his respiratory system. Mina looked up at him questioningly.

"Wanna wear your thighs as earmuffs," Baekhyun muttered, pulling at her oversized shirt.

Mina was taken aback, but nodded in approval. "You should smoke more, you're so honest," Mina said, tugging her underwear down.

Outside the bathroom door, Minseok and Jongdae were just as surprised. Joy wordlessly put a finger to her lips, and put her ear closer to the door. Her hand stumbled on the threshold of the bathroom door to keep steady.

"I'll lie down," Baekhyun offered, laying down on the fuzzy blue bathroom rug. "You sit down."

Jongdae mouthed, " _simp,"_ to Minseok. Minseok waved him off.

Mina hiked up her t-shirt, and slowly eased down. "I don't want to suffocate you Baek," she said, pouting. "I gained 2kg this month." Baekhyun rolled his eyes, grabbing on her to pull her down so she could fully mount him. She breathed a sigh of relief.

Wordlessly, Minseok handed Jongdae five bucks. Joy looked at them, mildly disgusted, frowning in disapproval. Jongdae looked at her in disbelief, then pointed at her, and the door they were all currently ease-dropping by. Joy shrugged with a roll of her eyes.

"Stay right there," Mina said, eyes rolling in the back of her head. In response, Baekhyun pulled her hips closer despite his oxygen supply dwindling. "I'm almost there."

Joy held out three fingers, putting them down one by one, followed by another sound from Mina. She gave the boys a pointed look, rolling her eyes.

"That was nice," Mina said, sliding off. She stood up, flipping her hair over her shoulder, momentarily distracted by her figure in the mirror. Those 2kgs were doing her a world of good. "Well...goodnight."

"Huh?" Baekhyun quickly replied. Before he could say anything else, a swift breeze blew past his ears, and he was immobilized. 

Minseok and Jongdae were besides themselves at this turn of events, barely containing their laughter. Joy shook her head furiously, before forming a B with her hand, then making a Time-Out sign with both hands. Jongdae and Minseok did X's. Joy then nodded with a smug look, miming herself taking a wallet out her pocket.

"What?" Mina played innocent, still facing away from him.

A lazy smile grew on Baekhyun's face as a force dragged him down, down, down, into a deep abyss. A new influence crash landed inside him, quickly flexing his fingers, trying this new body out. With a triumphant look, Baekhyun got up from the floor, quickly wiping his face off in his discarded shirt. "C'mere Mina."

She pouted mockingly, before pecking him on the cheek. "I don't think so," she teased, grabbing his hands and leading them up her shirt.

"Oh really?"

"Nah," Mina conceded. She leaned back against the bathroom counter and away from his touch.

"Turn around."

Flashing him a smile she did so, facing the long mirror.

"Put your hands down, and look up," he ordered, coming behind her and tilting her chin up. He tucked a curl behind her ear. "Seriously pretty." He tsked. Mina stared back at him in the mirror, playfully defiant as he lifted her shirt above her waist. Baekhyun said nothing, carefully bending her over like she was porcelain china. He leaned in and kissed her on her cheek, neck, and collarbone, all while gripping her hips roughly.

"Get on with it Baek," she said impatiently.

"Someone's eager to be fucked," Baekhyun responded in amusement. He flashed her a razor sharp grin. Mina's jaw dropped, before she started to giggle.

For the umpteenth time that night, Joy fell over in surprise. Minseok and Jongdae were pushing each other around utterly shocked. Joy mimed dying, and her spirit returning home to the lord. Jongdae joined in, pretending to play a trumpet.

"I'm too high for this. Since when do you say bad words?" Mina said cheekily, keeping her gaze locked in front of her. Baekhyun only gave her a sweet smile, as he lined himself up and eased into her. Mina shivered, quickly adjusting.

"Keep looking up," Baekhyun only said, already easing his way out to the same tempo. When Mina bit her lip, he began to speed up. Mina only made small _hmpth_ sounds with each thrust, struggling to keep quiet. "What's wrong Mina?" He asked mockingly. "You don't want anyone to hear you?"

Mina was now biting on the neckline of her shirt as a makeshift gag, and she looked in a daze as she shook her head. He could see the dark spot on her shirt getting darker and darker with her spit. Baekhyun chuckled, going even faster. For good measure, he reached down with one of his hands and began moving his index and middle finger counter-clockwise. Then, he quickly ripped the shirt out her mouth and she scowled.

Baekhyun wrapped his hand around a fistful of her hair, and tugged it a little hard, making her gasp.

"You don't want the others to know how much of a slut you are?"

Joy looked at Jongdae and Minseok, opening her palms. With a glare, they both coughed up one W10,000 bill each. She stuck her tongue out as she pocketed the change.

"You know, they're listening."

The trio paused, not even moving an inch. They all exchanged looks. Jongdae's upper lip started trembling, and he almost broke out into full on laughter right then and there. With wide eyed, Joy held a finger up to her lips.

Mina made some type of sound of acknowledgement, somewhere between a whine and a sob.

"Yeah," Baekhyun replied, as if anything Mina said was remotely coherent. "They know how much of a whore you are, morning like a bitch in heat. They're right outside the door."

There was a beat, and Minseok took off running like he was Flo Jo. Joy just sat there with her mouth fully agape, dumb-stricken, and Jongdae had to grab her by her upper arm just to get her gears moving. He was practically dragging her back to living room. Upon arrival, he flung her into the couch. Jongdae himself dove back into his own pallet with a boom, immediately shutting his eyes.

"Wha—" Wendy mumbled, rubbing the sleep out her eyes. Joy shushed her, burying her face in her chest. Wendy's eyes drifted back closed and she was quickly back to sleep. Joy breathed a sigh of relief, and dragged the blanket back over their heads.

Back in the bathroom, things were reaching a crescendo.

"Baekhyun," Mina said hurriedly. "You piece of shit I'm gonna..."

"Wait for me," Baekhyun replied. "Where do you want it?"

"Inside."

"I can't hear you baby girl."

"Baekhyun."

"Your wish is my command." They then both finished seconds after each other. They just stayed still basking in the bliss, and trying to catch their breath.

Mina's nose wrinkled. "You crazy bastard. I can't believe you actually came in me. Gross."

Baekhyun laughed, and planted a kiss on her cheek. "You take a shower first, okay? I'll go get you some new pajamas." As if what happened had not, he pulled out of her, and began to put his pajama pants on. Mina just stared at him as he turned the shower on, and finally shut the faucet tap off. Casting her one last innocent look, he left the bathroom.

Upon leaving and softly closing the door, Baekhyun suddenly shuddered, and it felt as if another life force was departing his body. Weird. He continued on his stroll to the living room, and rummaged through his bag to find another oversized t-shirt of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you for reading even tho this is def a sorry ass update, but next chapter is so much fun! Action is underway babey~ bc yes bbh was possessed while pipin' his girl-not-girl :/ yikes, in the wise words of sehun, "wouldnt let that happen to me thooo". Pls comment and I'll see u next sunday :)


	15. Ravioli Bags and Villains Yelling Bellyaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luhan's mom kicks him out of the house during the winter break to socialize. Luhan just wants to eat noodles, to be honest but is forced to hang out with the eccentric next door neighbor. Somehow he finds himself in a dangerous situation that can rival a typical 50 Cent movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mention of guns <3
> 
> Luhan centric chapter baybee. Expect flamboyance, hip hop, and guns.

_"To oversimplify things, in the mid-1800s late **Qing Dynasty,** **British merchants** smuggled large amounts of opium into China for sale in exchange for highly demanded items like silks and Chinese tea. This created a **generation of drug addicts in China**...this escalated into the opium war...which the British won... **From that point on many Western countries also exploited China**... as well as blatant robbery [from western countries] like the burning of the old Summer Palace." --- **(Patriotism in Chinese Cinema, 2018)**_

_"I didn't really want to fight him, you know what I'm saying? But, **at the end of the day** , I also didn't want to make anyone feel like they could do anything to me either." --- **(The First Time I Got Beat Up Was Over A Wu Tang Tape, 2020)**_

* * *

Luhan was fully aware he was the friend left behind. He didn't need his parents to rub it in.

"Eh?" He mumbled, knowing he should at least sound like he was halfway listening.

"Your friends are out again without you?" Mrs. Lu said matter-of-factly, setting down a bowl of wonton noodles in front of him. Luhan merely nodded, immediately stuffing his face to avoid being asked more questions. Mrs. Lu simply made a noise of displeasure, scurrying off to the sink to wash the dishes. "I'm not going to say anything of it," she continued on in that tone that meant she surely will. "It's your life, not mine. Your friends." She drifted on, and Luhan counted down from three.

_1_

_2_

_3_

"Strange... Are they _dating_?"

The dreaded question. Expected, but still very annoying. Luhan simply shrugged, not even bothering to stop eating. Mrs. Lu looked back at him and raised her eyebrows. Luhan avoided sighing dramatically like he wanted to, quickly slurping down the food in his mouth to talk. "I don't think so," he answered. "Or maybe. I don't even know anymore."

Mrs. Lu eyed him in disbelief turning back to the sink. "I'm not going to say anything about it," she repeated, shaking her head. "But..."

Luhan groaned in his head, already knowing where this was going.

"...it's so strange that all of a sudden they are so involved that they forget about you." She pouted. "I know you all are older and are preparing for adult life, but nobody even comes visit me anymore. Nobody! No one comes to practice shooting or fighting with your father either." Mrs. Lu let out another dramatic sigh. "What will happen when the revolution comes?" She finished, staring out the barred window solemnly.

Luhan rolled his eyes, knowing her back was turned. "Revolution, really Ma?" He said sarcastically, shaking his head.

Once again, Mrs. Lu turned the water off and faced her son. Her face was very grave. "Of course!" She said as if he was crazy for even questioning it. "The reader down the hall said—"

"— _Jieqiong_? Are you kidding me? Jieqiong is not a reader Ma, she's a _scammer_ —"

"—and she says there's going to be a big shift soon. She felt it." Mrs. Lu paused dramatically. Luhan waited, eyes dropped. She then demonstrated the shift with her hands eccentrically, flinging soapy suds everywhere. Luhan drew his bowl to himself a little bit more protectively. "And that we need to prepare. You need to get back into practicing son, your hand to hand combat is probably rusty by now."

"Ma, we're black belts, it's not something that you can easily forget. Same with shooting."

Mrs. Lu flung a knife at him in the blink of an eye, and Luhan dodged it looking completely bewildered. "Ma!" Was all he managed to say, eyes wide as saucers. He looked behind him, seeing the knife lodged into the wall right next him. Touching his ear, he hissed in mild pain as he realized he was nicked a little bit.

Mrs. Lu nearly fell over, clutching her chest. "Why is my son so foolish and undisciplined!" She shook her head, muttering to herself as if Luhan wasn't there. It was like she completely forgot she just flung a soapy knife straight for his left eye. "When _Baekhyun_ used to come around, he used to practice, practice, _practice,_ even though sometimes it'd be hard for him."

Luhan dropped his chopsticks in disbelief. "Ma," he whined childishly. He picked his chopsticks back up and pointed at his mother accusatory. "You were just saying how Baekhyun doesn't come around and practice anymore, and now you're saying he's better than me?"

"I'm not saying he's better than you," Ma lied, making Luhan huff. "But son, all you do is watch the old movies, and eat wanton noodles and pork rice all day."

"It's vacation," Luhan numbered sourly.

"Two weeks of this isn't healthy," Ma said, looking at him in a pitiful look. "Why don't you at least teach Shaoqiang how to shoot next door? Interact with someone outside of your usual group. You're around the same age, right?"

This was the last straw. "Ma!" He cried. "I don't want to talk to her. She's _weird_."

"Too bad," Ma said sheepishly. "I promised that you would in exchange for the reading."

Luhan rubbed his temples in pure annoyance. "Ma," _you just can't go around doing that,_ he was beginning to say, before his mom held up her hand with a sudden stoic face.

"Go," she said calmly, "before I tell your dad you've been smoking that _reefer_ again. Don't deny it, I smelled it coming from your room last night!"

Luhan scoffed in disbelief. His mother was attempting to blackmail him? As if! His father was in his mid-50's, he didn't scare him anymore. Nothing she could say could make him go.

* * *

Luhan knocked on Jieqiong's door in a seven knock rhythm. Immediately, he heard several chains opening and two locks being turned. The door flung open to reveal the infamous Shaoqiang, her smile just as bright as her revealing summer clothes. He looked at her up and down, from her obnoxious headband and pigtails to her mismatch socks. "Hey," he grumbled. Jieqiong, if it was physically possible, grinned even harder, drawing attention to her blue braces. 

She opened the door a little bit wider, and Luhan stepped in, looking around in contentment. Jieqiong lived with just her grandma, who was napping in a moon chair in the living room. The elderly woman was actually pretty old, and hooked up to a noisy breathing machine, so he hoped she _was_ napping (the temporary kind) at least. Luhan shuddered at the thought. The small place was cluttered with different artifacts from the mainland, knickknacks, and lots of newspaper for some reason.

Since Jieqiong was just looking at him, he awkwardly asked, "So... why do you want to learn to shoot?"

Jieqiong made finger guns with her hands. "For the revolution," she answered, pretending to shoot him with her finger guns. Luhan just stared, before chuckling lightly.

"You don't believe in the nonsense you be selling to old ladies do you?" His nose wrinkled as he said this.

Jieqiong nodded earnestly. "Of course. I learned divination from my great grandma," she pointed at said woman, who hadn't even moved in the slightest for the past ten minutes. "I wholeheartedly believe in my prophecies."

Luhan nodded slowly, not believing a word she said. "Right," he said just as slowly. "Did she teach you Chinese as well?"

Jieqiong nodded, then frowned deeply. "Are you making fun of me?"

"Of course not," he lied, stepping over a bundle of paper to the table. He reached into his waistband and slammed a .48 semiautomatic on the table. Jieqiong gasped, and her grandmother stirred from her deep delirium to gasp as well, before falling back into her comatose state.

At Luhan's weirded out look, Jieqiong responded quietly, but not particularly sad, "she's on a lot of Percocets right now. Don't mind her." Quickly, before Luhan could say anything, she said in complete amazement, "You're really gonna teach me to shoot that thing?" She looked completely dazzled by him, besides the fact he had literally done nothing particularly cool yet. Still, Luhan poked out his chest some.

"Of course," he said smoothly, pushing his hair back.

Jieqiong nodded, before grinning again. "Wow. So cool," she whispered. "I can't wait until I'm a pro like you. Is it loaded?" She reached her hand out, and Luhan slapped it, looking stern. She whimpered, rubbing her fuzzy wristbands.

"It's not loaded, but you need to stop acting so childishly," Luhan scolded. "It's a weapon, not a toy."

Jieqiong quickly nodded in understanding. "You're like a real-life Lei Feng!" She sniffed. Luhan waved her off.

He pushed some paper out of a chair, and took a seat, beckoning her to as well. She eagerly did, barely breathing as she watched him intently.

"Watch closely Jieqiong," he said, picking up the gun. Jieqiong didn't even do much as _blink_. Luhan quickly took every piece of the gun apart, so fast her eyes barely registered what was going on. Jieqiong waited, then looked in between the unassembled parts and Luhan's blank face. Out his back pocket, he grabbed a rag and handed it to the confused girl. "Clean it until it shines," Luhan ordered.

Jieqiong blinked, nodding. "Then I'll get to shoot it right?" She looked up at him hopefully.

Luhan smirked, ruffling the top of her head. "Patience, young grasshopper."

* * *

Luhan had managed to fool Jieqiong into cleaning the gun 20 or so separate times, and it took her 15 attempts to put the gun back together. Luhan in the meantime found an old boom box, and miraculously a couple of Wutang tapes. The old boom box was sitting upon a rickety dusty piano, that was probably once an beautiful instrument. He grimaced, but was quickly distracted by the priceless tapes in his hand. He slid one in, humming in satisfaction as it began to play perfectly. Doing a little dance as he turned the music up, he shouted out some half-hearted instructions to Shaoqiang.

"I heard you like old music like Nas and such," Jieqiong explained excitedly, triumphantly brandishing the weapon as if she was in a spy movie. "I hear you listening to them through the walls. Do you like it?" She looked a bit high-strung and hopeful.

"I love Wutang," he said, carefully taking the gun out her hands to take the empty magazine out. Once again, he took a seat, but this time in a bit of a better mood. Showing her the empty magazine, he explained, "this is a magazine. A magazine is what holds the ammo. You put a clip into it, and that's how you get it to shoot." He demonstrated a couple times how to properly load the weapon, and Shaoqiang watched earnestly.

"So a magazine feeds rounds into a chamber, and a clip feeds rounds into a magazine?" Jieqiong said slowly. Luhan nodded, and she grinned. "Wow. Can I try?"

Amazingly, she caught on immediately. Luhan patted the top of her head and gave her slight praise, which made her entire face flush. For her, it was like her entire world stopped.

"This is a semi automatic, so for every one bullet you put out, it's one trigger pull. Understand?" Shaoqiang nodded, lightly fingering the trigger but not pulling on it. She bit her lip anxiously as they accidentally butted hands. It was like lightning... for her.

Suddenly, a loud alarm went off, and they both jumped. Thankfully, no one accidentally shot off the gun. Luhan turned to Jieqiong in confusion, cocking only one eyebrow, and Jieqiong sheepishly explained, "that's Nana's alarm to remind me to go to the community center."

"The one in Chinatown?" He asked in shock.

"Yes."

"You're gonna walk there by yourself?"

"Of course." She gestured around them. "Who else would come with me?"

Luhan paused, biting his own lip. He really, really didn't want to do this. But he knew it was the right thing to do. He didn't like Jieqiong, sure, but he didn't want her to get got on the way to dance class. "I'll... walk you," he reluctantly said.

Jieqiong beamed, barely holding in her shriek of happiness. "I'll go get changed." Luhan nodded weakly, and she ran off to one of the rooms, slamming the door.

A few moments later, she re-emerged in typical ballet attire, with a thin tank top and joggers over it, and a light jacket. Her obnoxious rainbow headband and wristbands were still planted on her unfortunately, but this time she had on matching leg warmers. Christ. Luhan couldn't help but cringe at all the different colors she had on.

"Where's your coat?" Luhan asked, putting his shoes back on.

Jieqiong shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably, adjusting her bright pink gym bag over her shoulder. "I don't have one."

Luhan sighed. "C'mon," he said, flinging the front door open for her, then leading her to his apartment door, letting her inside. Since she had on shoes, she stayed planted on the front mat as Luhan shifted through his linen closet and handed her an oversized fur coat. When she put it on, it absolutely swallowed her up. Luhan put on a different fur coat, making Jieqiong wonder how much money he had.

"Don't let them look through your bag," he ordered, zipping it open, and shoving the gun underneath some bright pink tights and pointe shoes.

They went downstairs to the lobby, and headed straight for check out. The man stationed there sneered at them behind the glass window. Luhan quickly put Jieqiong behind him.

" _Where do you two think you're going_?" The man asked snidely.

" _Community center_ ," Luhan answered with ease, handing over their two government cards despite the fact this man saw them everyday and knew full well who they were. Regardless, he seemed to enjoy giving them a hard time.

" _Oh really?_ " The man said, handing the cards back after a quick glance. He held out his hand once more, and Luhan could barely contain his groan. Luhan rummaged through his pocket and handed him a crumpled up W50,000 bill. The man looked down at his hand, then back up Luhan with a smirk.

"Unbelievable," Luhan whispered to Jieqiong in Chinese, making sure the other man didn't hear him. Luhan slammed another W50,000 bill into the man's hands. The man merely chuckled, buzzing them out.

"Extortion," Jieqiong muttered as they walked out. Luhan huffed in agreement, holding her hand as they approached the gates.

They were greeted by two more security guards who insisted on patting them both down. Jieqiong made a noise of displeasure and Luhan noticed one of the guards were lingering on her too long. Luhan merely snatched her away out the guards grasp, making the guards crackle up laughing. Jieqiong yanked her bag back before they could look through it, calling him a pervert.

 _"Where are you two calling yourself going_?" Guard two questioned, staring down at them. " _Looking all fancy in those nice coats."_

 _"My wife doesn't even have a coat nice as that_ ," guard one commented, eyeing Jieqiong's pink hat-coat ensemble. "Must be all real fur, huh?"

 _"We just want to go to the community center,"_ Luhan said tiredly.

The guard chuckled, turning to the man next to him, who was now lighting a cigarette. " _You_ _hear_ _that_ _Lee_?" Lee chuckled. " _They want to leave. You know what I want?"_

 _"A bottle of XO Hennessy,_ " Lee replied, making the two pigs chortle.

Wordlessly, Luhan waved two crisp blue bills in their face. Finally, they were free to go.

"Pigs," Jieqiong muttered angrily a block later. They had stopped so Luhan could take the gun out her bag. When he put it back in his waistband, they resumed walking, _and_ holding hands, much to her pleasure. "When we start the revolution, all they'd probably do is squeal." Luhan shushed her, but amusement was all over his features.

"I'll walk you for now on," Luhan offered. "And you can keep that hat and the coat, okay?"

"Okay," Jieqiong replied, blushing again. "Just like a real life Lei Fang!" She said this a little bit quieter, but nonetheless Luhan heard and offered her a smile. A real genuine smile at that! T'was bliss.

That all was about to change. A group of teenagers, a little bit younger than they, approached them right before they entered the studio. One of them asked what they had on them, discreetly showing a dragon tattoo on the side of his arm. Immediately, Luhan recognized them as the gang stupid Jongdae called himself running around with. Raising havoc, being menaces to society, committing petty crimes, all of that. Luhan sucked his teeth in annoyance.

"Nice shoes," another one said. "Where'd you get those? Might have to cop me some."

"This guy got the new Jordans, new coat, our man is all blinged out," the first boy said. "Even got ya hunny looking good with you. I can respect that."

Luhan rolled his eyes, tensing up. Jieqiong tensed up right with him, preparing to drop her bag. The group were beginning to surround them, and that was the most serious Jieqiong ever looked. Her eyes were on fire. Luhan himself was tired of being taken advantage of. Enough was enough. He slowly unzipped his coat, and showed off the gun in his waistband.

The group began to disband a bit, moving away. "Alright, alright," the lead ringer said. "We see you."

Luhan gave them a tight smile, going back to back with Jieqiong.

The lead ringer shook his head, laughing. "Nah, nah," he said. "Ain't no need for all that. Just wanted to say hello."

"Sure," Jieqiong muttered. She would believe that when pigs fly. Overhead, a private jet flew over. ' _Bloomberg'_ was printed on the side in blue lettering. Well then, she thought to herself, barely cracking a smile.

The group walked away, casting them dirty looks as they did, and the pair entered the studio. It was still empty, so they flung their coats off and started warming up for class.

"You know," Jieqiong began, taking deep breaths in between her burpees. "We're gonna have to look out for them on our way back. It's gonna be dark."

"We'll take a taxi," Luhan said, leading her into a light jog around the room.

Jieqiong gasped. "You have money for taxi?"

Perks of having access to Mina's unlimited black card. Thank you Chanyeol. Luhan nodded.

"You have money, you're handsome, you're sensitive. Wow, you'd really be the perfect husband," Shaoqiang blurted. "If you weren't..."

Jieqiong stopped running, making Shaoqiang bump into him and fall. "If I weren't what?"

"You know..." she rubbed the top of her head.

"I don't?" Luhan crossed his arms.

"Gay," she said bluntly, at least having the decency to look a bit ashamed.

Luhan eyed her strangely, one hand on his hip. "Who said I was gay?"

"You cook, clean, get pedicures," Jieqiong mumbled defensively. "Auntie Lu said you like the color pink and have a limp wrist."

Luhan paused, noticing he did all those things. Still. "Girl. That does _not_ mean I'm gay." He resumed running with a shake of his head.

Jieqiong scrambled up from the floor and followed him. " _Really_?" She squealed. "My grandmother wants to me to get married before she passes."

"She's like, 90. Is she even going to notice if you don't?"

"Luhan!" She whined. They slowed down running to catch their breaths. Luhan sat on the ground, gesturing for her to do the same. Together, they began to start a couple of stretches. "I'm not getting any younger."

"You're a baby," he dismissed. Jieqiong scoffed in offense. Before she could reply, he asked, "when does your class start?"

Jieqiong shook her head, breathing shallower as they started focusing more on her hamstrings. "No class today. Just practicing." At Luhan's look of disbelief, she added on a bit defensively, "I really want a lead role come spring, okay?"

Luhan rolled his eyes. "Of course you do." Doesn't everybody?

Jieqiong nodded. "The other girls think I can't do it, so I've been coming in every day to get a leg up." She went into her right splits with a heavy wince, and Luhan held her down. "Yikes."

"You have to do it if you want a lead role~" Luhan sang, holding her firmly as she huffed. After a minute, Luhan let her up so she could go into her left splits, holding her down again.

"You got plenty of lead roles, right?" She asked blinking rapidly, trying to distract herself. "The instructor said you were one of the best when you used to come in."

Luhan nodded with a snort. "I still am." He tapped her leg, and she rolled over into her middle splits. "I dance at school nowadays."

"Wow, so cool," Jieqiong muttered as Luhan slowly pushed her down. "You're so talented. I wish I was as well-rounded as you."

"You will be too," Luhan admitted. "Ma says you've been improving at martial arts."

"She said I was better than you were at 14," Jieqiong said shyly. Luhan rolled his eyes.

"Of course she did. She's just mad I don't practice as much."

"You have to Luhan," Jieqiong said gravely. "I've seen something big happening for a while now."

"You're still on this," Luhan stated in disbelief. Jieqiong nodded and he groaned. "Are zodiacs real too?"

"Yes."

"Jieqiong!"

"It's real!" Jieqiong said firmly. "Stop being such a skeptic."

Luhan sighed, seeing that she was actually getting pretty upset. He decided to just drop the topic for now. Everybody had their hustle, and she probably did need to scam a couple of old ladies now and then, but he's appreciate it if she left his mother alone. Nevertheless, if she wanted to insist she believed in it, or worse, _actually_ believe the nonsense, that was her business. Luhan rubbed his face a little bit tiredly.

"Let's do some barre work, shall we?"

Jieqiong smiled.

* * *

They were done about two hours later, and were soaked in sweat. They were so gross that Luhan didn't even want to put his nice coat back on, but what choice did they have? He definitely didn't want to take his chances in the dark ass showers down the hall, they were so dark, dingy, and so reminiscent of prison it'd probably give people like Miss Irene war-like flashbacks. Ever since he saw a cockroach roaming in there when he was seven, he was over the entire experience. Yikes.

As they approached the door to go back out in the cold Seoul air, they quickly noticed a group of 20 or so people planted outside across the street. Just waiting, watching. The sun was already beginning to set, and it casted a hideously frightening dark hue on the group's faces. This effectively hid their faces. Taking all this in, Luhan's stomach dropped to his ass and Jieqiong gulped.

"We can't hid out here forever," Jieqiong pointed out. Her face was hard and older beyond her years. "Curfew is in less than an hour."

Luhan barely nodded, racking his head for what to do.  
Almost like reading his mind, she said gently as if a casual reminder, "Luhan. You can't fight everybody."

"We don't have to fight," Luhan murmured, hand on his waistband.

"Some things are worth more than your pride," Jieqiong shot back. "Like your _life_."

"Let one person walk all over you around these parts, and next thing you know everyone else will try their luck too," said Luhan, backing up. "You tryna deal with that every damn day?" Jieqiong pursed her lips, but shook her head. Luhan licked his lips, giving her a knowing look. "Didn't think so. _Run_." He snatched her hand and dragged her through the studio to the opposing door. Out the corner of her eye, she saw half of the group outside scramble out of view, no doubt trying to meet them at the next exit. But that wasn't where they were heading.

Luhan ran all the way to the exit, and quickly entered in a pin, making metal shutters come out the ceiling and cover all the doors leading to outside. The way the building worked was that everything was like one big hallway, and they had to quickly turn around and go back the way they came if they wanted to head to the next room.

"What now?" Jieqiong asked, barely breathing from fear and near exhaustion. Plus she was getting hot under that coat. Taking a deep gulp of air, she fanned her face.

"Fuck," Luhan whispered, peeking in yet another empty room. "We need to find someone."

Right on time, Song Victoria stormed up to them. "What the actual fuck is going on?" She asked in a deadly no nonsense tone. If her tight ass bun on top of her head didn't make her look stressed out, it was the vein sticking out the middle of her forehead. It was undeniable she was royally pissed. "It's after hours, and what would possess you to ever press the lockdown button? That's for emergencies _only_ —"

"Sorry Miss Song, but it's an emergency," Jieqiong said, exchanging looks with Luhan. "There's more than 20 gangbangers outside waiting for us."

Victoria just narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms over her burgundy leotard. "And _why_ is that? What did you do?" Her face grew more suspicious as she continued on, hesitantly asking, "are you two running around with gangs—"

"No!" Luhan refuted firmly. "Miss Song, never."

"Wait, _Luhan_?" Victoria peered closely. The light overhead flickered. "Is that you? Oh my. What have you two gotten into?" She cut herself off, holding her hands up. "You know what? I don't even need to know. Come with me."

The instructor then turned firmly on her jazz shoe adorned heels and lead them forward towards her room. Inside, she walked across the dance room floor right up to the floor length mirrors. She suddenly tore the the middle mirror panel wide open revealing an entire array of weaponry. Handguns, shotguns, assault weapons, and even some green objects that looked eerily similar to grenades. Luhan and Jieqiong exchanged looks once again.

Looking back at their dumbfounded expressions, Victoria gave them a smug smirk, the closest thing they've ever seen to a smile all their childhood by the cool woman. She tsked, saying, "You can take the girl out the war, tell her it's over and to be nimble and free again, but you can't take the war out of the girl."

Luhan gave Jieqiong another genuine smile. "Well, looks like you're gonna learn how to shoot a gun sooner than you thought."

Jieqiong raised her eyebrows. "Word is bond," she agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sm for reading!!! Plz comment ur thoughts it would mean the world. Sorry for the late update bruh I'll make sure to upload on time next Sunday. Just to clarify, Jieqiong is 14, Luhan is 17 so that's why he doesn't want to marry her, besides not rlly liking her lol. Luhan is also second oldest of the student council, the oldest is Minseok ofc lmao


	16. Brownie 4 My Brownie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyeon acts out. Chanyeol offers Seulgi an offer she can't refuse. Somebody from Jongdae's past comes back to haunt him with a parting gift. A special guest surprises the Council.
> 
> "Boo!" Sehun said loudly. "Japan murdered my dad."
> 
> "Sehun!"
> 
> "Japan is a war criminal! Japan is a war criminal!" Sehun, Joy, and Wendy began to chorus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Physical violence !!!! Yipee !!! Also bad description of a panic attack whew chile *does peace sign*

_"In 1972, the office of South Korean president asked Shin to write a song in praise of the president. Shin refused and instead wrote a 10-minute long song about the beauty of South Korea, called 'Beautiful Rivers and Mountains,' which he recorded with his band at the time, Shin Joong Hyun & The Men. After the release of the song, police confiscated Shin's guitars and cut his long hair, which was banned at the time by the South Korean government..._

_In 1975, Shin was arrested for possession of after giving away a plant to a friend of the president's son., even though marijuana was not yet illegal at the time of his arrest. He was subsequently imprisoned and tortured. He was later imprisoned in a psychiatric hospital. After his release, Shin was banned from performing in South Korea, until after the in 1979."_

* * *

Nowadays, Taeyeon and Chanyeol seemed to be at war.

"What's the deal sweetheart?" Seulgi asked tiredly as Taeyeon scrubbed one of the desk chairs with a toothbrush. Taeyeon simply continued to scrub angrily in silence, evidently taking her vexation out on the toothbrush. So much so, that said toothbrush snapped right in half. Despite this, Taeyeon just opened up her pack, and got a new one.

Ever since break had ended, all week Taeyeon had done petty things to upset Chanyeol. Spikes on his seat, his bento box suddenly going missing, phone disconnected because someone had cut the cord— whatever inconvenience Chanyeol could experience, Taeyeon made sure of it. The transition from mild irritation towards him had spawned into something much uglier and this puzzled Seulgi to no end. Besides the obvious question of _why_ she was doing it, Seulgi wondered where Taeyeon even had the _time_ to set these things up in between classes. Another thing was how Taeyeon immediately took the blame for it all, almost as if she took pleasure in Chanyeol being displeased with her. Even if that lead to punishment, as what was happening now, with Taeyeon made to scrub every chair and desk in Irene's room until it was brand new.

Seulgi just sighed deeply, taking a sip of her sugary coffee. Considering the amount of milk, cream, and sugar Seulgi liked, she knew Irene wondered if it was even coffee at that point. Deep in thought, she accidentally dribbled some of her coffee on herself, making a deep stain on her pristine work shirt. She just grimaced. "Well," she continued on as if Taeyeon wasn't ignoring her existence, "when you're ready to talk about it, I'm here, okay?" She winced as Taeyeon's new toothbrush broke.

"Leave her alone babes," Irene called from her desk. "She obviously don't want to be bothered... with her bad ass."

Taeyeon looked up and glared, chucking her now broken toothbrush across the room underhanded. It hit the opposing wall with a loud crack, rattling on the floor as divided pieces. Irene gasped, standing up, fully intending to fight the girl even though the toothbrush hadn't even touched her. Seulgi simply held her hand up and Irene halted, the younger just shaking her head. Irene huffed in indignation, throwing herself back down in her chair dramatically.

"What Taeyeon do this time?" Luhan asked in delight upon arrival, seeing the older girl sulking as she scrubbed the chair.

"Egged Chanyeol's car the third time this week," Seulgi explained, crossing her arms. Her brow furrowed, she was truly frustrated with this situation. She gave Luhan a questioning look, wondering if he knew anything about this. He didn't seem to, just oddly pleased.

Luhan pondered for a moment, scratching his cast ridden arm in thought. Seulgi felt an inkling of hope. "I hope she does it again," he said much to Seulgi's appallment. Taeyeon smirked at their reactions.

"Luhan!" Without being said, it was evident why Seulgi was upset. Still, Luhan refused to retract his statement, looking quite unapologetic she might add. "You're the class president," Seulgi said quietly, almost in physical pain.

Luhan shrugged. "What? I don't like him neither."

"You know, Chanyeol isn't going to take much of this none sense much longer," Irene matter of factly said without being provoked. Even Seulgi rolled her eyes at this. "He's a nice, _good_ man but it's only so far you can push him."

Taeyeon's second toothbrush snapped. Calmly, she just picked out a new one. Seulgi decided then and there that she needed another cup of coffee, and maybe a new script for her anxiety. Heechul made a quiet chuckle from the corner, and quickly fixed his face from a look from Taeyeon. He cleared his throat, and continued to sound out Hangul characters with Minseok.

An awkward tension filled silence was brought over with only Taeyeon's insistent scrubbing amsr and Minseok's soft broken reading to fill it. That was then broken by Sehun flinging the door open wide open with his back and back foot, revealing a large poster with Wendy holding the other end and Joy supporting the middle. Jongdae followed in close behind eating an apple, supporting nothing but himself.

" _Surprise_!" Wendy said eagerly in English, looking truly happy to be there at that moment.

"Oh wow," Irene breathed, for once looking pretty impressed. "It's _us_ Seulgi Bear."

Seulgi was too caught off guard by the mosaic to even say anything about the cringy nickname Irene called her. "It is..."

It was an elaborate collage of Irene and Seulgi throughout the years, from trainee pictures, to their idol days, to now as teachers. The portraits were so beautiful they could be a tracing. On the top was graceful calligraphy of their names combined like a math equation. There was even a " _Thank_ _You_ _Seulrene For Being Great Teachers!"_ in chicken scratch no doubt by Minseok, who hated to write but probably tried hard. Seulgi started to tear up at the sight, and Irene looked truly touched.

"My favorite part is the Hennessy bottle in finger paint," Irene said as Seulgi began to sob loudly.

"Some of the drawings look very... _lesbian_ -esc," Heechul said bluntly, referencing the ones where Seulgi and Irene posed making a heart, hugging tightly, gazing into each other eyes longingly, them cheek to cheek... Which was all of them.

"Heechul!" Seulgi complained loudly, wiping her eyes on the back of her hands. "Way to ruin the moment with your provocativeness."

"It _does_ look kinda gay." Irene leaned back in her chair, a subtle smirk on her face. "We look like a couple."

"A couple of _besties_ ," Seulgi tacked on quickly, laughing nervously. She sniffed loudly. "Gal pals... woo."

Everyone eyed her strangely, even Taeyeon but that was more contempt to be honest.

"Well," Jongdae said, clearing his throat. "Blame perverted Byun because he was the one who drew the portraits."

Just then, Baekhyun and Mina entered hand in hand.

"It was the vibe I was getting," Baekhyun said honestly. He didn't even look offended.

"Actually, we looked the pictures up on google," Mina added. "So that was on y'all."

"Anyways, we love it," Seulgi said softly, hands over her heart. "I'll find a place to hang it up. Thank you all."

"Did you _all_ work on it?" Irene asked out of pure curiosity, wondering how they all could plan something this team-work driven but not exactly doubting it.

Everyone nodded. "We worked on it all through break and this week to get it perfect," Joy explained. "It was hard because we kept getting distracted by the we—"

"Anyways," Baekhyun interrupted. "We all are friends now. You're welcome." Taeyeon did a thumbs up in agreement.

Seulgi beamed, and it was an adorable sight to behold. "That's so nice to hear," she said, sounding like she was about to resume crying. "Just what I wanted."

"Fantastic," Irene said dryly, but there was an uptick in the corner of her lips in a sort of half-smile. She was proud of them, but she'll never admit it.

Naturally, breaking the peace, Chanyeol entered the room. Immediately, Wendy and Joy put ample space between him and Taeyeon. Seulgi quickly took the banner and set it down behind Irene. Everyone else quickly got seated.

Chanyeol looked around the room in disbelief. "What is this?" He snorted. "Am I supposed to be threatened by that demon girl for the rest of the year?"

"Chanyeol," Seulgi cried. "She's going through a tough time right now."

"Don't defend her," Irene said with narrowed eyes. She pointed at Taeyeon. "She's _way_ out of line and we all know it. She's just upset about being held accountable for once. Taeyeon constantly walks around thinking she's untouchable and exempt from punishment."

"Like you?" Jongdae muttered. Irene gave him a look of warning.

"No. Chanyeol must've done something to upset her," Heechul spoke up. "Taeyeon, why not just express yourself about what Chanyeol did?"

There was a silence as Taeyeon ignored them.

Chanyeol pointed at himself in confusion. "What _I_ did? Are you kidding me? My car's tires have been slashed and I'm pretty sure my morning coffee had coconut oil in it, for crying out loud. That's just what she did today... so far."

"What _haven't_ you done?" Joy mumbled darkly, playing with her hair. Wendy nodded in agreement.

"He's rich, he can get just get new tires," Sehun said. "Who cares?"

Seulgi sighed once again. "Not the point, Sehun. She shouldn't have done it to begin with."

Sehun simply shrugged, going back to his Rubix cube. Seulgi's lips drew in a thin line at this. That was definitely the last of the fucks Sehun was going to give out for the rest of the day, and she knew it.

"Why all of a sudden, are y'all on this 'Support The Mean Girl' train, like seriously?" Irene said with inflection in her voice, looking absolutely bewildered. "As if she doesn't give you all hell on a _daily_ basis?"

This was true. Still, Seulgi just shook her head, saying firmly, "Let's just drop it, we have important council things to get to." She took a final sip of her coffee, then continued on to say, "I trust that she'll speak up when she's ready."

Taeyeon shot Chanyeol a glare at this. She rose up, and said evenly, "You better hope to god I don't." She then dramatically stomped out the room, slamming the door.

"Now," Heechul said carefully, "what the hell was all that about? Maybe we shouldn't let this one slide."

"What a _strange_ thing to say," Luhan agreed, giving Chanyeol a look he couldn't exactly place. "Maybe you _did_ do something to her." Joy gasped, covering her mouth. Wendy elbowed her sharply, giving her a slight shake of the head.

Seulgi crossed her arms with a furious expression. She was at honestly her wits end with this whole situation, and everyone in this classroom was going to feel it. "Be careful Luhan. It's not _what_ you say, it's _how_ you say it. I don't like what you're implying, and I'm sick of this speculation game. Like I said, Taeyeon will speak up when she's ready. Conversation, _over_."

There was a pregnant pause.

"Miss Seulgi, I'm sorry but ain't nobody scared of you," Jongdae joked. Everyone started to laugh.

Seulgi's frown deepened, making her look even more adorable. The laughter increased, and she gave out an exasperated sigh.

"Back in the day, Seulgi was the muscle and I was the pathos," Irene said. "Believe it or not."

"We don't," Minseok replied. Heechul slapped him upside the head.

"Honesty, Miss Seulgi." Joy leaned forward with excitement. "Name the last time you actually _fought_ someone."

Seulgi paused, scratching the top of her head in thought. When had she? Suddenly, a memory invaded her mind and she blanched. Already reading her mind, Irene smiled from ear to ear.

**_Flashback: 15 Years Ago_ **

_The car comes to a screeching halt. Irene nearly flies into the seat in front of her because she's not wearing a seatbelt. She wants to complain, but Sunmi was the only one they knew that could drive, so she knows better. She just settles for rubbing her head sourly. Sunmi adjusts the rear view mirror, peering into the backseat._

_"Is this the place?" Sunmi asks. She seems uncertain, voice teetering in wary. She blows a bubble and pops the gum in her mouth obnoxiously, long acrylics drumming on the wheel._

_Their destination is a simple one story house, and it's falling apart. How it was still standing was a mystery on its own. Rotting wood, trash in the front yard, and even the front door seems like it's on last leg. No one says anything but they're all thinking the same thing. The prized princess of their company, the shining jewel lives here?_

_Seulgi unclicks her seatbelt in response. "We'll be out in ten," she says, pulling her hoodie over her head despite it being a sunny day. She grabs an orange bandana and ties it around her face. Irene mirrors her with a pink one._

_"Better be," Sunmi mumbles, already looking down at her phone. Seulgi shares a meaningful look with Irene, as she grabs her metal baseball bat that she borrowed from Heechul. Irene's eyes seem to smile as she grabs her BB gun._

Chanyeol clapped his hands together and rubbed them, ready to get down to it. Seulgi snapped out of her head looking like a fish out of water. "Council, I have a very important surprise—"

" _Surprise_!" A feminine voice said outside the open classroom door, followed by a bubbly woman that bounced in view of everyone. Literally hopping inside the room, somehow not snapping her heels in half in the process, she threw her arms in the air. Her face was screwed up in pure excitement, gradient eyebrows raised to the heavens. She stayed there like that for a moment as nobody reacted to her, and she awkwardly got out of her position and adjusted her floral dress. Reaching up, she unpinned her black bangs.

"Omigod it's Tiffany!" Joy said, covering her mouth once again.

Wendy gasped. Her eyes widened like dinner plates. "No way!"

"Oh, I know who she is," Baekhyun said mildly. "Idol."

Luhan leaned forward in his seat, mouth agape.   
"There we go!" Tiffany chuckled, shaking them out. "People tend not to recognize me without the bangs...'Sup Heech."

"Don't ever call me that," Heechul immediately said.

"...right."

"Y'all recognize her but not me?" Irene said in pure turmoil. "I was way bigger than her."

"Thanks," Tiffany muttered, polite smile full of pain.

"Nice to see you again," Seulgi said with a clenched smile, shaking Tiffany's hand. She was careful to not show her chipped tooth. At the thought of it, she unconsciously ran her tongue against it. Suddenly she was hyper aware of the banner behind Irene's desk, and she stepped in front of it to block vision of it. She looked down at her plain white shirt and black slacks, and crossed her arms over the large coffee stain.

"But you're _old_ ," Mina said honestly.

Irene looked at her in horror. "I'm only 28!"

Mina shrugged. "We are not."

"Damn." Wendy winced in sympathy.

"Don't feel bad Miss Irene. Nowadays, idols are turned out like," Sehun swirled his finger around quickly, "that. The life expectancy of an idol's career is like, a couple of seconds. We have a super popular group for a couple of months, next thing you know they fall off and they're already replaced by another. The capitalism machine just keeps pumping them out."

"Pimping," Irene corrected, taking a shot.

"I feel so welcomed here," Tiffany said quietly, lying like shit.

"Tiffany! Tiffany!" Joy said hyper, bouncing in her seat. "Do you want to see the poster we made for Teacher Kang?"

"She wouldn't want to see that, she's a busy woman," Seulgi said, chuckling awkwardly. Her face was beginning to flush a little bit.

"Teacher Kang?" Tiffany repeated, raising her eyebrows so far they were hidden by stupid bangs. "You work here full time?"

"Assistant principal of sorts," Seulgi said clumsily, rubbing her left ear. "I'm actually a founder."

"Here I thought someone as talented as you would be flying across the world choreographing," Tiffany said, a shocked expression on her face. "Company alum, a teacher! How _charitable_ of you unnie."

An awkward silence fell over the room, and Irene noticeably grimaced.

"Tiffany has some great news, and a wonderful opportunity for our school!" Chanyeol nearly bellowed.

"We're right here old man," Minseok said.

Chanyeol pointed at him, ready to lose his job. Seulgi slapped his hand down without hesitation, looking at Tiffany expectantly.

"Anywho," Tiffany began. She rubbed her palms together, grinning like a maniac. "My entertainment company's board of directors would love to hold a private performance by you all in Tokyo, Japan!"

The group didn't look nearly as excited as Tiffany expected them to be. Her smile faltered. She scratched her head in thought, wondering why she even came here. _Tough_ _crowd_ , she thought to herself.

"This is an amazing opportunity to get more investors to fund our school," Chanyeol said, particularly labored.

"Boo!" Sehun said loudly. "Japan murdered my _dad_."

"Sehun!"

"Japan is a war criminal! Japan is a war criminal!" Sehun, Joy, and Wendy began to chorus.

"The company is Korean, but sometimes we do business in Japan," Tiffany attempted to explain, looking at Chanyeol for help.

"Traitor!" Mina yelled.

" _Private_ ," Seulgi repeated slowly, casting Chanyeol a questioning look. Chanyeol caught it, and beckoned her over.

"Let's have a word, Kang?" Chanyeol asked. Seulgi nodded reluctantly, following him out the room into the hallway and leaving the war cries behind.

After leaving a safe distance between themselves and the classroom, Seulgi guestered for Chanyeol to speak. As Chanyeol cleared his throat, she crossed her arms.

"Listen, I know considering your history—"

" _Our_ history," Seulgi interjected.

Chanyeol took a deep breath, then corrected himself. " _Our_ history," he gave in. "That you may be a bit hesitant. But don't you actually want to step down from your exhausting position and just _teach?_ Plus you'd be able to stay involved past the five years."

Seulgi pursed her lips, bouncing her leg up and down as she looked away from her gaze. She too took a deep breath and said softly, "I just don't want them to get involved in that world."

"Believe me, I understand Kang," Chanyeol said, pleadingly. "But trust me, Tiffany is one of the good ones. This is just something to get us up and running during this recession. Nothing shady. In and out."

Seulgi's head snapped up, and she met his eyes with a sudden intensity that it was almost blinding to Chanyeol. He gulped. "In and out?" She asked, almost breathless. "You promise Chanyeol?"

"I promise," he said quickly. Seulgi narrowed her eyes, then beamed.

"Okay Chanyeol, I'll trust you." Chanyeol took an internal sigh of relief. "But understand this, if anything happens to my students it's on you. If I find out you did something to any of them, I'll kill you." she said this in a joking manner, her eyes warm, but her smile cold. Chanyeol chuckled softly with her, a chill running up his spine.

* * *

"Quiet!" Irene glared at the shouting students, ear to the door shamelessly.

Wendy fidgeted in her seat, reaching up for the Star of David around her neck. She casted a look of suspicion to Sehun, who returned it. Sehun then adjusted his brown beret, turning to Luhan behind him. Luhan scratched his sling ridden shoulder, looking bored. His eyes drifted to Jongdae, who was tapping furiously on his phone because his baby mama was getting into his ass about not picking up formula. After his texts suddenly not going through, and a "I can do bad all by myself. All I need is me and my baby and we straight" tweet, Jongdae leaned back and sighed loudly. He passed his phone to Joy who took one look and started cracking up.

She leaned forward in her seat, looking to the left at Mina and Baekhyun. Mina held up her phone with a tweet that said "janejang0212: men ain't shit" followed by "chennychenchen: baby unblock me" and a "Tweets aren't loading right now, try again" message. Mina pointed to the screen, raising one eyebrow. Jongdae was now tapping furiously once again, smiling at his screen. Mina rolled her eyes, making eye contact with Minseok. Minseok just shrugged, mouthing ' _women_ '. Heechul socked him in the arm.

"People do a lot of talking until the tweets ain't loading," Wendy noted to no one in particular.

Irene slowly approached Tiffany, barely reaching the woman's shoulder. She looked Tiffany up and down, flipping her hair back with a sour look. Slamming her hand so hard on the desk both Jongdae and Tiffany jumped, she asked, "So you want our kids to pop their pussy for some old farts to get a couple dollars? For our old company nonetheless?"

"Pussy?" Minseok repeated in confusion.

"Irene," Heechul said in a warning tone, hiding his look of amusement on his face behind the novel he was holding.

"I want to know how much of this money you'll be personally pocketing," Irene continued, peering up to her coldly. Tiffany leaned back, looking as if she was being encountered by an unleashed Rottweiler.

"N-none." Irene narrowed her eyes, and Tiffany sighed. "Just 10%," she admitted. "But this is really just a favor for Chanyeol."

Irene immediately softened. "Ah."

"Boo," Joy said, blowing a raspberry.

"Stay out of grown folk business."

Joy gave her a strong thumbs down.

"Miss Irene you are a professional flip flop," Jongdae cut in, jumping again when the math teacher slammed her hand on his desk once more.

Wendy raised her hand, looking worried. But when was she not? "How much money would be actually going to the school for the performance?" She asked.

Tiffany mimed herself zipping her lips shut, and throwing away the key. "Wouldn't be able to say," she said. "But I think it really depends on how impressed the investors are."

"Are they a tough crowd?" Luhan asked, nibbling on his pencil in thought.

Tiffany nodded. "They're all on the company's board of directors. It's an guarantee in for the industry if you do manage to wow them. At least for whoever catches their eye."

"Oh, no way," Irene scoffed. "That's a no go for Seulgi, _and_ me."

"No way is Seulgi going to agree to this," Wendy said, shaking her head with a small laugh. "No way."

"Listen up guys," Seulgi said, walking into the room followed by a pleased looking Chanyeol. Everyone groaned.

Barely looking up from her timeline, Mina sucked her teeth loudly. "So much for that."

At least Seulgi had a little bit of the gall to look offended.

"Sellout," Taeyeon said, marching back in the room and taking a seat. She set her purse on her desk and fluffed her hair, acting as if she hadn't stormed out. "I don't know what's going on, but thought I'd join in the slander. Fun!"

Seulgi put her hands on her hips. "Look, scratch my back and I'll scratch yours. You want a prom right?" Now everyone looked at her in interest. Seulgi smirked. "Like I said, listen up. Here's what's going to happen..."

Suddenly everyone heard a series of loud cries sound off down the hallway. Jongdae suddenly perked up in his seat, looking horrified. Everyone paused as Jang Jane entered the room with her one year old on her hip in all her glory. Her hair was in a messy knot on top of her head, her coat was unzipped, and her sweatshirt had some suspicious stains that looked eerily similar to baby puke on them. The bags under her eyes said it all. Still, Jongdae tried it.

"Hey babe," Jongdae said slowly. "And...baby."

The baby responded by dropping a huge duce in their diaper. The mere smell ricocheted throughout the room like an atomic bomb, making everyone nearly pass out. Baekhyun immediately cracked the window from his seat. Jane didn't even as much as blink.

"That's definitely a formula baby," Baekhyun said, plugging his nose tightly.

"I would've done the same thing if my dad forgot my name," Taeyeon muttered. Jongdae glared. Taeyeon stuck her tongue out in response.

"Why is that baby so loud?" Sehun groaned, turning his hearing aids down. "Maybe it wants some real milk."

"It's been a year. Too old for breast milk." Jane said with a scoff. She rolled her eyes, shrugging her coat off. Irene gasped.

"Jongdae, seriously? You got her pregnant _again_?" Irene asked. She pointed towards Jane's slightly rounded belly that stuck out like a sore thumb on her small frame. "Jesus Christ, can Heechul _please_ stop teaching SexEd?"

"Hey!" Heechul said in offense.

"That's a hernia," Jongdae quickly corrected.

Jane glared furiously at the older woman. "You calling me fat hoe?"

Irene nearly sneered down at the teen. "I ain't calling you regular sized bitch."

" _Irene_ ," was all Chanyeol could manage to say. He looked over at Tiffany in horror to gauge her reaction, who more or less looked enthralled at the free entertainment.

"Look, I don't care about all this shit." Jane redirected her rage onto Jongdae, who audibly gulped. "You ain't worth not a damn thing, you no good motherfucker Kim Jongdae!"

"What is going on?" Heechul mouth was on the floor. "Who even let her back on campus grounds?"

"This is embarrassing," Seulgi whispered, staring off into space. "Y'all always do this when guests come."

Jane stalked up to Jongdae, adjusting the wailing baby to her other hip. She poked him in his forehead with each word. "Fuck. You."

Jongdae swatted at her hand. "Babe what's—"

Jane began to list off everything on her hand. "You didn't bring me any fucking formula. You never take the baby to give me a break and go to work. You always running around in these streets instead of taking care of us. You don't pay any child support—"

"If my son can't support himself then that's not my son."

"Stupid bitch, it's a girl." Jane slapped him upside the head. "You know what? You take her."

"You trust this dude with a whole child?" Mina could help but interject.

Jade turned to Mina, and immediately wrinkled her nose at the sight of her. Shooting her a nasty look, she said evenly, "Mind your business and let me handle my household."

Mina immediately stood up, but Baekhyun lazily pulled her down.

Taking a deep breath, Mina said, "Look girl. Don't get mad at me because you let yourself get knocked up. I ain't say shit wrong." Mina didn't want to fight anymore, and was willing to attempt to calm down, but she would fight if she felt disrespected enough. There was only so much she could tolerate without her looking weak. If people found out she got punked by some 5'1 postpartum try hard, she would get fucked with for the rest of her high school career.

Jade sucked her teeth, nearly scoffing. "Bitch I ain't tryna hear that shit. Fuck _you,"_ Jadesaidharshly. She looked at Jongdae, then chuckled, as if suddenly remembering something. "Either Byun or that other dude is probably gonna knock you up by the end of the year anyway, so you should really mind yours whore before we be matching." 

Mina paused, taking this all in with a nod. She looked in between Jane and a Jongdae who looked very guilty, realizing where this was all coming from. She gave a humorless laugh as the room's atmosphere dropped several degrees. "I'm going to knock that hernia out of you," Mina said deathly calm. Said? More like declaration. There was no trace of cap on her features. Minseok hurriedly got his phone out his bag.

Seulgi hurriedly interjected, "Girls! Now wait—"

"I'd like to see you try," came Jade's reply.

Mina's face went blank and she just started chuckling under her breath to herself.

"Security," Seulgi said into her walki talki.

"Look little girl," Irene said, grabbing a packet out a drawer. "You and that alarm clock need to get the hell on. But take this so you can pass my class."

Begrudgingly, Jane snatched the packet out of Irene's hands and side eyed her.

"Let me up," Mina said politely.

"No," came Baekhyun's bored reply.

"Let me up, or else I'll beat your ass up too."

Baekhyun looked suddenly conflicted.

" _Security_ ," Seulgi repeated more urgently in her walki talki.

"I am so sorry about this," Chanyeol said apologetically to Tiffany, who looked afraid and confused.

"Wait, what's going on?" Tiffany asked slowly. "Is this not a joke?"

"Take this damn baby," Jane said, holding it out like a peace offering.

"I'm about to go to Japan," Jongdae said weakly. "I'm about to be busy."

"I don't give a fuck, bitch. I've been in this same shirt for three days. I smell like piss."

"Why don't you take her to my mom?"

"I was served with a restraining order two weeks ago, dumbass. I can't be 100 feet near your property for two years, you know that. You give the baby to her."

"Just ask nicely. If I ask she'll say no."

"Jongdae I haven't slept in over two days."

"I'll knock her out for a week for free," Mina offered.

"Just give me the fucking baby," Irene said with a scowl, snatching the baby who immediately calmed down. Rubbing the baby's back, she mumbled with scorn, "Kim Jongdae you are a honest to god disgrace. I'm calling your mother."

"On god?" Jongdae leaned forward.

Irene responded by walking over to the phone on the wall and immediately typing in numbers whilst bouncing the baby lightly.

"On god," Minseok confirmed. Jongdae glared at him.

"Jang is a disgusting slore, and you're kind of a piece of shit," Taeyeon commented. "I would say match in heaven but it's kinda fucked up she had to drop out and you didn't. Yikes."

"Fuck you," Jane replied with pure venom. Taeyeon beamed.

"Sorry, seems Jongdae beat me to it." Taeyeon shrugged. "Don't pick fights with everyone just because you had a baby with a complete loser. You knew he was a loser when you two fornicated, puh- _lease_. Also, just a word of advice, don't compare where you don't compete either." She snapped her fingers. "I have a _monopoly_ on Mina beef. Go find your own mortal enemy, please and thank you!"

"Baekhyun, you've got to the count of three," Mina said.

"I would like to transfer," Wendy said quietly, putting her head on her desk.

"I wanna go home," Sehun responded.

" _One_ ," Mina began.

Baekhyun looked at Seulgi for help.

"Don't let her go," Seulgi demanded. She gave Luhan a pleading look, who pointedly ignored it. Jade tied her hair back into a proper ponytail, and put the hood of her sweatshirt up.

"Let her up," Jane said, beckoning her forward. "She be violating you anyway. Ask Jongdae."

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes at Jongdae, suddenly realizing exactly what she was talking about.

"You're just gonna have to let them fight it out," Sehun said, sliding down in his seat.

"Please!" Minseok yelled, struggling to get his phone out of Heechul's hands.

" _Two_ ," Mina continued. Baekhyun shot Seulgi an apologetic look and let her go. Immediately Mina shot up and looked down her nose with scorn at Jade, having five inches in Pleasers over the girl. Jade crossed her arms, looking unbothered.

"You said you'd like to see me beat your ass, right?"

Jade merely shrugged. "That's what I said, right?" She replied, giving a tight lipped smile. "I'm from Daegu so."

Mina barked out a laugh. "You think I give a fuck about a Daegu? We in Seoul baby. I'll rock your world Daegu."

"That's alright," Jade said. She gave her a light push. "That's just fine. Rock it."

Mina gave her a light push back. "Call me out my name like you were just doing, mamas."

"Somebody please bust a move," Minseok asked, already recording.

"Mina—" Chanyeol immediately gave up, running out the room to go find security.

"Bitch. _Whore_. Two timing harlot," Jade alleged. "You're cheating on—"

Mina immediately gave her a right hook to her cheek. She couldn't stand the words coming out Jade's mouth. Jade reciprocated the energy by windmilling. Mina grabbed her hoodie, and _whomp_ _whomp_ _whomp_ on top of her head. _Crack!_ Jade got lucky and popped Mina on the side of her nose, thankfully not breaking it. Still, Mina's eyes watered at the sudden red hot pain. Caught by surprise, Mina scrambled back, and attempted to regain her balance. Jade took this opportunity to hoist her sweatpants up and properly square up, fists raised diagonally from each other in front of her face. Mina mirrored her; and again she swung first. It was completely encapsulating, for a moment Seulgi was distracted by the fact that they were both just cracking each other in the face. That look like it _hurt_.

"Seulgi!" Irene cried. "Seulgi!" Finally Seulgi snapped out her foggy daydream, looking dazed. Irene snapped her fingers, then picked the phone back up. "Break them up! I'm on the _phone,"_ she ordered, looking scandalized. She turned back to her call. "Yes Mrs. Kim, I'm still here. He's just sitting there looking stupid, yup."

"Hey!" Jongdae said.

"You shouldn't let your baby's mother fight," Joy scolded.

Jongdae eyed the girls warily. "I'm supposed to get in the _middle_ of _that_?" Joy nodded. "Well, she's not losing."

Joy shoved him. "It shouldn't _matter_." How Jongdae managed to woo any girl to pregnancy was beyond her.

Mina tripped once again, falling over into a couple of empty desks. Jane landed on top of her, decking her in her mouth. All her hits were connecting. Mina was fuming, so all her blocks were sloppy as she was driven by almost pure rage. Mina wrapped her legs around Jane's waist and they landed on the floor with a sickening thud. Mouth full of red, Mina took her elbow and struck Jane several times in her nose with it. With her French tip stilettos, Jane slashed her hands up Mina's arm, then began to strangle her.

Immediately, Mina lost her cool completely. Any grounding she had left was out the window. If you had asked her, she wouldn't be able to explain it. A sudden, overwhelming feeling of panic washed over her like a bucket of ice water. Her mind was empty and blank. She began to freak out like never seen before. She spat out a wad of blood on the floor, and reached for a glass bottle on Irene's desk.

Seulgi then sprung into action, tackling Mina before she could strike Jane in the head. "Somebody get her," Seulgi screamed as Jane hopped on her back. The bottle in question went flying into the ground, shattering. The baby started sobbing once again. With a roll of the eyes, Taeyeon was the only one who wasn't shell shocked and pulled Jane off her teacher with the help of Jongdae.

"Babe stop, it's over—Ow! Stop hitting me!" Jongdae cried, as Jade began to unfurl all her furry on him. Taeyeon immediately let her go, watching with satisfaction as she unleashed a sequence of punches on him.

Even with Seulgi holding her down, Mina bucked and screamed Bloody Mary. Seulgi firmly pinned her arms to the floor and tried to reason with her as the girl writhed. Mina was crazy, and Mina hardly fought anymore but Seulgi never seen her this genuinely upset after one. She was shaking under Seulgi, and she was horrified to see the girl began to sob loudly. It was a full scale mental breakdown. Seulgi could see the disconnect in Mina's eyes and it completely shook her to her core. She didn't know what to do but continue to restrain her.

"Get off me," Mina bawled. Fat tears were running down her face, and her eyes seemed to be looking past Seulgi. Through her into another place and time.

"Mina, it's me Seulgi, I'm not hurting you," Seulgi said tearfully. "It's okay. Why are you so angry?"

"Get off me _please_ ," Mina replied, looking absolutely frightened. Her face was beginning to turn completely red and she started to hyperventilate, having a full out panic attack. Her chest heaved up and down, and she began to gasp as if she couldn't breathe.

"Are you hurting her?" Baekhyun asked in panic, rushing to her side.

"I can't let you go," Seulgi said. "I don't want you to fight anymore."

"Seulgi yah, let her go," Irene whined, bouncing the baby with a scarred look on her face. Seulgi let her go, and Mina scrambled away from her.

Baekhyun unfroze, and carefully touched Mina on her arm, and she jumped away from his touch, rolling herself into ball.

Chanyeol walked in with Yixing, looking around in shock. "What the hell happened in here?" Chanyeol noticed Mina rocking herself, and attempted to approach her as well, and Mina kicked him away, hard.

"Since when is Yixing security?" Sehun murmured to Wendy.

Joy then bursted into tears, realizing how upset Mina really was, and Wendy had to hug her tightly so she wouldn't rush over and be next to get kicked.

Finally, with a sigh as Yixing managed to drag Jane out, Taeyeon begrudgingly embraced Mina. Something inside Seulgi dipped forward, and she prepared to launch herself into breaking up yet another fight. Her front chipped tooth throbbed at this thought. However, something amazing had occurred. Something completely unexpected. Miraculously, Mina hadn't push her away, even as going as far as leaning into the embrace and accepting it. Seulgi allowed her jaw to drop, and by the looks of everyone else, her feelings were shared. 

Whispering in her ear, so the others wouldn't hear, Taeyeon said, "it's okay. You're safe here." Mina sniffed, and nodded into her shoulder.

"So..." Tiffany cleared her throat. Irene cringed. "About Japan!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update sorta kinda :* te amo gracias por reading come again. drop a comment if u a real one, and yea chapter title references that tyler perry movie lmao "I killed 18 men" faceass. See u next sunday (Hopefully)


	17. Does It Dry Up Like a Raisin?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What lead to Jane and Mina's blowout. A peek into Jongdae's homelife. Introduction of two new minor characters. Mina is pushed into a corner. Chanyeol is confronted by his past. Baekhyun accepts his present. Oh, and BILKIS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mention of molestation :/ be careful

_"If you find a darkness in your heart after you have sinned, then know that in your heart there is light, because of this light, you felt the darkness."_

* * *

**December.**

**One week before winter break.**

Mina looked behind her as Jongdae called out to her. She blanched, and quickened her pace. Jongdae and his cursed long legs, quickly caught up to her. He grabbed her arm, and she submitted, groaning. They were going to the same place anyway. Dropping her purse off her shoulder, she faced him head on. "Ask away."

"Are you cheating on Baekhyun?" At Mina's scoff, he added, "Look. We're going to have to stick together. We're in the Council now, and if you can't tell me what the hell is going on Lee, I'm going to have to bring this to them."

Mina gasped, offended. "Why the hell would you have to tell them my business for?"

Jongdae gave her an annoyed look. "This will impact the well-being of the council, are you kidding me? What if Baekhyun finds out and feels scorned enough to tell what--"

Mina immediately shushed him. She looked around to see if anyone had heard him, then said lowly, "Baekhyun knows. Now pick your jaw up." Jongdae's ajar mouth snapped closed. "Besides, Baekhyun's not a snitch. We watch 50 Cent movies."

"Even so, this weird thing you have going on is beyond you two. _Irene_? Chanyeol? The fucking _Dragons?_ What if Seulgi finds out, and starts pressing us? Joy would crack and it would all go to shit."

"It's not that bad," Mina said, shaking her head with her arms crossed. "I promise, it won't _ever_ even come to that. But it _will_ if you tell them. You can't tell _anyone_ what you saw."

Jongdae sighed, rubbing his temples. "Dammit Lee, why do you make everything so complicated? That's the thing isn't it, what the hell did I see?" At Mina's silence, he continued. "What the hell did I see? What happened to you--"

Mina shut her mouth firmly. Debating. Finally, she said, "Look. Chanyeol and I have our thing going on, way before he came here. Baekhyun and I also have our own thing too. Got it? Now keep your fucking mouth shut, or else I'll be making a call to your PO about what _I_ saw." She gave him one last meaningful look, before marching into their council meeting, slamming the door behind her. 

Later on that day, Jongdae met up with his baby's mother, Jung Jane after school. She bounced the baby on her hip as they walked into his new foster mother's house, a small half basement. The entire place was a mess, making Jane groan as they descended down the steps. "Another one of these?"

"Yup," Jongdae replied dryly. "I only see this one on the 1st or the 15th, whenever the social workers drop off the check."

"Should we call your case worker?" Jane asked, taking a good look around and clearly not liking what she saw. 

Jongdae shook his head, opening the fridge to reveal three Coronas and a stack of cheese. He sighed heavily, grabbing two beers, handing one of them to Jane. She gratefully accepted, awaiting his answer. "At least this one is close to Seoul. I don't want to make a long ass trip from Busan like last time. That was the most annoying thing."

"Well the Busan one was beating you," Jane quipped, sitting on the beat up couch without invitation. She popped the cap off her beer and his with her teeth as he sat down with no qualms. "I'm sure that was the most annoying thing."

Jongdae merely shrugged, chuckling a bit to himself. Jane took a sip, analyzing his face as she lulled their baby to sleep. "What's bothering you babe?" She asked with ease, running her hand through her short cut.

This was what he liked about Jane. Sometimes, she could be very caring in her own way, without being overbearing. She could be kinda like a guy in that retrospect, very relaxed and chill. He really prefered her like this. Calm. But a lot of the times she could be domineering, angry, jealous, irrational. Having the baby really changed her, shattering her into these pieces. But who else could understand him, and be able to guilt trip his birth mother better than him? Who ultimately cared for him more than anyone else? No one. She would always be tied to him as the mother as his first-born.

"Lee Mina."

"That crazy girl?" Jane said in surprise. "What about her?"

"I shouldn't tell you..." Jongdae trailed off, fiddling with a loose seam in his shirt. That was actually true. Jane had a tendency to say nasty, _nasty_ things when she was upset. Anything you said to her can and _will_ be held against you when in an argument. To hit you below the belt, she would press any button possible. This was a reason she didn't have many friends by the time she dropped out. Jongdae himself knew this first hand, when she hit him in his eye and threw the fact he wa molested when he was eight in his face because she went through his phone and found some unsavory things there. Swallowing a lump in his throat, he pushed this memory down. 

"Too late," Jane replied. "Might as well."

Jongdae sighed, thinking. He might as well, right? Jane had dropped out in her second trimester. There was no chance for her to interact with Mina. Knowing those two... they'd go toe to toe and knock each other out, _dead_. Jane had grew up fighting underground in Daegu as a child and Mina was... _Mina_. Plus, things were so calm right now, he didn't want to anger Jane in a moment like this.

"Well...This is what happened. So--"

**Two Weeks After Jongdae's Demise**

For as long as she could remember, Lee Mina had an addictive personality. Addict tendencies, as one of her therapists described. She got hooked on perfumes, foods, boys-- this is why for a long time her mother had her medications locked up in her bedroom and distributed it herself.

She went through habits, hobbies, fixations that, rather she would admit to or not, was a serious economic strain on her mother. Soccer, k-beauty, skincare, gymnastics, flying yoga, fashion design, politics, even ballet— which she had no balance or coordination for. Nevertheless, she persisted until she came to the next big idea that _she just knew_ would stick with her. According to Mina, she wasn't wasting time or resources, she was simply attempting to find herself.

It only seemed to get worse after her father left the family in middle school, so Mina's mother promptly disagreed. After taking up another part time job, Ms. Lee-Brown promptly kicked her out the house during the summer time. She cited Mina's new found need to perhaps, find some type of baby to watch, or some grass to cut, because Mina was not about to run up her heart pressure with all this wasted money. It was the recession for crying out loud, can you blame her? Since the US would not lift up those damn sanctions, neither would she on this rule: 9 AM to 10 PM, get the hell out her house. 

But, one can't help but to think that, if Ms. Lee-Brown could see what Mina was up to then, and now, she would've had a heart attack. Then, probably came back to life and bought a brand new leather belt.

Mina's life may have not been as consistent as a normal family during this period, with her dad now M.I.A and her mom gone all hours of the night. But her friendship with Byun Baekhyun and Luhan did, spending time with them as much as she could while she was locked out the house. Of course her baby sister was with them, until she was not. So did medications.

You have to understand. As much as Mina gets on my nerves as I watch from my omniscient view, she's been doped up since she was a kid. After a mysterious burning at that mosque she and Byun regularly attended, it was a total conundrum as her problems worsened!

At least to her mother and doctors it was. So with a chuckle, Dr. Kang or whomever the fuck would scribble out some barely legible cursive for whatever upper and downer combo that was popping in the pharmaceutical industry for her generalized anxiety and personality disorder. A diagnosis that came after nearly 10 years since her first doctor's visit.

Nevermind that antidepressants made her sick to her stomach and simply didn't work, or mood stabilizers made her feel like she was stripped of any spunk or personality.

It also didn't help that whatever natural born chemical imbalance that was going on in Mina Lee Brown's fucked up head, totally prevented her from getting high, or effectively be treated by her cocktail of pills. So up went the dosage until her teeth chattered and her entire body shook 24/7. That was then Mina just started faking progress just to leave that shit alone, then she decided, _hey, I basically have been doing legal meth for like, years now so why not try crack?_

I'm joking. Definitely not crack of course, but I mean, coke is pretty close to it. However, let's leave that debate for the 80's. Anywho, things were all fine and dandy until one 9th grade afternoon her shit was laced and she totally tweaked out. Yeah, that got kicked out of her prep school before she even started, but that was the least of her worries as she almost went to Korean juvie. Civilian monitoring can be such a bitch in this day in age.

Baekhyun and Luhan had begged Mina to leave that shit alone but she didn't see the big deal. Why were people even surprised? Self sabotage was like, the 5th symptom on the list. But if Baekhyun would literally cry for her to stop, she would. That goes to show, just in case you didn't get the memo dear reader, because in my honest dead opinion Baekhyun definitely ran Mina. Yeah, even that had me confused af first, since she curved his goofy ass a thousand times. But body dependence be damned, she'd go straight cold turkey for him. With this in mind, recovery was her new fixation now, she'd do anything to ' _achieve_ ' it.

Meditation, vibe-checking, yoga again— _wallah_ she even was going to her appointments regularly this time around. Now _that_ was surprising to Baekhyun, and he couldn't help but wonder how long this would last as this Park Chanyeol fixation was doomed to totally encompass anything else on her mind before that would burn her out as well. I had the same question, I admit.

But again, I digress. Nobody wants to hear a dead bitch mumble to herself.

* * *

Mina was definitely getting a cramp in her thighs. Still, she soldiered on. That $200 co-pay for her pharmacy visits wasn't going to pay itself. Because the man beneath her was! Plus she was going to have to pay a good 2 bands out of pocket if she wanted to start seeing her therapist again... It was a complete surprise that she didn't fall off with all the calculating she was doing in her head. 

Mina steadied herself by gripping on Chanyeol's shoulders. Jesus Christ, what was taking him so long. She blew her slightly overgrown bangs out her face, sure she was getting red in the face as her time was coming close as well.

"I—need—a—-couple—-thousand—-by—,"

Chanyeol shushed her. "Be quiet, woman. You're killing the vibe. Baekhyun hardly asks for anything."

Mina stilled, hand creeping up his throat and barely avoiding the temptation to squeeze. "That's because he's frugal. He doesn't need much to survive. _I do_." At Chanyeol's expression, she moved to get off him but his hands on her hips kept her in place.

"Hey!" Baekhyun said in an offended tone. He was exiting the master bedroom into the living room where they were. "I'm just low maintenance."

"You just went on a shopping spree with your friends a couple of months again and ran me up a pretty ridiculous bill." Chanyeol rubbed his forehead, shaking his head.

"Yeah, but I need cash and I can't make withdrawals on that card." She did her best to attempt aegyo, probably looking as fake as she felt.

"Withdrawals?" Chanyeol spluttered. "There's only a few things I can think of nowadays that you can only pay for in cash. What do you need something like _cash_ for?"

Mina paused. She felt Baekhyun's gaze at the back of her head, practically telling her with his mind to just fold and tell the truth but ultimately respecting that it was her call to make.

On one hand, she could explain that she was kicked off her mother's insurance a long time ago after the new government took over. Thanks to her birth certificate now being declared void, she had to pay out of pocket for her medicine and illegal therapist visits. It wasn't all bad, because the fact she didn't want him to see so on the bank statement was a plus. On the other, she could sound like she was halfway fucking sane.

"Class trip," she purred, now resuming her old tempo. "Coke, a new binder, honestly do you actually give a fuck?"

"Yes," Chanyeol managed. "I should know what you're up to. We're together."

Baekhyun watched intently, trying not to add on his input. _Hot mess_ , he thought to himself. Honestly, what else was new? This Ben & Jerry's was hitting differently though. He should keep watching... for research reasons.

"Look, if you just want to have a fun time, just tell me. I know people who can give you whatever you need." Chanyeol gently cradled her face in his large palms. "Plus, you never know what you could be taking nowadays, and I rather you be safe, yes?"

Mina blinked rapidly, then it dawned on her. He thinks she's a cracked out whore.

At Baekhyun's dramatic intake of breath, then the sound of his quickly retreating footsteps, he must've reached the same conclusion too.

Before Mina could respond, which who was she kidding, it'd probably be a fist to the face instead of words, the doorbell to the intercom rang. Chanyeol perked up, knocking Mina's ass to the floor. He ran over to the intercom, and looked into the screen that reflected the camera from downstairs. From her banging head, she was a tad bit angry, but a strange feeling creeped into her stomach. From her knowledge, not a lot of people had the address to this penthouse, one of the several homes Chanyeol owned.

"Speak of the devil and he shall come," Chanyeol said with a sigh. With a deep breath, he tapped the enter button, then turned to Mina. "Put something on and hide."

Luhan consumed a large, ungodly amount of American media, especially from the old days. His niche interest mostly pertained to 50 Cent movies, but it generally panned to the same genre: violent, _haram_ , and cheap. Baekhyun often watched with his fingers covering his eyes, or hands covering his ears, but from his comprehension and secondhand knowledge he knew they were in a pretty fucked situation.

It started with Mina not wanting to _fucking_ listen. Yeah he said it. The F bomb. Give him electric chair and eternal damnation on the seventh level, at this point he had a grandiose seat there with a name tag. But could anyone blame him? Actually, he took that back immensely, and repented in his head for a quick second.

Granted, he'd chuck that up to Mina not taking her Common Sense pills for god-who-knows-long, since it took her awhile to get found out. He asked her a while ago if she was manic during their impromptu hookup in Chanyeol's car, but she had simply cursed him to high heaven and ignored him for a week. But this really wasn't the time for her to show unconventional symptoms as Chanyeol's attempt gain control of the room was a bust.

So, Baekhyun had to shove her into her mom jeans and a t-shirt while she kicked and hollered; ultimately reminding him of when they were in middle school and she'd have terrible bouts of low functioning depression and he didn't want her to get found out. At least then she didn't give him a headache and damn near a black eye via foot.

"Jesus _fucking_ Christ Mina," Chanyeol said as he attempted to usher her into the closet.

"I'll go into the closet for two grand," Mina flatlined. Chanyeol stared her down. Mina stared back. Chanyeol exhaled heavily out his nostrils. A complete bust.

"Fine," he began to say. "Just—"

Seven loud knocks were then heard in succession in a particular rhythm at the front door. Shave and a Haircut. They were too late. These motherfuckers were already here. Yikes.

Chanyeol looked panicked. Baekhyun took that cue to enter into the closet his damn self. You'll never catch him lacking.

"Are you too busy conversing with your lady friend to come answer the door?" A voice called out in a teasing tone from the other side of the door.

Chanyeol glared at Mina, who simply shrugged.  
Chanyeol quickly placed her on the couch, then fidgeted with her hair to make her look more presentable. He smoothed the wrinkles out in her shirt, then grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her dead in the eye. That was a bit sobering.

"Mina, it is very, _very_ vital that you act right. I'll give you whatever you need if you just stay...calm. These people cannot know I've been at your school full-time." The odd look on his face when he said this made her nod mutely. As the door banged some more, he casted her one more look, before he opened it. Unfortunately, he was quickly met with a pistol whip.

Mina jumped three feet in the air. What the fuck!

Not only that, damn, she had forgot to take the noodles out the microwave half an hour ago. They'd probably be no good by the time this shit was over.

Anyways, Chanyeol crumbled like a ton of bricks, as lowerclassmen Kim Jongdae stepped over him and the threshold, flanked by several Chinese men. The man to his left, the clear ringleader snickered before saying snidely, "That's for making me wait."

Mina frowned. She leaned forward and said, "Ain't you the nigga who got held back twice?"

Jongdae frowned right back, inviting himself to a seat across from her. He gave her an odd look and Mina made a TT sign, circling her index fingers around herself in the universal signal for _'just roll with it'. J_ ongdae just nodded, looking a bit weirded out. "That's Minseok you're thinking of. He got held back thrice, actually." He scoffed. "Not me though, I pass all my classes, ' _ju heard_? Won't catch me being a super duper senior _nowhere_."

"I'm saying!" Mina said. She really couldn't believe anyone would allow themselves to stay that damn long nowhere. Shit, she was about to graduate early her damn self. She was over it.

The man to his right looked surprised. "You know her?" He said, eyes darting in between the pair.

Jongdae nodded slowly. "She goes to my school. She aight, we don't talk much though," he turned back to Mina, and said, "Tbh, you _coo_ '. Rate, 8/10; _hml_."

Mina rolled her eyes to the ceiling, top lip wrinkling. Nevertheless, she was pleased.

By this time Chanyeol had got his bitch ass off the ground. He then bowed at his intruders- _ahem_ \- guests. "Tao, Jongdae, Kris," Chanyeol greeted them individually. "It's nice to see you in good health. Have you eaten yet?"

"There's a little blood dripping from your nose," Tao said, pointing quite rudely.

"Right."

"Y'all fucking or something?" Kris wondered aloud.

"Woah," Jongdae said. "That's gay."

"No shit Sherlock," Kris snapped. "If I was even talking about them. But I'm not. I'm talking about tall boy and that tall glass of chocolate milk over there."

"Huh," Mina said. Her mouth pursed to the right side of her face, right hand scratching the top of her head comically. "I'm 5'4."

Tao looked at Kris dumbfounded, then shook his head.

"No, that's dead like my little sister bro." Chanyeol said, awkwardly sitting down on the couch next to Mina, on the very edge. Mina's eyebrows raised. Nevertheless, she just clasped her hands together tightly in her lap.

"Y'all frankly look nothing alike," Kris admitted.

"Is it because I'm black?" Mina asked with a surprisingly blank face.

"Yes."

Mina covered her mouth to muffle her laughter.

"That can't be possibly be right," Kris said suddenly.

Jongdae raised a single eyebrow. "No shit they're not related."

"No..." Kris snapped his fingers, as if trying to summon a specific memory. "You look mad familiar, miss."

Mina shook her head furiously. " Absolutely not."

Jongdae eyes darted in between the pair. "What do you mean, Wufan?"

Tao suddenly smiled like a Cheshire cat. "She was the one who came along to the re-opening night with the Bae woman six months ago."

"Bae woman?" Jongdae questioned, eyebrows furrowed in worry.

Kris made a sound of acknowledgement. "You weren't there," he said. "Bae Irene. The old idol."

Jongdae blinked slowly, and Mina shot him a look, trying to tell him with her eyes to contain himself.

Kris continued on, going on to say, "Yeah. Never heard of a dude buying a $2,000 dollar date to not fuck." At this Tao chuckled, nodding in agreement.

"2,000 won?" Jongdae asked.

Mina couldn't help but to laugh. "Are you serious, Kim? USD. Won is worth nothing nowadays."

Tao side-eyed Mina. "You high or something?"

Mina shook her head. "Not high enough," was her foolish tongue in cheek reply.

Tao perked up. "That's exactly what I like to hear, sister." He stood up, and sat awfully close to her, waving Chanyeol off. Chanyeol took the hint, quickly getting up and moving across the room.

Tao gripped Mina on her shoulders, hard, and she struggled not to look like she was confused. She failed.

"Little sister, would you like to try something new? You look exactly like our target demographic. Young, free, and looking for a fun time. Am I right?" His dark eyes flashed with a frightening aura. Or maybe it was the dark pigmented eyeliner drawn on his face like some type Arabian princess.

Mina just stared at him. Then his choice of words dawned on her. Wait, how old was this guy exactly? Beside herself, she flashed Jongdae a confused glance. Jongdae mirrored her, giving her a slight shrug of his shoulder. He didn't know what the hell was going on. Especially the fact that Mina of all people was at Park Chanyeol's house, a grown man, and the new principal of their school? Jongdae shot Chanyeol a weirded out look.

Tao moved to patting Mina's hair, slowly smoothing it out. Mina frowned deeply at this. "Little sister, I asked you a question."

"Mina isn't that type," Chanyeol said, keeping his voice steady. "She's a hard working student. She doesn't mess with that stuff. _Right_ , sister?"

Tao's eyebrows raised. He looked up in the air, then at his constituents, then at Mina. "I'm confused, I don't believe anybody was talking to him?"

Mina could help but snort. "Very funny but he's actually right. I'm a square—- _oh!_ Just going to put that right in my face. Aight." Mina leaned back with a wince.

"There ain't nothing wrong with just _one_ time," Tao said lowly to her in a soothing voice. He held his palm open in offering, one small white pill in it.

"Ronald Reagan said to just say no."

"That was actually his wife," Jongdae couldn't help but pipe up, "You know, that said that." He shrunk under Tao's glare. "I'll just shut up then."

"Riiiight," Kris said with a drawl. "You do that."

"...What even is that?" Mina questioned.

In the closet Baekhyun nearly banged his head into the wall. That was an obvious sign of this Tao character breaking down her defenses. So much time being sober, wasted. What she needed to do was keep saying no! Who cares what is was? He wanted to save Mina from her own decisions, but he couldn't afford being seen. That would definitely would have Jongdae blow their cover. Cover of what, he didn't know. Not to mention that this Tao guy didn't seem like the type to be pleased after being tricked.

"Just a happy pill," Tao said easily with an almost purr, "It hits fast though, girl. It's honestly the feeling of being on top of world or whatever. Alike to _mania_. As if a teeny booper such as yourself have ever experienced that. But listen," he suddenly leaned in, and Mina leaned further back, almost damn near doing a backbend, "Real recognizes real. I know you fucks with this type of shit heavy, as do I, despite whatever blasphemy Mister No Fun Tall Bitch is preaching." He scooted a little closer, and the gun in his lap rustled against the metal clip of his belt. Mina couldn't help that her eyes started to dart down in between the gun, his hand, and his dark eyes on repeat. Yikes.

Self-sabotage was a symptom, but so was hyper-vigilance. A snake seemed to slither around Tao's neck and Mina gave Chanyeol a regretful look as she took the plunge, quickly snatching up the pill and swallowing it dry. Tao couldn't help comment.

"A square but you can take pills dry? How chaotic."

Mina gave him a reproachful look, before almost slumping completely over in a daze. Tao caught her, and laid her down gently.

"What did you give her?" Chanyeol demanded to know!

"A happy pill," Tao replied coolly.

Behind them at an almost diagonal, Baekhyun peeked out the closet door, a murderous glint in his eye. Chanyeol never had seen that before at all. Anime type beat shit. He gave a silent, slight shake of the head, eyebrows knitted together.

"Only Fentanyl hits that fast," Jongdae said. Kris elbowed him.

Chanyeol eyes bulged. "Are you trying to kill her?"

"Our little sister? Never that." Tao waggled his finger at Chanyeol, before bringing out a couple of patches out his back pocket. "You want some little sis?"

Groaning softly, Mina nodded. Tao then stripped her jeans off, then stuck a couple patches on each thigh.

Tao remarked something in Chinese, then began to brush his knuckles across Mina's cheek almost affectionately before he dragged her closer to him. Chanyeol didn't speak a lick of proper mandarían, but whatever was said made Kris and Jongdae perk a little bit up on their seats. Surprisingly, Mina mumbled out a somewhat tangible reply, making Tao bark out a startling laugh.

"Ah, you really are an intellectual I see," Tao said, as if proud. "She says, ' _get away from me you pervert, I'm broke'._ " He then crackled some more to himself, making everyone's blood run cold. "Ah, but little sis, how else will you pay up if you're broke?"

"Let me pay, Tao," Chanyeol all but pleaded. "I have plenty for whatever you gave her."

"That's interesting," Kris said, as if noting that the sky was a different shade of blue then yesterday, "what of the debt you already owe? That you were unable to pay?"

Jongdae sucked his teeth. "If he wants to start paying his payments, why let the past affect it? Money is money."

Kris elbowed him once more. He gave Jongdae a clear look of contemptment. 

"True, true." Tao continue to caress Mina's face. "But I can't help but think how convenient that is? What of the months I've been chasing after him?"

Chanyeol rushed to his master bedroom, fumbling around with a random wallet. He went back to Tao with trembling hands. 

"Ah, what is this ?" Tao asked, pulling the crumbled up notes with feign interest.

"A couple hundred."

"Tsk, this is insulting when there's a billion in my lap." Tao patted Mina's leg.

Mina grumbled in multiple languages incoherently, then settled on English. " _Where are my pantsss?_ "

Baekhyun's eyes from the closet seemed to be on fire. Chanyeol knew he was running out of time. Something was going to come to a head. "Listen, I can still run the club," Chanyeol said hesitantly. "But I cannot rejoin operations. I have a lot going on right now at work."

Tao scoffed, flinging the wallet back at him and never looking up from Mina's face. He licked his thumb, then rubbed it gently across her left cheekbone, revealing a couple of yellow marks from Jongin under a heavy layer of color-correcting concealer. "When the Bae woman handed Pretty Pretty over to you, was this what you were planning?"

Sparing a sideways glance at Jongdae, who was struggling not to look queasy, Chanyeol said, "I didn't do that."

"Who did?"

"Some other boy who wanted her," Chanyeol explained. No doubt Jongdae was going to have a shit-ton of questions after this. "I took care of it already."

"So you are good for something?" Tao replied in amusement, finally turning to look back at Chanyeol. "Hopefully he's dead?" At Chanyeol's telling silence, and his face, Tao barked out a laugh. "Sensational. I didn't think you had it in you."

"Sweet Home Alabama," Kris whispered under his breath, gesturing to Tao's hands that were creeping into territory they didn't belong. As they inched into Mina's underwear, Jongdae fought down a wave of nausea. "Get it? Because everyone calls each other by sis and bro in Korea."

Jongdae whispered furiously back, "Mina's cool dude, she let me copy her test back in the 5th grade. I don't wanna see her get Bill Cosby'ed!"

Kris eyed him strangely. "If she hadn't..?"

Jongdae groaned. "That's not what I meant—"

"I'm sick of this shit," Bilkis said, appearing next to Baekhyun in the closet. "I think I'm getting some of that skin condition you mention a lot."

"Anxiety?" Baekhyun muttered back. "That's not a— why are you even here?"

Bilkis pouted. "You're not surprised by my presence anymore. That's tough."

Baekhyun rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "I'm about to go crazy in here. This feels like a bad parody of some type of musical about being trapped in a closet before a life altering confrontation." Baekhyun then clasped his hands together. "Inshallah, God will bless this man and let him not turn to this crooked path."

Too late. Thankfully Baekhyun couldn't see that far through Bilkis. "Ah! Perhaps you should just tote this like the hero R Kelly did!" Bilkis held up some type of handgun. "You know, like that story about the guy in the flood on a roof and God sends him people on a boat, and a helicopter but-"

" _R Kelly_? A hero? Did you die in the early to mid 90's?" Baekhyun poked the gun and recoiled. "Where did you even find that?"

Bilkis gave him a cheeky grin before saying, "In one of those dudes pocket, scouts honor." At Baekhyun's unmoving faze, she scoffed. " _Walla_ -" she bursted into a coughing fit, "ok you got me fam."

Chanyeol's eyes narrowed. What was Baekhyun muttering to himself about? _Religious nuts are the worst_ , he couldn't help but to think to himself. He slowly inched his hand in between his couch cushions, and nearly blanched at the realization that there was nothing there.

"Why do you keep glancing towards the closet?" Kris asked, standing up abruptly. He casted everyone in the room a suspicious look.

"The scene in front of me isn't that pleasant," Chanyeol replied. At Kris' face, Chanyeol stood up as well. "... _Dude,"_ he tacked on for good measure.

Kris furrowed his brow, then glanced towards the closet once more. He held eye contact with Chanyeol as he took a step towards the closet. His left hand reached down and rested on his waistband, where his gun was.

" _What is brother hiding in the closet_?" Tao said in a sing-songy voice, pinching Mina's cheek. At this point she was totally incubated. Gone. Faded.

" _He_ ' _s walking towards the closet_ ," Bilkis continued on key.

"This is getting really fucking weird," Jongdae said.

" _He's gonna open the closet_!" Bilkis handed him the beretta. Baekhyun shot her a panicked look and tossed that shit back to her. Bilkis scoffed and attempted to hand it back to him, whom refused, of course. "Ugh, I'm sick of this shit!"

"Then do something!"

"You're the one who's actually alive here!"

Kris flung the closet door wide open like an idol's legs in a 2012 music video. He found...nothing.

"Nobody is in there," Chanyeol exclaimed. A bead of sweat seemed to run down his forehead.

"Convenient," Tao said curtly, fingers lingering on Mina's lips. Finally he stood up with a sigh and a stretch. " _Zàijiàn_ ," he called, beckoning his associates who quickly stood up. With a curve of a dangerous smile he said, "I want my money soon, brother."

* * *

"What...was that!" Baekhyun suddenly appeared from the master bedroom.

"Huh?" Chanyeol said, head whipping towards the open closet and the direction Baekhyun was coming from. " _What was that_? Where the fuck did you just come from? Let's start there!"

Bilkis giggled. "You got too much dip on your chip, or as Baekhyun would say, _without a beat we still dance!"_

Baekhyun almost responded, then realized he didn't want to be institutionalized. "Anyways," he began, "any particular reason why Mina is strung out on your couch and why you're supposedly rich but can't pay off these hoodlums?"

Chanyeol sucked his teeth. "AnY pArTiC— shut the hell up, at least you didn't get beat up for answering your own damn door."

"Mina and I are _never_ coming back," Baekhyun said with a toss of his hands in the air. He was struggling to fathom the concept of language. " _Wallah_ , apparently every time you open your wallet your knees shiver and you're into shady business to boot. You're terrible."

"You just _needed_ a reason to hate this guy, huh?" Bilkis snickered under her breath. "At least you have good times with me?"

" _Shou bedi etzakar menak ya sfarjel, kel 3adda bi ghassa_ ," Baekhyun snapped.

Bilkis' mouth was left agape. " _Wooooooooow_. That's crazy. I see you're in a bad mood so I'm just gonna—" Poof! With a snap of her fingers she was gone just like that. Oh how Baekhyun wished she could do that more often.

"Look, I don't speak that," Chanyeol said, now fetching a blanket out that closet. "But you need to understand that _this,"_ he gestured to the cold noodles, fucked up living room, and Mina's state, "is not my fault."

"The absolute gall," Baekhyun nearly bellowed. "This is your house, your problem, your past, your fault!"

"Listen, we all make mistakes , especially when we're young, maybe when you get to my age and grow up—"

" _Grow up_? Wasn't I grown enough when I was," Baekhyun started sputtering, "performing—receiving—- ** _defiled_** —"

Chanyeol started chuckling in a demeaning manner. "Don't you people constantly preach redemption—"

"— _you people_?" Baekhyun exploded. Chanyeol scoffed and began to turn away. The boy stalked right back up to Chanyeol and glared up at him. If looks could kill, Chanyeol would be somewhere in the pits of hell pushing rocks up hills. "Where is redemption without guilt? Without change?"

"Then what of you? Hmm?" Chanyeol peered down at Baekhyun as if he was a giant. "Then what of you? Because how can you feel guilt when you _loved_ what you did and would do it again."

Baekhyun's resolve cracked. His top lip trembled, and a crinkle appeared in the middle of his forehead and his nose. " _Again?_ Never."

Chanyeol visibly softened his approach. "Baekhyun. _Listen_. Just listen for once. Don't judge."

Baekhyun looked away stubbornly, crossing his arms in defiance. But he nodded to signal that he was, in fact, listening.

"I came from a rich family. I was young and stupid so naturally I ran around with the wrong crowd. I stopped, got my life together. Stopped coming around them. This 'debt' they claim I owe them is from me not messing around with them. For out-growing them. Simple as that. I'm sorry if that makes you feel unsafe here."

Baekhyun started to consider what all this meant. He admittedly, began to feel sympathetic for Chanyeol's situation. Perhaps, like Bilkis suggested, he was just searching for reasons to believe the worst in Chanyeol when perhaps he was a victim here. Of course, he wouldn't dare voice this outloud even though that wouldn't be in his true character. Something was just nagging at him that something still wasn't right. But he felt bad for snapping at Chanyeol now, regardless.

"Okay," was all he said.

"Do you believe me?"

Baekhyun avoided his hopeful gaze. "I guess?"

"Will you now believe things I say now?"

"I mean...sure..?" Baekhyun didn't see where this was going.

Chanyeol creeped a little bit closer to him and eyed him in a peculiar way. "What if I said that you didn't have to feel guilty?"

Baekhyun's face flamed right up, instantly. He could hear a Disney Channel live audience 'oooh'-ing in his head. He was sure that there wasn't some type of light coloring of his cheek, but something that resembled Luhan when he only had three shots; beet red. It gave him right away. This wasn't right. This wasn't okay. This didn't commute with his morals or his oppositional infatuation with Lee Brown Mina.

"What do you mean?" Baekhyun managed to choke out.

"Baekhyun, let me be frank with you," Chanyeol said in a low voice. "Why feel guilty for something that feels so good?" Chanyeol slowly approached him, as Baekhyun let him. Tentatively, Chanyeol brushed his hand over Baekhyun's face, lingering over his lips. "Get down on your knees Baekhyun."

* * *

"Y'all fucked while I was passed out from getting roofied by some Chinese mafia boss?" Mina said, stumbling into the bedroom where Baekhyun and Chanyeol were lying down asleep. "What the fuck."

Chanyeol snorted. "What makes you think we fucked?"

"I can still hear when I'm passed out high, thank you very much," Mina replied tiredly, stripping off her shirt and underwear. "Nevertheless, I don't actually care, I just felt like giving you two shit for something."

"Noted," said Chanyeol as Mina crawled into the bed and under the covers with them.

"Don't touch me, my libio is completely gone at the moment, like any normal person in a fucked up situation," Mina snapped as Chanyeol and Baekhyun embraced her from both sides. 

"Hug," Baekhyun explained with a yawn. He pecked her on the cheek.

"Dick breath," she said. 

Surprisingly, Baekhyun just laughed. This made Chanyeol laugh, and Mina cracked a small smile.

'Like I said to Baekhyun," Chanyeol said after they all had calmed down. "I'm not involved in any gang mafia nonsense. They were just getting back at me because they think you're the reason why I stopped dealing with them."

"Is it?" Mina quipped.

Chanyeol nodded. "You both are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Thought you seen the last of me? Sike. Omg, excuse the constant switching of character perspectives, my bad. Please comment they r my bread n butter from quarantine~ see you next Sunday baybee.


	18. Two Slice Hilly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang prepares for their performance. Taeyeon makes a confession. Joy tries to mediate the group. Sehun points out something strange that happened at Kai's party. A startling revelation is revealed.
> 
> "So..." Joy said slowly, sipping her banana milk through her pink straw. "I sense a lot of tension in this room..."
> 
> Luhan snorted. "Oh really?"
> 
> "Yes," Joy replied earnestly, not catching the sarcasm. "So. I'm going to say something that is bothering me, and then everyone will go around and do the same."
> 
> "Gay," Minseok immediately said, making Jongdae snicker.

_"it always sound scarier when a hollerer talk soft."-- (The Help, 2011)_   
  
  
  


* * *

****  
  
  


Once again, the gang found themselves huddled together in Sehun's homely living room.

On the couch, was Mina. Mina was bouncing the baby—who's name nobody knew still— making noises incessantly for said baby's amusement as Mina poured over her calculus homework. This was now a new normal for the gang. Jane had been dragged off campus about two weeks ago, and Jongdae hadn't heard from her since. It was complete radio silence from the girl. She wouldn't answer phone calls, wasn't home even when he sent one of the others to see, and had moved jobs months ago. Jane was effectively M.I.A now. Since Jongdae's foster mom wasn't any help. Two things were now implemented. Firstly, the council would usually hang out at Sehun's house to prepare for their concert, and then would take turns sleeping over at Jongdae's house to help him with the baby. He was even forced to take him to school as no one was available to watch him.

Jongdae shook up a slightly warm bottle, stepping over Luhan and his keyboard, and handed it to Mina. Mina murmured a thanks, and hadn't even as much as looked up at him as she carefully fed his child. This made him sigh. He felt bad for blabbering to Jane about her secret _whatever_ with Chanyeol, but how long was this silent treatment going to last? To make matters worse, she was just as harsh to Baekhyun, ignoring him as well! It was all confusing. Baekhyun had became insufferable, smoking up everyone's weed in the wake of this. Especially Jongdae's when he came over to help with the baby. He also bitched and moaned a lot. A lot.

"Should we give the baby a nickname?" Joy asked awkwardly, who was sitting beside Mina and saw Jongdae struggle to capture her attention.

Mina shrugged, continuing to coo at said baby.

"I was thinking a J name," Joy continued on. "Since it's Jane and Jongdae?"

Mina simply shrugged once more. "I just call her Baby," she confessed. Joy immediately beamed, finally getting a response out of her unnie.

See, after Mina's freak out, she became very reclusive and less of a outgoing person. She barely would even talk when spoken to.

"That's understandable," Joy chuckled.

Taeyeon looked over to the trio out the corner of her eye, frowning deeply. Her and Baekhyun were rehearsing their contemporary duet, marking since there wasn't any room. Joy felt a small twinge of jealousy at the way Taeyeon moved, and how graceful her physique was carved out compared to hers. Long lines, thin. Quickly, Joy shoved those feelings down. As if sniffing idleness, Taeyeon paused, looking a bit infuriated. Baekhyun paused as well, pulling one earbud out. He were holding hands with Taeyeon whilst she was in arabesque, so Joy assumed it wouldn't be that hard to feel the energy. He looked at Taeyeon in question, but she simply stormed over to them, the boots she wore to protect her pointe shoes squishing all the way.

"Why are you two stopping?" Taeyeon questioned, hand cocked on her hip as she towered over them. Joy's smile dropped. "Joy, you're supposed to be writing lyrics. Jongdae, you're supposed to help poor Sehun choreograph the hip hop piece with Minseok. Mina is the one on baby duty right now, so get y'all asses up."

"We're just talking about baby names," Joy mumbled. The thought, _control freak_ , bounced around in Joy's brain like a boomerang. "We should take a break _anyway_."

"We only have a month," Taeyeon reminded. With the two braided pigtails in her hair, she looked like some blonde Raggedy Ann to Joy. Joy's hand crept up to stifle her laughter as a side by side comparison was drawn in her head.

"What about Jade?" Baekhyun said, finally joining the conversation when staring intensely at Mina stopped being suffice. "Because it's Jane and Jongdae."

"That's what I thought!" Joy said excitedly.

Taeyeon's upper lip curled. "Off topic," She snapped. Her left foot began to tap incessantly before adding on, "Plus that's an _ugly_ name."

"How about... Jennifer?"

Everybody made a face at Joy. She couldn't help but to be mildly offended. After all, she _was_ the only person giving ideas here!

Wendy looked up from the expensive laptop, sliding her equally expensive headphones off. "What are you guys talking about?" She piqued, instantly distracted. Despite this, she was careful with Chanyeol's equipment, which was exuberantly priced even to a two-parent-household modest living girl like Wendy.

Taeyeon groaned, seeing this coming. "Don't stop composing," Taeyeon insisted.

"What y'all talkin' about?" Luhan asked loudly, still playing his keyboard aggressively one handed. Wendy reached over and slid his headphones off for him. Taeyeon groaned once again, plopping herself across Joy and Mina's laps, effectively giving up on keeping everyone on track. Mina frowned, lifting the baby up to sit her on top of Taeyeon's legs. Taeyeon tsked at her, but didn't move. Taeyeon melted into her newfound seat, effectively lounging. She wouldn't admit it, but she _could_ go for a break after all.

"We're finally taking a break?" Sehun asked, walking out the kitchen with his arms full of snacks.

"Poor Sehun, working _so_ hard choreographing," Jongdae said to Taeyeon mockingly. Taeyeon sat up and swatted him with a pillow.

"I _chassé_ -d to the kitchen to grab chocolate pretzels," Sehun retorted with a snort. "Cookies, and banana milk."

" _Yum_ ," Baekhyun said dreamingly. Before he could successfully reach fully into the bowl, Taeyeon swatted his hand.

"Jesus Byun," she scolded as Baekhyun rubbed his hand sourly. " _Another_ snack break? Do you want to be a thousand pounds? Wait..." she peered closely into his red eyes, and fell back against the two girls with a scandalized gasp. "Are you smoking again? You know, marijuana is _seriously_ addictive."

Jongdae snorted. "Shut up noona."

" _Sunbae_ ," Taeyeon corrected. Nobody paid her much mind.

"It is not," Minseok said in disbelief.

"You can get psychologically dependent," Wendy admitted slowly.

"Wendy, if I handed you a blunt right now what would you do?" Jongdae asked with a smirk.

Wendy blinked. "Tell you a blunt is wasteful then _probably_ smoke it."

"Attaboy," Jongdae replied, reaching into the bowl himself. Wendy rolled her eyes.

"Let's name her Romero," Sehun proposed suddenly.

Mina made a face. "That's a boy's name, weirdo."

Sehun gasped dramatically, then laughed. "So? Suddenly you care about gender roles?"

Taeyeon ooed, before catching a pretzel Jongdae tossed into her mouth. Mina rolled her eyes.

"Damn," Jongdae said. "He's right. Romero it is."

Mina simply burped Romero, her frown deepening as the baby spit up on herself and Mina's hand. Baekhyun offered her a stack of napkins. Mina blatantly ignored him. Taeyeon handed her the same stack of napkins and Mina gladly accepted them.

" _So_..." Joy said slowly, sipping her banana milk through her pink straw. "I sense a lot of tension in this room..."

Luhan snorted. "Oh really?"

"Yes," Joy replied earnestly, not catching the sarcasm. "So. I'm going to say something that is bothering me, and then everyone will go around and do the same."

"Gay," Minseok immediately said, making Jongdae snicker.

Joy swung at them with a pillow, nearly knocking over an open water bottle. Sehun scrambled to catch it in panic. "Be open minded!" She yelled. "Remember when my dad left my mom and I and got a new family in Algeria? I went to therapy for like, two months after that and this is what I learned there."

Taeyeon oo'ed once more through a mouth full of pretzel, pressing a finger to her lips. "It's free therapy guys. Shush."

Joy have Taeyeon a grateful yet slightly disgusted look. "So, something that has been bothering _me_ is the Stats and Probability test next Friday," Joy began. "I'm hoping Miss Irene will show up hungover so she forgets, but lately Miss Seulgi has been going over to her house and rationing out her liquor so... probably not."

"Is that why Irene has been so crabby?" Minseok asked in shock. "No wonder. Everybody knows she needs four shots of Soju to get through fourth period."

Everyone nodded in agreement, a shiver running down their spines at the thought of Irene not getting her four shots of Soju. "So, who's next?" Joy asked.

Jongdae held up his hand. "I'll go," He volunteered. Everyone in the room saw where this was going and began to stifle their laughter. Nevertheless, Jongdae cleared his throat, rubbing his palms together, and said "I might've stumbled across some sensitive information, and when I passed it along to my baby mother, the truth got a bit chopped and screwed."

Mina's face stayed impassive.

"And I fear I might've upset my dear friend." He sighed heavily, looking at Mina with a puppy dog eyes. Mina stared back, blankly.

"I don't think Mina is forgiving you anytime soon," Taeyeon said, laughing.

"Especially with that half-assed apology," Luhan agreed. "Actually, can I make that the thing that's bothering me? Because it is."

"I hope Romero piss on y'all," Jongdae yelled. Romero giggled, making his heart stop momentarily. Mina pinched her cheek and coo'ed at her.

"Something that is bothering me," Wendy interrupted. "Is capitalism."

"Next," Joy said abruptly, cutting her off before she could rant.

"For me, it's the Stat and Prob test too," Minseok said. He scratched the back of his head with a worried expression. "I didn't know we had a test."

"Show up for class then loser," Joy responded, blowing a raspberry. "Who's next?"

"My _auntie_ being upset makes me upset," Sehun said, opening his arms wide. Mina eyes widened and she wrinkled her nose.

"Boy, don't ever call me no shit like _auntie_ ," Mina spluttered, looking horrified as everyone awww-ed.

"Embrace me _tia_ ," Sehun said suddenly, sitting on Mina's lap therefore, on Taeyeon's legs.

"Fucker!" Taeyeon shouted, feeling the brunt of his weight on her ankles.

"I'm holding the baby, fatass," Mina said. Wendy simply just reached over and grabbed Romero, then Sehun wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Oh, fuck off, onion powder."

Sehun was hugging her so tight the cross on his neck was pressing into her forehead, making an indent. "Love you too," he replied, before finally releasing her. Mina huffed, a small smile dancing on her lips.

"What about you Baek?" Luhan asked.

Baekhyun simply shook his head, staring out the window.

Joy exhaled a deep sigh. "Mina?"

Everyone peered at her carefully. You could hear a pin drop in that room. "Why are y'all doing that?" Mina questioned.

"What?" Taeyeon said.

"Treating me as if I'm going to break into pieces," Mina mumbled. Taeyeon took the pillow from under her own head and smacked her with it.

"No we don't," declared Taeyeon with a mean chuckle. Mina glared.

"Okay, can we reference what happened a couple of weeks ago?" Luhan spoke frankly. "Because it was fucking wild."

"You and Taeyeon hugged!" exclaimed Jongdae, still in awe of the event.

"Is that honestly what you focused on?" Taeyeon swatted him with a pillow once more.

"Y'all going to knock something over," cried Sehun. "This carpet is _white_."

"What's bothering you unnie?" Joy asked. She fiddled with the ends of her hair.

"Nothing," Mina retorted. "I'm just in a funk."

This made Taeyeon sit up, and looked at her in incredulity. She shook her head saying, "a _funk?_ Really Lee? That was a full blown panic attack."

Luhan nodded in agreement. "We don't have to talk about it but let's not kid ourselves."

"Whatever," said Mina. "I'm pissed about Jongdae telling his bitch misinformation and I'm also pissed at Baekhyun because I feel like he's keeping a secret from me."

Baekhyun snapped at attention at mention of his name. "What secret?"

Joy narrowed her eyes. She then said very earnestly, "You think he's cheating? Unnie, I will castrate him!"

" _Joy_!" Wendy said in terror as Taeyeon clapped.

"Can't cheat on someone you're not dating," Mina said, making Baekhyun wince. "But no."

"I'm not hiding anything Noona," Baekhyun said with a whine.

Mina pursed her lips, adjusting herself to face Baekhyun. "How did I get all those bruises?" She snapped. "All of a sudden I woke up in an ice bath looking like I got hit by a truck two days after Kai's party and I couldn't remember anything."

At the mention of Jongin's name, all the fun atmosphere was sucked right out the air. There was some type of silent mutual agreement, some social contract, that forbade anyone from mentioning his name ever since the faithful night in the school basement. It was a forbidden rule, and Mina just broke it.

Baekhyun only blinked in shock.

"Don't tell me you did it either because nobody believes that," she continued, holding his feet to the fire.

" _Mina_ ," Taeyeon said, and not too unkindly. Mina turned to her. "I'm not going to lie. I was there. The bruises on your rib cage and such was from Baekhyun and I doing CPR because you threw up and choked on your own vomit like ASAP Yams. You don't remember anything because you can't handle your liquor. End of discussion."

Mina rolled her eyes. "Very convenient." Despite this, a shadow of doubt crossed her mind, how would Taeyeon know she had bruises on her ribcage if she wasn't there? Still, why hadn't that come up much, much earlier?

As if he could read her mind. "We didn't say anything because we thought it'd upset you. Plus Taeyeon didn't want to admit she gave you mouth to mouth like ten times," Baekhyun admitted sheepishly.

"Just for you to blabber it Byun," Taeyeon groaned. "I would say you're a good kisser Lee, but you were unconscious _and_ your cherry chapstick was mixed with seafood vomit." She shuddered.

Mina touched her own lips and narrowed her eyes at her. "I do wear cherry chapstick..."

Joy scratched the top of her head in thought. "Now that you mention it... Taeyeon did walk off in the middle of our set and disappeared for the rest of the night..."

Sehun nodded in agreement, snapping his fingers in recollection. "Yeah!" He said eagerly. "And I had to take her place to preform!"

"Off key too," Luhan added. "At least according to Snapchat."

Taeyeon smiled at Mina, albeit a bit thinly. "Guess you have reason to believe us now, huh?"

Mina only eyed them suspiciously.

Minseok shook his head in wonder. "I really had thought Baekhyun did that to your neck and collarbone." A couple of people voiced their agreements.

Taeyeon shook her head. "That was me panicking to get your chokers off."

Luhan snorted. "Baekhyun? _Please_. I didn't even buy that for a second. Baekhyun is a bottom through and through."

There was an uproar. Everyone started debating furiously, whilst Baekhyun blushed heavily. Mina noticed he looked like his older self when he grinned like that. Childishly and embarrassed. That's right, no matter how much he let his hair grow out, or started cursing, or other superficial things changed, Byun Baekhyun was still Byun Baekhyun. _Her_ Baekhyun. Her and Luhan's best friend. Her heart skipped a beat a little at the sight.

Joy noticed that during the petty roasting session, that Mina's eyes kept drifting to Baekhyun after each joke. She kept her giddy triumphant to herself. Another flawless victory.

"Don't slander his masculinity," Jongdae said, exchanging sly knowing looks with Minseok. "Baekhyun is a little fruity but he's still a man."

Luhan laughed, nearly spitting out his milk. "Please don't tell me you don't think bottoming suddenly makes you not a man?"

"Don't even start arguing with them," Wendy said dryly, bouncing Romero on her knee. "You _cannot_ reason with stupid."

Luhan high fived her. "Ain't that right."

"Who even said Baekhyun bottoms?" Mina murmured bashfully, brushing her fingers through her curls.

"Are you serious?" Taeyeon began to crackle, pointing at Mina. "Who could top with that thing?"

Mina sneered at Taeyeon, who just began to laugh harder, falling off the couch.

"That's what you get," said Mina, smiling ear to ear. Taeyeon simply yanked her ankle, making Mina fall on the floor next to her. Mina popped her on top of her head out of reflex, but Taeyeon simply held her head and continued to laugh. It was infectious, and it spread to everyone, even Mina.

"You _puta de madre_ ," Taeyeon mumbled in amusement, eyeing the Virgin of Guadalupe hanging on the wall above them.

" _E tu?_ " Mina asked softly, a lazy smile on her face. " _Como estas?_ What's bothering you then?"

Overhearing them, Joy made a sound of acknowledgement. "Guys, shut up! We forgot to ask Taeyeon!"

Taeyeon's smile immediately faltered as everyone turned to her.

"What has been bothering you lately, noona?" asked Jongdae. "You've been acting weird. Friendly even." Everyone mumbled their agreements, and she gulped.

"Ah--"

Suddenly, a door flung open down the hall, followed by a shrill call for Sehun. Everyone paused dramatically, before realizing they weren't doing anything illegal. Still, they looked around in silence until Wendy whispered in a hush tone,

"Sehun, is your mom home?"

Sehun nodded. "Of course," he replied in the same tone, but panicked. "She's been in a good mood lately, but she'll be pissed if she sees us in here."

Luhan looked terrified. "Didn't you tell her we were here?"

Sehun simply shook his head no. There was a moment of stillness, before Baekhyun began to blow the candles out one by one. Taeyeon followed his lead and grabbed the bowl of pretzels and shoved them under the couch. Minseok rolled himself right under there with them. Luhan took his keyboard and laid it carefully on the couch with Wendy's laptops and headphones, then threw a fuzzy throw depicting a lion over it. Mina snatched Joy's hand and pulled her to the curtains. Baekhyun looked around wildly, then contorted himself to fit in a tiny linen closet. Why the hell was he always hiding in closets? Sehun looked around wildly in the dark looking for anything out of place, and quickly sat on the couch as his mother approached.

Mrs. Oh flipped on the light. She blinked at the empty living room, and her son just sitting in there by himself in the dark. She squinted in confusion, then sighed heavily. Gripping her robe tighter in one hand, and a plate of cake in the other, she approached him.

Sehun nervously pointed at the plate in her hand. "Is that for me?" He quipped.

"Sehun," she said tiredly. "Why are you in my living room? You know you're not allowed in here. I don't want you making a mess."

Sehun nodded, already sweating bullets. "Sorry Mom."

She simply rolled her eyes, shuffling over in her fuzzy pink slippers to the altar that covered an entire fourth of the room. She set the cake down on it with care, adjusting it perfectly. Mrs. Oh lightly dusted off the white tablecloth, staring at the pictures fondly. There was one of herself and Mr. Oh on dates, at their wedding, and even at the hospital holding a small pink infant. Her eyes drifted over to a picture of herself and Mr. Oh standing next to each other in an airport, him in a military uniform, and herself in an office outfit, full on sobbing with a blue bundle in her arms. She said nothing as she used one of the pink candles to light the incense.

"What are you thinking about Mom?" Sehun asked softly.

Mrs. Oh wiped at her face with the back of her hand, then turned to face him. "Oh, nothing," she lied, turning back to touch the tarot cards. That weren't where she put them. She frowned deeply. "Did you touch my tarot cards?"

"No," quickly said Sehun. "Absolutely not."

"Wouldn't surprise me," Mrs. Oh sighed. "Your dad was Mexican so he was really good at that. And making rice and beans."

Mina covered her mouth so she wouldn't laugh. Rice and beans? Oh my god.

"Really?"

Mrs. Oh nodded absentmindedly, picking up a green bottle from the altar. Florida water. She then took her thumb and set it on the burning incense as Sehun stared at her in curiosity and mild concern. Mrs. Oh simply walked to Sehun as if in a trance, and rubbed a cross in ashes on Sehun's forehead.

"... _Mom?_ " Sehun called out hesitantly. She was being really weird. When she came to pray at the altar, she would always kick him out. This zombie-like trance was aliken to her depressive episodes. Maybe she was having another one? When she was like this, it was best to tread lightly.

"Son," Mrs. Oh responded with bated breath. She opened the bottle of Florida water, poured a little on her finger, then rubbed it on his forehead. Sehun struggled to lift his head to make eye contact, and gulped as his dark eyes met his mother's especially blank ones. Mrs. Oh's voice was a little coarse as she said, "A woman has visited me."

"Who?"

Mrs. Oh's eyes closed firmly shut, and she began to sway on her feet. "She's seen what you did in the basement."

Everyone's heart dropped to their ass.

 _"Who?_ " Sehun repeated, growing more and more anxious.

"Sometimes," Mrs. Oh began. "I would see your father walking around even when he was up North. You know? Even when he was long gone. He'd just be walking amongst us as if he was still part of this world. Your friend sees that girl do the same, no?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Ello from QUARANTINE BAYBEE. We are in the middle of a pandemic and it's hard to remember what it's like to get out this bitch (my house), because a bitch is bein responsible and practicing social-distancing! Ngl it gets kinda depressin bc prom cancelled af :( AND also the fact a lot of western governments have a lot of blood on their hands from the mishandling of this crisis to the complete failure of privatizing health care... the gross neglectance of the people. why tf do we have enough money to burn literally 1 TRILLION DOLLARS into the stock market but we can't manage to get no more than 500 kits in the average state...why is there an embargo on Iran to purposely block aid? Why are we trying to cock-block China and Cuba from developing a FREE and ACCESSIBLE vaccine??? Why are white politicians perpetrating sinophobia (Anti-Chinese sentiment) against Chinese people to distract small-minded Americans so these hillbillies can redirect their misguided rage against China instead of the establishment that is failing us, and failed us from the very beginning??? Not to have a Wendy/Sehun moment but we know why.. Rant ova ! sEE you next sunday at Midnight


	19. They Didn't Know We Were Seeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae sets something unfortunate in motion. Irene and Seulgi are forced to understand each other. Joy wants answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess whos baaaaack

_"Hey, **domino**  
I am stopping you from falling  
One, two, three  
Don't you dare go down_

_Hey, **waterfall**_

_Oh, can you hear me calling?  
Three, two, one  
_

_Don't you dare touch the ground"- ( **Stick and Stones,** 2007)_

* * *

**February**

"Are we going to talk about what happened at Sehun's house?" Joy asked. It had been several weeks since the council had met up at Sehun's house. Things had went left after Mrs. Oh had said some pretty cryptic and concerning things. Ultimately after that, it went without being said that the gang had decided that they should take a break from going to the Oh household. Since then, nobody had dared to speak up about what she said. It was super strange, and they _did_ have to a lot of preparation for their Japanese showcase. But for Joy, the curiosity was driving her crazy. No way was she alone on this, she thought. Surely something had to be done about this situation?

"No," said everyone.

Joy deflated. Apparently she _was_ alone on this.

Seulgi and Irene exchanged wary looks. "What the _fuck,_ " Irene began to question.

"Leave it alone," Seulgi told her, sighing. "Just...leave it alone."

Irene pondered for a moment, then decided to simply shrug. She then dug around into her tote bag, seemingly already letting it go. Out her tote bag she brought out two pairs of expensive noise-cancelling headphones, and two equally expensive tablets. She handed each pair to Sehun and Wendy, with a small pout. "It's going to be really noisy in here," she explained. "you know, once people actually start showing up." She gestured around the completely empty airport lobby with a flat expression.

"On time is _late_. Early is _on_ _time_ ," Seulgi shot back. She quirked an eyebrow almost comically at Irene. "How did you get those super fancy gadgets, _hmm?_ "

"Who the hell says _gadgets?"_ Jongdae mouthed to Mina. Mina just shrugged, picking at her nails.

"Chanyeol's black card." Irene gave out a mischievous yet victorious laugh, something that could rival Cardi B.

Seulgi gaped at Irene. "Irene, that's for emergencies only," she scolded.

Irene wiggled her brows suggestively at Seulgi. "No, you still have _that_ one. I swiped _this_ one from Chanyeol's pockets when he wasn't looking."

"Jesus Christ that man is loaded," Seulgi said with a gasp. "Maybe we can get one of those tiny baby hats for Romero... As a treat." Irene nodded in agreement.

"Okay, the hags are gossiping," Sehun stage-whispered, pulling a large leather-bound book out his carry on. Irene spared him a single glance, then popped him upside the head. "We can finally talk about it," he continued on as Irene and Seulgi went off with the baby to one of the inside shops.

"No thanks," said Baekhyun. "This is the type of stuff in scary movies that gets everyone killed by the end." Plus, he had enough of this spirit nonsense for a lifetime. Of course, he couldn't voice this. Even thinking Bilkis' name was a gamble, she was like Candyman in that respect. Just popping up when you said her name too many times. Plus, who knows what would happen if Bilkis appeared in front of others. Things were especially in limbo after it was confirmed _Taeyeon (_ at least) could see her. He shivered at the thought.

"Ignorance _is_ bliss," Taeyeon immediately co-signed. Mina rolled her eyes at Taeyeon's enthusiasm. 

"I'm kinda spooked," Joy admitted. "But this is interesting. Are you gonna show us what's in that book?"

Sehun cleared his throat, then dusted off the book. Everyone crowded around him to see it. The book in question had honestly seen better days, according to the condition of the spine. The thing is general looked beat up. On the cover it had " _GRIMORIO_ _DE_ _FLORES_ " carved into the cover without much regard for penmanship. Opening it up, it was full of yellowing pages with all sorts of colored ink in cursive latin based languages. Some things were scratched out, written over, or corrected.

"Grimoire of Flowers," Mina translated with ease. "More witchcraft from your parents, then?"

Sehun nodded, pointing to the bottom of the front cover. It read _OH_ - _TLI_ _SILAS_ , along with a list of other names, possibly ancestors or pre-owners. "My dad," he confirmed. "I found it hidden in my mom's room."

"So, did your dad take your mom's last name then?" Taeyeon asked. "That's hot."

"What you waiting for, girl?" Jongdae nudged Mina. "What it say?"

Mina side eyed him. "Nigga, I don't speak Spanish, the fuck."

"But you know all those words?" Jongdae argued.

"I speak English, moron," Mina said slowly. "So I know root words. Spanish and English are romantic languages, they're like cousins—never mind." She faltered after seeing Jongdae eyes glaze over in boredom. "Bottom line, I don't speak Spanish. Period."

"Good thing I have a Spanish to Hangul dictionary right here," said Wendy, pulling out a thick ass book of her own. "You think they'll let us keep this on the plane?"

"Don't look at me," Taeyeon said unprompted, now re-applying lip gloss in a compact mirror. It was 6 AM, and she still managed to have a full-face of makeup on, executed perfectly. She had on a full designer pant-suit outfit, whilst everyone sans Seulgi was in sweatpants. "I've only ridden private jets."

"Yeah, Epstein's," Mina retorted. Taeyeon snapped her compact closed, glaring. Mina just flashed her a shit eating grin.

"Is that the Star of David?" Baekhyun asked his maybe-girlfriend. He tapped a peculiar looking sign on the page.

"Jesus _fuck_ ," said Mina, rubbing her temples.

"That is definitely a _pentagram_ ," Wendy replied, highly offended.

Joy suddenly gasped, holding her hands out. "Who's the person Mrs. Oh was talking about?" she whispered. "The one who the woman saw?"

Everyone thought for a moment. "Baekhyun or Jongdae, right?" Luhan piped up, moving his satin eye mask all the way back. "They're the one who saw Yerim-shi by the pier."

"My bets on Jongdae," Minseok said, snatching the book out of Sehun's hands and shoving it into Jongdae's chest. "Do a spell."

"Okay," said Jongdae, closing his eyes tightly. He took a deep breath, and concentrated hard, with his legs hip width apart. He then flipped through the pages, and picked one out of random. He opened his eyes, and attempted to pronounce the words he saw, saying in a highly dramatized voice, " _Virgen de las vírgenes, malas lenguas que manchan mi reputation-"_

"That is a Gloria Trevi song," Sehun groaned loudly. "Are you kidding me?"

Mina bursted out laughing, and Wendy struggled to keep her face composed. Jongdae looked around confused. "What?"

Wendy rubbed her top lip, snickering a bit. "She was a rock and roll Mexican artist. I highly doubt that's a spell. Or that she's a witch, considering her life."

"I suppose the grimoire has more than spells in it?" Sehun proposed, trying to make sense of it all.

"Or this thing is a bunch of baloney," Luhan said with a sigh. Minseok nodded in agreement.

Wendy sighed in mild disappointment, taking the book back from a bewildered Jongdae. "Well, Mina and I will work hard on translating it on the way to Japan, anyway. Something must be interesting in it. There's a reason Mrs Oh hid it."

"That is true," Minseok said. "Mrs Oh bout weird as fuck."

Mina looked up from her nails, looking around wildly. "We just volunteering folk?" She asked Wendy, looking far from helpful.

"You _are_ a polyglot," Luhan pointed out. Wendy gave her a thumbs up in encouragement.

"Japan is like two hours away," Mina said slowly. "That's just not enough time."

"You'll figure something out," Minseok replied.

Mina opened her mouth to respond, but closed it when Irene and Seulgi returned with Romero, who was now sporting a new bucket hat. Wendy took the two books and quickly shoved them into her book bag before the two chaperones could see it and ask questions.

"Look at her," Irene giggled. Her eyes were bright. "The hat is too big. It's hilarious." 

Romero babbled some nonsense in response, lifting up the hem with her chubby hands to peek at Irene.

"You're acting like a doting grandma," Baekhyun told her, smiling softly.

Without hesitation, Irene flipped him the bird, still maintaining her grin. "She's the only student I like," she said. "The rest of y'all can burn in hell. I might even adopt her."

"You're fully welcome to," Jongdae said honestly. "She hates me!"

"I'm used to babies, you're not," Irene replied, lowkey attempting to be encouraging. "You will though. Eventually. Have you heard from Jung?"

Jongdae shook his head.

"I'll guess I'll keep her during your finals," Irene said casually, making everyone perk up. "If Jung never comes back."

"We should file missing persons report," Seulgi muttered, more so to herself. "It's been what? Almost two months?"

"Yup," Jongdae said. "We staked her house out and she never came home. Can't find her foster mom either."

"Maybe she moved foster homes?" Wendy replied, rocking back and forth as some people trickled into the airport. "It seems likely but it'd be weird if they hadn't notified you about it, considering your connection and all."

"It wouldn't be the first time social workers haven't done their job," Minseok said with a snort.

"Yeah, I haven't seen your foster mom like, at all," Baekhyun blurted. Jongdae shot him a shimmering look as Seulgi gasped. Baekhyun threw his hands up in mock defense. When Seulgi found out things that meant everything from then on was going to be blown out proportion. But somebody ought to tell her. Not to mention Seulgi would've found out regardless, because that's just how Seulgi is.

"You haven't seen her at all? Who's been feeding you and helping you with the baby? That... no good woman!" Seulgi said in frustration. "Is there anything else I should know before I give that office and your case worker a piece of my mind?"

Jongdae shook his head and sunk further down in his seat.

"By the time we touch down in Tokyo she's gonna rip that broad a new one," Irene said, biting her lip. "We love that for her."

* * *

_The car comes to a screeching halt. Irene nearly flies into the seat in front of her because she's not wearing a seatbelt. She wants to complain, but Sunmi was the only one they knew that could drive, so she knows better. She just settles for rubbing her head sourly. Sunmi adjusts the rear view mirror, peering into the backseat._

_"Is this the place?" Sunmi asks. She seems uncertain, voice teetering in wary. She blows a bubble and pops the gum in her mouth obnoxiously, long acrylics drumming on the wheel._

_Their destination is a simple one story house, and it's falling apart. How it was still standing was a mystery on its own. Rotting wood, trash in the front yard, and even the front door seems like it's on last leg. No one says anything but they're all thinking the same thing. The prized princess of their company, the shining jewel lives here?_

_Seulgi unclicks her seatbelt in response. "We'll be out in ten," she says, pulling her hoodie over her head despite it being a sunny day. She grabs an orange bandana and ties it around her face. Irene mirrors her with a pink one._

_"Better be," Sunmi mumbles, already looking down at her phone. Seulgi shares a meaningful look with Irene, as she grabs her metal baseball bat that she borrowed from Heechul. Irene's eyes seem to smile as she grabs her BB gun. Irene gives Seulgi one last nod of encouragement, and they both fly out the van, hitting the ground running towards the house. Seulgi guesses they both thought to rush into this headfirst to avoid hesitation._

_Irene quickly tries to open the door. "Locked," she announces, almost out of breath. Without a glance behind them, Seulgi swings her metal bat into the nearest window, sending off a ricochet of glass and noise. Behind them, Sunmi honks. Irene now glances behind them, seeing Sunmi look at them as if they're out their minds._ Theywere _. Irene looks back at Seulgi, who was still knocking some of the glass out._

_No qualms, Seulgi launches herself into the window, stumbling into a pile of glass. Shaking off her nerves, Irene has not choice but to follow. She flings one leg after the other over the window pane into the house. Irene loses her footing with her hands on the rifle-like instrument, and cuts her legs up through her jeans in the process of breaking and entering. Seulgi doesn't even spare Irene any sympathy, as she quickly rebounds, marching through the hallway into another room at random. Irene quickly brushes herself off, cursing at the stinging pain, and follows right behind her, as always._

_"_ Yah _!" A woman croaks from the back of the house. Seulgi immediately follows the sound, lifting the bat over her shoulder. "What the_ fuck _was that? Yerim go check!"_

_Small footsteps are heard, and Seulgi looks up to see Yeri. Yeri looks shocked, mouth agape as she sees the damage left behind in Seulgi and Irene's wake. She looks them up from their black attire, bandanas, down to the weapons they were holding. But to their surprise, Yeri grins ear to ear. "You came," she whispers happily._

_"Of course we did," Seulgi says tearfully, noticing the bruises on Yeri's innocent face. It's enough to fill her belly with pure red hot rage._

_"Get your shit," Irene says in a hushed tone. She adjusts the BB rifle, aliken to a soldier. Yeri nods quickly, running back where she came from. Seulgi and Irene dare to inch a little bit closer to the corridor she came from._

_"_ Well? _What was it, girl?" The same voice from earlier says. Yeri struggles to respond, and a loud sound of skin-on-skin is heard, no doubt a slap. Irene doesn't even have to see Seulgi's face to know her expression. Before Irene can call out to her, Seulgi rounds around the corner and swings the bat into Yeri's foster mom's head. It rebounds with a sickening 'crack'. Irene yells, jumping back in shock. The woman momentarily loses balance, but she doesn't fall. Half her head is already quickly soaked in a sticky red. Seulgi swings again and again, and Irene is too distracted by the undulation, that she almost misses the huge man rushing forward towards them. With a shriek, she quickly aims the gun and unloads half the clip in his face. This one crumbles like a stack of bricks._

_Irene snatches Seulgi off the woman, and looks at Yeri, who's frozen in shock, suitcase in hand. Her face is pale. Irene doesn't blame her, but they couldn't waste any time. She grabs Yeri's hand as well, and propels them back towards the front door. Irene spares a look behind them, and sees at least five more people running from the back behind them. It's like in slow motion. Irene shouts at Yeri, who's dragging behind her, "Just drop it!", and quickly works to unlock the front door._

_Grabbing them, and making sure Seulgi doesn't drop her_ fuckingmurderweapon _, they're darting across the lawn at full speed. Sunmi looks terrified, but nonetheless presses the button above her and the van's door slide open. By a miracle of sweet baby Jesus, all three girls jump into the van. "Drive!" Seulgi screams, and Sunmi jerks, pressing her foot on the gas with no hesitation. They lurch forward, and Irene's gun almost flies out the open door. Seulgi calmly slams each door close. Sunmi looks in the rearview mirror as she speeds down the road. She gasps._

_"Seulgi yah," she says in near hysterics, "why are you all covered in blood?"_

_"Don't worry about it sunbae," Seulgi replies curtly, shoving the bloody bat into a book bag. She shoos away Yeri, who's trying to wipe her face. "She's not dead. Old hag."_

_Sunmi's jaw drops, and she swerves to avoid another car. The words that fly out of her mouth next shoot out like a Tymee rap verse, accentuated by her incessant gum-chewing. "Ohmigodohmigod. This is not what you said you two were going to do when you asked me to fucking drive you!"_

_"Of course not," Seulgi responds with ease, "why would we tell you that? You wouldn't have driven us."_

_Sunmi is at a lost of words, and nobody really blames her. "Buckle in," she decides to say, taking an abrupt turn. "Jesus Christ. Seulgi yah, we're going to have to get rid of the bat."_

_"She's not dead!" Seulgi raises her voice, strapping herself into her seat. Irene and Yeri follows her lead, exchanging looks._

_"Seulgi yah, that's a lot of fuckin' blood—" she's cut off by a car crashing into them._

Irene sat up with gasp, immediately rubbing her forehead. "Holy fuck," she said, rubbing her chest to calm her breathing. "Holy fuck." It was just a dream. Thank god. When had she fallen asleep?

Everyone in first class turned around and shot her looks. She quickly flipped them off with a huff. Joy tapped her, giving her a strange look.

"What the hell you want, big eyes?" Irene asked, jerking her arm away. "Why the hell are you touching me? Who has my Hennessy?" She looked down by her feet and nearly sighed, not seeing any bottles. When she met Joy's eyes again, Joy looked absolutely shell-shocked. Irene rolled her eyes to the ceiling. Joy was a bit on the slower side, but everybody knew she needed four shots by fourth period. It didn't matter they weren't even in school.

Wendy sat up and peeked over her seat, followed by Mina. Irene groaned. Now two more annoying shits to deal with. She was beginning to feel regret for splitting up the love birds, Lee and Byun. At least they would be snogging instead of bothering her.

"You sound _just_ like Miss Irene," Wendy said in awe. "Are you feeling okay? Do you have a temperature?"

Irene gave her a weirded out look. Joy's hand creeped over to touch her forehead, and Irene slapped it down. "The fuck? I _am_ Irene." Now Wendy and Mina were looking at her alarmed, and she didn't appreciate it at all. It was beginning to make her a bit anxious. "What are you looking at?" Wendy just took her compact out, and showed Irene her reflection. Irene immediately hit a whistle note, which she honestly didn't know that she was capable of doing anymore. Pleasant surprise.

Irregardless, in the reflection, she saw Seulgi's face staring back at her instead of her own. Jesus was Seulgi pretty though! Irene shook her head to clear all irrelevant thoughts. She touched her cheek, and followed with her eyes in the reflection. Yup. That was all her now. Fuck. She immediately looked inside her shirt, and groaned. That was undeniably Seulgi's chest, a remarkable -A cup. She couldn't live like this.

"Irene~" Wendy called out. "Miss Seulgi's acting weird."

From her left peripheral, Irene saw _herself_ groggily wake up. "Huh?" The intruder said, in an unusually polite Seoul Satoori. When her eyes landed on Irene's unimpressed face, she screamed.

"We should get new chaparrones," Mina said honestly.

"Who's in there?" Seulgi said in horror.

Irene blinked. "It's me, Seulgi, you idiot."

Seulgi calmed down. "Oh. Irene. Don't look at my chest!"

"Too late," Irene said triumphantly.

Seulgi glowered. "Pervert."

Irene smirked, which was a frightening sight on Seulgi's face. "I'll take that."

"What... is ... going... on," Luhan barely managed to spit out from beside Seulgi.

Irene sneered. "Yeah, let's all ask the fucking golden ticket question. What _is_ going on? Enlighten us, since I know it was one or all of you heathens responsible for this."

"That's so unfair," Minseok said. Irene scoffed.

Wendy sheepishly held up the beat up spellbook. "Turns out Jongdae might've done a little bit of witchcraft. On accident."

"On _accident?"_ Irene repeated, squinting. "How the _fuck_ do you do witchcraft on accident?"

Seulgi nodded in agreement, and it was so strange to see Irene's face so calm. "I'm inclined to agree," Seulgi said softly, "but I could do without all the cursing."

"Yeah, it's like hearing a baby cuss," Jongdae piped up behind them. "Just as funny too."

Irene rounded on him. "You wanna talk about cursing? You cursed _us!_ Imma do much more than cursing when I shove my foot so far up your ass—"

"Let's calm down," said Wendy, attempting to be the sound of reason.. "There has to be a way to reverse this. Right Sehun?" She turned to him for help.

Sehun nodded slowly. "Yes," he said, not looking too convinced himself. Seulgi buried her face in her hands.

"Don't despair, have hope," Baekhyun told her, offering her a thumbs up.

Seulgi suddenly looked up, clutching her stomach, "ugh, what's wrong with your body 'Rene?" She groaned, doubling over.

Irene gave her an apologetic glance. "It's time for a Henny shot."

Seulgi looked at her in disbelief.

* * *

The plane had finally landed, after two hours of chaos. It was a lot of work to get the baby, Wendy, and Sehun under control once they had hit the ground, because of all the noise and loud lights. Irene found herself mostly in charge since Seulgi was closer to dead than alive. Seulgi was stumbling around like a new found baby deer, and Baekhyun had to hold her upright as she tittered along in Irene's five inch platform shoes. 

"Jesus fucking Christ Seulgi," Irene hissed, handing the map of Tokyo to Luhan and Mina to figure out. "Just take a shot and get it over with."

" _Noooo_ ," Seulgi moaned, head bobbing on Baekhyun's shoulder. "I can't... make your problem worse..."

"You feel sick because you're in an alcoholics body," Irene said in a tone that she hoped conveyed patience. She adjusted her falling tote back on her shoulder, jerking the suitcase forward. "Alcoholics need alcohol. Literally."

"Joohyunnie," Seulgi murmured, sniffing. "I can't."

Irene spared an annoyed glance behind her, stopping abruptly. She pointed at an empty bench. Baekhyun caught her drift and basically dragged an incoherent Seulgi to it, sitting her down. Irene hummed in satisfaction, dropping the suitcase to grab a bottle of patron out her bag. "Minseok and Jongdae, hold her down," she ordered, unscrewing the bottle.

"We're definitely going to Japanese jail," Mina said with a groan, avoiding the odd looks they were getting from people passing by. "Of all jails to go to."

"What's so bad about Japanese jail?" Minseok asked, grabbing Seulgi's flailing limbs.

"They have a 99% conviction rate," Luhan said flatly, adjusting the baby on his hip, who was screaming her head off. It was making his bullet wound itch.

"Stupid Japan and their stupid laws banning cars," Irene shouted, pouring patron down her co-workers throat, who starting gurgling. "Don't spit it out, Seulgi!"

"You know that was for global warming, right?" Jongdae questioned. "Don't you care about global warming?"

"No," Irene deadpanned, finally screwing the patron bottle closed, before changing her mind and opening it again to take a couple sips herself. "I care about _me_."

"Nooo," Seulgi said again, "I'm a lightweight 'Rene."

"Thank god," Irene replied. "Finally, some good news. One of you pick her up so we can get to this fuckass hotel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry for my absence, I've been really stuck on these last couple of chapters lately. I'm going to be doing lots of revision it looks like... plz comment and kudos <3 How do you feel about the magical realism ? <3


End file.
